Explode
by clockworksharks
Summary: SEQUAL UP NOW! Complete The sons have got their hands full, what with school, parties...an old enemy returning from the dead and now 4 girls sharing the sons' power? Looks like the boys have got trouble on their hands. Please Read & Review!
1. Party

**Chapter One--Party**

"So, is this party totally lame or what?" Cassidy Wells shouted in the ear of her best friend above the annoyingly loud techno music blasting throughout the woods. Val Watkins nodded her agreement and took a sip of her beer. They were at the back to school pit party, which was usually a blast, but since the cops have had busted up last year's, the mood was a little more cautious than usual.

"You'd think," Val yelled back, as Cass bent closer to hear what Val was saying. "They'd just get a new location if they're so damn paranoid."

She nodded earnestly and drained the rest of her Budweiser. Val followed suit and then chucked the empty bottle by the fire. She wasn't even motivated to walk the few feet to grab herself another one. Cassidy tapped Val's arm suddenly, her eyes wide with excitement.

"So did you hear? Caleb's girlfriend moved away, he's totally single again."

"Really?" Val replied, not sounding very interested in the subject. "Poor guy, he must be upset, I heard he really liked her."

"Yeah well," Cassidy cut in. "Who cares, he's single, that's all I care about."

"Well good luck with that," Val replied. "He's probably really depressed and besides," Val smirked. "Reid still totally has the hots for you."  
"Oh please," Cass rolled her big blue eyes. "You had to remind me, didn't you?"

Cassidy and Reid hooked up briefly before the summer last year, Cassidy had been smashed as usual, but from what Val had heard from Tyler he was really into her.

Mmm, Tyler. The thought of him sent goose bumps rushing down the back of her spine. Val had really been looking forward to seeing him at the party, but it was getting late all ready and her hopes had been dwindling along with her supply of beer. She suddenly felt Cassidy grip her arm tighter as she dragged Val around.

"Val," she hissed excitedly. "Look, look, they're here!"

Val's stomach gave an irritating whoosh as she spotted the four figures approaching her and Cass.

"Oh my god, they're coming over here! Quick, Val, how's my hair?"

"Cass," Val laughed. "Calm down, it's just the guys."

Cass gave Val an exasperated look and began twirling her fingers in her hair as the four boys walked over to us.

"Hey Cass, Hey Val, how was your summer?" Pogue smiled and Cass gave him an eager hug.

"Oh it was fabulous, you know, what about yours?" She chattered enthusiastically. Val groaned inwardly, remembering how her inbox had been full the majority of the summer of emails from Cass complaining about how boring and horrible her summer was.

Pogue shrugged, pulling a hand through his long, disheveled hair.

"Could have been better, you know. Me and Kate broke up."  
"Aww, that's so sad. Are you okay?" Again, Val was tempted to slap her friend, knowing that the minute they returned to their dorm, Cass would be raving excitedly about how Pogue and Caleb with now both single. Val's sharp, hazel eyes drifted over to Tyler who's own pair of eyes were watching her intently.

"Hey Val, how was your summer?" He grinned. God, Val had missed that voice. "Did you get my emails?"

"Well, seeing how I wrote you back on several occasions, that should give you the answer shouldn't it?" She smiled deviously. "It was good, how was Europe?"

"It was amazing," he breathed, stepping closer to her, his hands swaying casually in his pockets. God, he was too adorable, Val thought.

"I wish you could have seen it, I actually have some pictures, you should stop by my dorm sometime and I'll show them to you, if you want?"

"That'd be awesome," Val started when a loud, obnoxious voice cut in.

"Oh yeah, stop by the dorm Val, Tyler will show you an awesome time."

Val rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Nice to see you to, Reid."

Tyler shoved Reid playfully.

"Man, you have no manors whatsoever."

"Pfft," he sneered. "Who needs manors when you have good looks and natural charm? So ladies," He shoved Pogue and Tyler backwards so he was practically leering down Cass and Val's shirts. "Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," Cassidy muttered, looking very displeased.

"Man, leave the poor girls alone, it's their first day back." The fourth of the boys had finally joined the group and pushed Reid aside and smiled at the two girls.

"Hi Caleb." Val grinned back, wanting to laugh at Reid's sour expression.

"Thanks for saving us from Sir-Perv-A lot," Cassidy smirked.

Caleb laughed and flashed his winning smile, which definitely explained why every girl on campus was dying to jump into bed with him.

Everyone joined in laughing while Reid bitterly "Ha, Ha, Ha'ed" along.

"Hey, you girls want another drink?" Tyler asked, touching the small of Val's back gently.

"Yeah definitely," She replied. "It's about time this party got started."

"Cool," Tyler grinned and jogged over to the nearby cooler and pulled out a round of beers.

"Cheers everyone," He yelled as he passed out the bottled. With a loud _crack_, everyone twisted off the caps and began to chug back. A loud spluttering and coughing noise came from Reid as the foam from his beer went spewing all over him.

"Mother fuck!" He swore, trying to whip it all off. Pogue howled with laughter and everyone else joined in.

"Not having a good night are we bud," Tyler laughed patting his best friend on the back. Cassidy began to avidly chat with Caleb and Pogue about her "amazing time in south California" leaving Val, Tyler and Reid to sip back on our beers in earnest.

"So yeah, some party isn't it?"

"Definitely can't beat last years," Tyler grinned.

"Are you joking," Val asked in surprise. "The cops showed up half way through and some kid died, remember?"

Tyler and Reid's expressions frowned at my mentioning of this.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, the four of us had some fun running away from those pigs." Reid let out a little giggle as he reminisced the memory. Val quickly changed topics as to not ruin the mood by bringing up the death of the kid.

"So, Tyler, did you get my present?"  
Tyler's face lit up again.

"Oh yeah, thanks, it was great! We played table hockey drinking games all summer long. I only wish it would fit in the dorm."

"Yeah well, my dad's company had extras so I thought it might be a good investment for you to practice, see if you can actually beat me at a game this year."

"I agree," Reid added. "Tyler sucks at it."

"Man, shut up, I do not!"

"So, I take it you had a good birthday?" Val laughed. "Sorry I missed the party."

Tyler frowned. She looked at him, questioningly.

"Well, yeah, it was alright. I didn't actually have a party, it was sort of—"

"More of a family affair," Reid finished.

Val nodded, puzzlingly. "Oh, I see, well, better than being horrible I suppose."

"Yeah, totally." He smiled.

Again, she began to search his gaze. Tyler was such a mystery. Val figured that had to be the main reason she was so obsessed with him, that and his quirky laugh, incredible good looks and overall sweetheart personality. She definitely had a little bit of a crush. Tyler had intrigued her since the day they had first met, back in grade nine. Val suddenly jerked back to reality, realizing that she had been staring at Tyler the entire time she had been daydreaming about how hot he was.

She looked over towards Cassidy, who was now twisting her blonde hair vigorously into a ponytail all the while nodding enthusiastically whilst Caleb and Pogue were telling her about surfing in the Caribbean. Val grinned and shook her long, red hair and then took another swig of cold beer.

She noticed Reid staring at Cass longingly, with such big puppy eyes it made her feel really sorry for the guy, until she remembered how much of a Perv he could be.

"If it makes you feel any better," She whispered to him quietly. "She didn't have a single fling all summer."

"It kind of shows," Tyler murmured. "If she stands any closer to Caleb they'll practically be doing it."

Val tried to stifle her giggles but instead slopped a good amount of beer over her face because Tyler had caught her mid swig.

"Here," he laughed, brushing her wet face off with his sweater.

"Thanks," She smiled guiltily.

"You look cute all covered in beer."  
"Oh thanks!" She shoved him playfully. "It's totally all your fault."

"Oh, whatever you slob!" He ducked as Val aimed a swipe at him.

"Alright you two, cut it out, you sicken me." Reid drawled dramatically.

"Man, loosen up! It's time to party!" Tyler put his arm over Reid's and clinked their beers together.

"Well, you present a strong case Mr. Simms," Reid smirked, shot gunning the rest of his beer.

"Let's stir things up a bit here shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?" Tyler asked with a sly grin. Reid began to whisper in his ear and Tyler's grin turned into a splitting smile.

"However, we're going to acquire the assistance of Miss Val." Reid said innocently, as he rung his hands. "What do you say?"

"No, no way, whatever it is you two are plotting—" Val began to back away, waving her arms. It was to no use however, as Tyler and Reid both tackled her to the ground.

"Come on Val, where's your sense of adventure?" Tyler wheezed through fits of laughter, all the while trying to restrain her as she kicked and flailed.

"Val's going to be our bait, now all we need is our competitors."

"I am not going along with this! Cass! Cass! A little help?"

"What's that?" Tyler yelled loudly to drown out her muffled pleas for help.

"Oh Val, you love wet t-shirt contests? Why don't we have one right now!"

Reid was cackling viciously with laughter as they began to drag Val away from Cassidy who was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being kidnapped.

"Hey boys!" Tyler yelled loudly. "Val will do a striptease for anyone who can beat me and Reid in a race to Hawthorne Point!"

"Just go along with it," he whispered in her ear in between giggles.

"Okay, fine! Just let go of me!" They finally released her and she rolled my eyes in disgust when she realized Aaron Abbot strutting over towards them.

"What's this, what's this?" Aaron leered at Val, which gave her a strong urge to throw up. He was more perverted then Reid would have been if you had set him loose in the playboy mansion.

"That's right," Tyler said. "Val here says she'll strip if someone can actually beat us to a race."

"In front of everyone," Reid said excitedly. "Right on top of the DJ's turntable."

Val shot him a murderous look, but Tyler just patted her head reassuringly.

"So, you up for the challenge boys?"

"Why not," Aaron sneered, speaking directly to Val's chest. "I could use a little entertainment around here."

She glared once more at Tyler but he just merrily winked back.

"Excellent, then, to the cars!" Reid roared dramatically and began to charge towards the parking space that was hidden beyond the trees. Aaron and his cronies followed suit. Val turned to Tyler and burst out laughing.

"You don't honestly expect me to strip on the turntable if you lose, right?"

"Baby, the word 'lose' is not in Tyler Simms vocabulary." He grinned and took her hand. Val's heart definitely skipped a couple of beats.

"Course, I wouldn't mind loosing just this once, given the circumstances,"

"You better not mess with me Simms," She warned, raising her eyebrows. "Besides I don't think you could handle it."  
"Oh, touché!" He grinned and began to pull her along to the woods. "Come on, let's get this party started!"


	2. Race

Chapter Two—_Race_

Tyler's heart leapt with excitement as he hopped into the front seat of his car. Reid was already sitting in the seat beside him, tapping his fingers excitedly on the dashboard.

"Come on!" He yelled. "Let's get this show on the road gents!"

"And ladies," Val prompted as she jumped into the backseat. Tyler glanced at her through the rear view mirror and she winked at him. Good old Val, she hadn't changed one bit. Val's parents were both graduates from Yale, Val's mom was an established lawyer from New York, and her father did marketing in a huge worldwide company. Her dad was always big on the whole family pride thing, so he decided to name her Valiant. Val spend her entire childhood in misery about her name. So on her 16th birthday, she dragged her mother down to the birthright office and forced her to sign the papers so she could legally change her name to Val. Tyler had heard that her dad still called her Valiant, but if anyone at Spencer so much as spoke the word, they'd get their ass kicked.

He noticed there was something more to Val that year. Her dark red and brown hair was longer, and it brought out the sparkle in her hazel eyes even more. He thought she might have grown a couple of inches to, she seemed taller, thinner, and her skin was sprinkled with delicate freckles from the sun.

"Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Reid laughed as Tyler revved the engine just for kicks. Aaron and his boys were now piling into his black Camaro.

"I'm going to get lucky boys," Aaron hollered at them. "I'll be the one seeing Val's tits tonight."  
Tyler looked over my shoulder to see Val flipping him off through the backseat window.

"Sorry Aaron, the only people who are getting a peep show tonight are Tyler and I!" Reid taunted back, sticking out his tongue and making a ridiculous face.

"All right, on three!" Tyler shouted out the window, his fingers hovering over gearshift.

"Three!" Aaron yelled and began to pull out from his parking spot at top speed.

"Son of a bitch!" Reid shrieked in anger. "Step on it man!"

And he did. The tires squealed loudly as they shot off down the dusty old road after Aaron. Reid cranked up the stereo and began howling loudly like an escaped lunatic.

"Okay," Tyler yelled over the music. "Here's the plan, just before we get to the point, we'll take the shortcut through the bush and cut them off at Hawthorne."

"Wait!" Val shouted back. "When we get to Hawthorne pull over."

"Are you drunk Val?" Reid yelled as they went flying over a particularly large bump. "Stopping isn't going to win the race! Unless you actually do want to show Aaron Abbot your rack."

"Oh trust me he'll be seeing something much better. Tell you what, if we loose the race, I'll pay you each 50 bucks."

"Okay deal! Tyler pull over at Hawthorne!"

Eager to see what Val had up her sleeve, Tyler closed the space between them and the Camaro. Reid was bouncing up and down in his seat and Tyler thought he might die from excitement.

"Turn, turn this bitch!" He yelled, as Tyler jerked the wheel and the car went soaring down the bumpy path.

"This can't be good for the tires," He mumbled as he dogged a nearby tree, and then burst out laughing.

"No shit!" Reid cackled as Tyler floored the gas petal. The trio went flying out of the bush and onto the solid rock of Hawthorne Point. In the distance Tyler could see Aaron's car quickly gaining on them.

"Okay, Tyler, out of the front seat." Val instructed.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Just trust me!" She laughed, jumping out of the back seat hurriedly.

Tyler turned to Reid in protest, but he merely shrugged and replied with; "50 bucks baby boy."

Defeated, he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Hurry! They're catching up!" Val shoved him out of the front and he quickly ran to the back.

"So what exactly are you planning to do with my car?"

"Watch and learn boys, watch and learn."

Tyler's head jerked backwards as his body slammed hard into the back seat.

"Holy shit! Fast enough?"

She zoomed straight down the point and then hit the breaks. Finally Tyler understood. She was drifting, where and how she learned how to fucking drift he didn't know. All he knew is that is was damn cool. They were all pressed tightly to the left side of the car as it began to spin, Reid's cheers drowning out the music all together. The dust began to pour upwards from the ground right on cue as Aaron's car came to an abrupt halt. Val completed the final spin and then halted as she rolled down the window.

"How's that for a show faggot!" She yelled.

Tyler could just make out the coughing figures of Aaron and his friends through my window. They zoom past Aaron's car and back towards the party. Reid just stared at Val in awe the whole way back.

"How? How? That was freaking awesome!"

"My dad used to be a street racer, before he met my mom." She said casually. "He taught me secretly the year I got my license."

Tyler shook my head in amazement. She was constantly full of surprises.

They all piled out of my car, ready to return to the party, in much better spirits then they had been before. Val tossed Tyler his keys as she headed back over to Cass. He pocketed them and shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his lips.

Back at the party, Caleb and Pogue were looking slightly terrified that they had been left with a drunk, horny Cass. Val swiped the half full bottle of Budweiser from Cass and chugged the remaining contents.

"Where were you guys? What the hell?"

"Oh shut up," Val laughed. "As if you even noticed we were gone."

"Did yah miss me that much Cass?" Reid piped up hopefully.

Caleb headed over to Tyler and muttered; "Hey man, let's get some more beers."

He nodded in agreement and they went off to raid the cooler for more beer.

"It's getting kind of late," Cass yawned, taking a seat on the log bench next to Pogue.

"How'd you guys get out here anyways?" Tyler asked, noticing the absence of Cassidy's bright pink BMW in the bush.

"Lacey gave us a lift, I think she left about an hour ago though." Cass shrugged.

"I'll give you girls a lift home," Caleb said politely. "I can stop drinking now if you want."

"Oh you guys are such wimps!" Val laughed, her hair shining an even brighter shade of red next to the fire. "It's not even 12:30 yet, come on! We've got the whole night!"

"I agree," Tyler said, nodding earnestly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Val, I want you to come home with me!" Cassidy whined. "You know how scared I get when you aren't there. Our dorm is so creepy!"

"I can always keep you company," Reid sneered. "Not like I haven't before." He added. Tyler knew it was just to spite her. Reid was still pretty upset about Cassidy breaking his heart after all.

"Uh, I'll pass, thanks." Cassidy said bitchily.

"Your loss princess." Reid shrugged.

"Val please," she said, ignoring Reid.

Val let out a sigh of exasperation. "Okay, fine. You sure it's okay if you give me and the drama queen here a lift home Caleb?"

"Not a problem, I need to go home and see my mom anyways."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Cass squealed. Tyler snorted quietly with laughter as he watched Pogue shifting ever so slightly away from her on the log.

"Well, we might as well head out to then if you losers are backing out early." Tyler grimaced, shaking his head.

"Shut up Ty, you know if I could I would." Val retorted.

"Well you're just to much of a pushover aren't you?" He grinned, giving her a playful shove.

"And you're just to much of an ass!" She shot back. "Ohhh! That's right."

"Whatever," he said overdramatically. "You owe me a strip tease."

"Yeah, show me yah titties!" Reid bellowed in her ear.

"You have to catch me first!" She yelled, and shot off towards the car area. Tyler paused for a moment, admiring the way her red hair contrasted with her pale pink top, and how damn good her legs looked in her black shorts before dashing after her.

She leapt into Caleb's new mustang convertible as Cassidy and Caleb slid into the front laughing. Pogue shook his head with a grin as he started up his bike.

Reid had already hoped into Tyler's hummer and turned on the music again. As Caleb's car pulled away from the ground, Val turned around and yanked down her top for a brief moment, giving Tyler more then enough time to take a look and then gave him the finger as they turned around the corner.

"Dude!" Reid said in bewilderment. "She showed you her tits."

"Told you there would be nice," Tyler grinned, starting the car.

"Man!" Reid smirked, shaking his head. "She wants you, BAD."

"Well you don't have to tell me twice," He added cockily.

"So, seal the deal bro! What's stopping you?"

Tyler grinned pervishly for a brief moment and then frowned.

"It's complicated Reid, you know how it is. It's hard for any of to get close to people. I mean, just look at Caleb and Sarah, she found out and well, now look, she moved away even though she had the choice to stay."

"Whatever man, Sarah was a bitch."  
"You're just saying that because she didn't want to sleep with you." Tyler shot back, a little harsher then he had intended to. Reid didn't seem to mind however.

"Caleb really liked her. It's just complicated, especially now that we've all ascended things are just—"

"—Complicated," Reid finished for him. "Whatever man, I get it, I get it. I'm just saying, it doesn't hurt to be getting a little ass now and then."

Tyler punched him. "Man, that is really all you think about, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged," he smirked, tossing his hands up in the air.

Tyler shook my head and laughed, as they drove away. His mind ended up wandering back to Val. He thought about her smile, and the way when she laughed how she seemed to light up everything around her. It sounded cheesy when he put it into words, but in his head it all made perfect sense. Reid was right, Tyler liked her, and she liked him. Why couldn't he just stop messing around and go somewhere with things? Reid had one-night stands and random sex all the time, and the other three of them all had before in the past. But there was just something about Val, something _special_. Tyler just couldn't wrap his head around it. He spent the rest of the drive back to the school mulling over it and still couldn't figure it out as he crawled into his bed.

Just as I was about to flick off the light, Reid yawned and said to him;

"Just think man, you could be doing Val right now."

"Shut up man." He replied, slipping under his covers. And with a stab of annoyance, he realized that Reid was right.


	3. Attraction

Chapter Three—Attraction

After giving Caleb several drunken hugs goodbye, Cass and Val finally stumbled to their dorm, giggling loudly as they danced down the halls.

"Caleb and Pogue! Both single! I cannot believe how good this year is turning out to be!" Cassidy tittered loudly as she struggled to unlock the door to our dorm.

"Who cares?" Val said rubbing her thighs that now had goose bumps from the chilly hallway. "Tyler Simms is the sexiest man alive."

The alcohol was really hitting her now, and after 8 and a half beer she really buzzing with excitement.

"Yeah, and he totally wants you. Like, bad. Did you guys totally go hook up in the bush when you ran away?"

"No, god. We raced that prick Aaron Abbot; he thought that if he won, I'd strip for him. Well I showed him, fucking prick."

"No," Cass corrected with a giggly hiccup. "You showed Tyler!"

She doubled over and began cackling and snorting with laughter. Val laughed along and felt her cheeks heat up and the thought of her own daring. It had been a spur of the moment idea, but she had figured it would at least leave a lasting impression of her in Tyler's brain, however perverted it might have been.

"Umm, Cass, had to interrupt the joke, but can we go into our dorm now?"

Cass blinked and then cracked up once more, pushing the unlocked door open and stumbling drunkenly inside. Their dorm was stacked high of suitcases and boxes of stuff that they had been too lazy to unpack yet. Val walked over to her bed and shoved a couple of boxes onto the floor carelessly. She could deal with them in the morning.

"So seriously, if you don't get in bed with Tyler I will totally kill you. No joke." Cass smirked.

Val tossed my pillow at Cass and it smacked her square in the face. She keeled over once again in laughter and attempted to toss it back, missing Val by about 2 feet.

"We'll see," Val grinned. "You know, if I had to choose though I'd want more than I one night stand. But hey, either way I'd be happy. One night stand wouldn't be bad either."

"Oh, you like him that much do you?" Cass slurred, still rocking back and forth on her bed.

"Come on, you've known that for how long now?" Val rolled her eyes.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror and began to fix her long red hair with her hands. Amazingly enough her makeup had stayed on nicely, despite the crazy car ride, and her hair had more or less stayed in tact. She yanked off her tank top and began to rummage in one of her suitcases for a shirt that didn't smell like beer.

"W-w-ell," Cass yawned loudly, stretching her arms high over her head. "Tyler's sexy, I'd do him. But he's not as sexy as Caleb or Pogue, damn."

"Dream on Cass," I laughed.

"Hey, it could happen, you never know," she added hopefully. "But I'm drunk and dead tired, and we have stupid class tomorrow, I should probably turn in."

"We don't have class until after lunch! Let's watch a movie, or something." Val was wide-awake and not ready to put an end to such a great night.

"I'm to s-sleepy." Cass muttered as her head hit the pillow and a few moments Val's ears were greeted by the sound of gentle snores. She groaned and rolled over. She just wanted to go out and do something. A sudden idea stuck her mind, to call Tyler. It could just be a "oh just making sure you got back to your dorms safely, because you were wasted" kind of call, and then casually suggest going for a walk. She was debating on weather or not it would sound to desperate if she did when the solution presented itself for her. She lunged for her cell phone that was on her bedside table and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey flash girl."

Val grinned and sat up, checking her watch.

"Well hey stranger, what's going on? You made it home safe and sound?"

"You bet. Hey listen, Reid's sound asleep and his snoring is driving me nuts, wanna go do something?"

"Definitely. I bet you Cass's snoring is worse." She held the phone over towards Cass's bed and right on cue, the lump of covers gave a loud, obnoxious snore. Val could hear Tyler cracking up in the background.

"Man, that is brutal. All right, how long you gonna be?"

"Give me 5 minutes," She said, jumping out of bed.

"Cool, I'll be at your dorm in 3."

Val clicked off the phone and hurriedly changed into a fresh pair of gray jeans, a pale blue tank top and her Spenser girl's swim team sweatshirt. She just had time to swipe on a new layer of mascara and brush out her tangled locks when she heard a knocking on the door.

"So this is your new dorm, huh?" Tyler said as he stepped in, surveying the messy room.

"It's way cleaner than mine and Reid's. You have no idea what it's like living with a total slob."

"Oh no, trust me I do. Cass has never had to do a smidgen of cleaning in her entire life."

He grinned, his bright blue eyes flashing deviously.

"So let's go," Val urged. "I really don't want to hear anymore snoring."

They tiptoed out of the dorm and shut the door behind the blissfully snoring Cassidy and began to walk down the hall.

"So I have to hand it to you Watkins, you got guts."

"Well, a bet was a bet wasn't it, you did win the race." She grinned mischievously.

"Well I was going to say how gutsy your driving was, but you uhh, how should I put this, baring your true self wasn't so bad either."

Val raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever Perv, that is going to be highlight of your year. No wait, make it your life."

"What can I say, I dig cheap thrills." He shrugged playfully.

"Thrill? Yes. Cheap? I don't think so. I'm first class."

"Whatever you say, queer." He laughed as they descended a long set of wooden stairs to the main lobby. The two of them stepped out into the cool, fresh air. Val shivered slightly in the breeze and wrapped her sweater tightly to her body. Tyler took that as an opportunity and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. Val couldn't help but smile.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, admiring the star sprinkled sky until they reached the side gardens of the school.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Val asked as they reached Tyler's car.

"Well, Nicky's is open late on Tuesdays." He grinned and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Sounds perfect."

When they got to Nicky's it was packed full of people from the town, all lucky legal drinking age bastards shooting whiskey and playing pool. Tyler and Val shuffled through the mass of people until they reached the counter where Nicky was dusting off a rack of glasses.

"Hey Nicky!" Tyler shouted over the crowd. "How about a brew?"

"Not a chance," he laughed.

"Oh come on Nicky," Val grinned, leaning over the counter. "I know you make a mean Cosmo."

"Val! Hey how's your dad doing?"

"He's doing good, and if you make me a Cosmo I won't tell," She winked and put down five dollars on the counter.

"Nicky knows your dad?" Tyler whispered in her ear in bewilderment.

"I told you, I'm well connected." She laughed. "So Nicky how about it?"

Nicky stared at her with annoyance and Val knew she had won. He pulled down a tall martini glass and began to mix up a drink. When he was finished he took out a Sleeman beer and slid it down the table to Tyler.

"If anyone asks, your both 21." He sighed, and passed Val her drink.

"What are you talking about Nicky? I turned 21 two weeks ago." She grinned and headed over to a table, Tyler still looking stunned about the cold beer in his hand as he followed her.

"I don't know how you can get away with this stuff." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's just my natural awesomeness." Val shrugged.

"Apparently," He grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "Thanks for coming out."

"Are you kidding?" She said, taking a huge sip of her delicious drink. "I was wide awake listening to Cass's snores."

"Man, she cannot be as bad as Reid. I'm getting him a fucking snore machine for Christmas."

Val giggled. She just couldn't get over how great Tyler was. Not only did he look like a male model straight out of a magazine, (tall, muscular, gorgeous blue eyes, adorable smile, perfect brown hair that was not to short, not to long.), but he had such a unique personality, something about him just sparked her attention.

Tyler took a long, quenching sip of beer and then slammed it down on the table.

"Well come on now, let's get off our asses and have some fun."

Without warning, Val was yanked off of her seat and dragged onto the dance floor. The song that had just been playing stopped and Tyler let out a load groan as Britney Spears' "Gimmie More" came on.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled.

"It's Britney Bitch!" Val screamed at him right on cue with Britney's opening line. Tyler rolled his eyes but Val grabbed his arm and dragged him to the center of the dance floor. She finally got Tyler to loosen up half way thru the song and laughed so hard her Cosmo nearly came up when he tried to imitate Britney's strip tease dance. After 10 songs they were pretty much spent and sunk gratefully back into their chairs.

"I'm so tired," She gasped, slurping down the remains of her drink.

"It's 2:30am, small wonder," Tyler grinned.

"I guess we should head back to school." Val yawned.

"Guess so." Tyler agreed.

They stood up to go, scraping back their chairs. The crowd in the bar was beginning to dwindle away and Nicky was sweeping up the floor.

"Hey Val?" Tyler asked, touching her arm gently and turning her around. "One more thing, before we go."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. Val's stomach must have done more somersaults then an elite gymnast.

He pulled away with a beaming grin on his face.

"I've been meaning to do that all night."

Tyler said goodbye to Val at her dorm. His and Reid's was one flight up. Val was floating on air, her adrenaline soaring, She had felt tired back at Nicky's but ever since that little moment she had been wide awake.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to face the music, or should I say, the snores." She said, still unable to stop grinning.

"You're such a goof," He laughed and ruffled the top of her head with his hand.

Val ducked out of his hair messing grip and he grabbed her arms and pinned them over my head.

"Let go you fiend!" She laughed as she struggled to get free.

"Goodnight loser." He whispered, his lips brushed gently against hers and then pressed themselves into them firmly. The kiss seemed to last forever but not long enough as he bit the bottom of her lip playfully and pulled away.

"Goodnight." Val smiled.

He winked at her and turned and walked down the corridor. Val watched him disappear around the corner and then despite herself, let out a sigh of uncontrollable happiness as she slipped quietly into her dorm.


	4. Boys and Girls

**Chapter Four—Boys and Girls**

Wednesday afternoon was the first day of classes for Spencer students. In the morning, they were supposed to pick up their class schedules in the main lobby and then proceed to the first class directly after lunch. For the majority of the Spencer Seniors, the first class of the year was English, taught by a frumpy old man by the name of Mr. Hubert.

Tyler Simms sauntered into the university styled classroom 5 minutes before the class began. Already a large gathering of students were chatting happily and trying to locate their assigned seats in the classroom. Tyler was in more or less high spirits, aside from the pounding hangover and the vague memories of last night. The main thing on his mind was kissing Val. The memory was a little fuzzy, but still vivid at the same time in his mind. What had he been thinking? He hadn't even figured out what he intentions were with her. But it was just a kiss; Val was just as much a flirt as he was. It couldn't do any harm, and it might even lead to other things. Besides, it's not like he had seduced her into sleeping with him, so why feel guilty at all? With that assumption in his head, he wistfully recalled the way Val's mouth had tasted. Like strawberry lip balm and Cosmopolitan all mixed together.

Val Watkins strode into the classroom about 2 minutes after Tyler did. She had cleaned herself up nicely, and didn't remotely look as though she had been partying into the wee hours of the morning. Her long, sleek red hair was tied back in a ponytail, with wisps of bangs falling loosely onto her face. Val was in unbelievably high spirits, for she to was reminiscing the kiss from last night. She spotted Tyler across the room, taking his seat next to Aaron Abbot, who looked utterly pissed to have Tyler as his seat partner. She caught his gaze and smiled in what she hoped was an attractive way. Tyler smiled back and gave a little wave. Val walked briskly over towards Mr. Hubert as he greeted her and pointed out her seat.

Cassidy entered the classroom next. Her bright Barbie doll blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail to match Val's only Cassidy's looked slightly more frazzled and she had an overall tired look to her. Her night had been fun, sure she had been drunk, but nothing exciting had really happened and she had failed in hooking up with anyone all night. She had set high expectations for the coming back party, and it had been a bit of a letdown. She stifled a loud yawn as she asked Mr. Hubert where she was sitting. He had decided to be nice and allow her to sit next to Val. She scanned the room briefly, found her roommate and proceeded towards her. As soon as she had taken her seat, she glanced around and her eyes fell of Reid Garwin who was just entering the room. A weird sensation tingled inside her as she caught his gaze but she ignored it and turned away. There was no way in hell she was attracted to Reid. Right?

Reid raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at Cass who he had just caught looking at him. No need to get your hopes up, he thought bitterly. She was probably just thinking about how repulsive he was.

"Ah, Mr. Garwin. Had a good summer I presume?"

"Yeah, excellent. Where's my seat?" Reid said, uninterested in carrying on a cheerful conversation. Mr. Hubert shot him an appraising look and then pointed to a spot near the top of the bleacher like seats.

"Top right, next to Mr. Danvers, if he ever get's here."

Reid shrugged, at least he got to sit with one of his friends, unlike Tyler who Reid had just spotted looking very grumpy and scowling at his seat partner Aaron. Reid glanced at the clock, 2 minutes to class, weird, Caleb was always early.

Pogue Parry was already sitting in his seat, staring glumly at his ex-girlfriend Kate who was chatting up Will Ferris and giggling loudly every time he made a joke. Pogue knew the break up had been for the best but it still hurt having to see her all the time. Why couldn't she have moved away like Sarah had? Would have been way easier not to think about her. He stared at the clock, 1 minute to go until the torture started. He looked over abruptly as his seatmate sat down beside him. Someone he had never seen before, she must have been a transfer or something. She glanced over at him; she looked slightly flushed and out of breathe. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he sat back. "I'm Pogue."

"Lena," she said, shaking his hand. "Guess we're partners huh?"

"Guess so," he smiled. She was cute. Her dark brown hair was sleek and straight; with a sickening twinge it almost reminded him of Kate's. Except Lena had bright blue eyes and curved red lips and an olive complexion. She spoke with a bit of an accent, which Pogue suddenly realized was Italian.

"Did you just transfer here?"

"Actually, no." She blushed slightly. "I came late into last semester, so not many people know me."

"That's crazy, I wonder why I've never seen you before."

"I didn't really get out that much last year," she grinned. "My only friend for the first two months was the captain of the chess team."

"Well that might explain it then," Pogue grinned. Lena grinned back.

Caleb Danvers was half jogging, half walking as he hurriedly headed towards his classroom, trying to send Sarah a friendly text message that wouldn't sound to awkward as he did so. He finally decided on sending 'hey you, hope you have a great first day back at your old school. Let me know how it goes.' And then proceeded to jog a bit faster while he glanced at the time on his phone. Almost immediately his phone began to vibrate in his hand and he flipped it open. _Caleb._ It read. _Please don't text me anymore. –Sarah. _Caleb blinked at his phone and nearly ran into a wall as he did so. Don't text her anymore? His insides seemed to squeeze tightly together and his brain began to spin. He rapidly texted back; _what, so I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore? What happened to staying friends and keeping in touch? _He snapped his phone shut with anger. He turned the corner once more and continued to speed walk. _Bzzzzzt._ His phone went off again. He flipped it open again. _I just don't want to talk to you anymore. It's too complicated. Sorry, bye. _Caleb slammed it shut and tossed into his school bag angrily. He finally reached the classroom and dashed inside. He was obviously the last person there, but class had not yet begun because of all the chattering surrounding the room. He looked up to find Reid who was waving him over and pointing to the seat next to him. He began to climb the stairs, nodding at Tyler as he passed and attempted to nod at Pogue, who didn't even notice because he was to busy talking to a girl who Caleb recognized as the Italian girl who had transferred in late last semester. He sunk down into his seat and then turned to Reid. He normally would only talk to Pogue about his girl problems, but right now he was so angry he tossed Reid his phone.

"Man, look at what Sarah just texted me."

Reid began to scroll through the phone's inbox and then raised his eyebrows with an air of disgust.

"Dude, what a bitch!" Reid exclaimed, handing Caleb back the phone.

"I know man, I don't know what her problem is."

"Oh well!" Said Reid, patting him on the back. "Who cares? Its just Sarah. Just think about all the new meat we've got in this year."

"Oh yeah," Caleb spat bitterly. "Like who?"

"Like—" Reid glanced around the room for a few moments. "Like her! Holy shit—"

Caleb glanced down to where Reid was pointing. A girl who Caleb had never seen before had just entered the room and began to speak fervently with Mr. Hubert.

"Whoa," Caleb said despite himself. Reid was right; the girl who was now being passed volumes of books from Mr. Hubert was downright gorgeous. She had long; soft brown tendrils piled high on top of her head and cascaded all the way down her back. Behind a pair of black, stylish glasses were a pair of vivid blue eyes and her soft pink lips were quivering slightly.

Blake Francis was nervously glancing at the packed classroom surrounding her. First day of school had always been a breeze to her, but not having any friends yet made her slightly uncomfortable. She nodded absently mindedly as her new teacher, Mr. Hubert; a pompous looking old man passed her the final book on the list and her showed her where her seat was. Blake felt the eyes of the students looking her over, she shrugged it off mentally and continued to her seat which was in the far right hand corner, next to two boys, one blonde and one dark haired. She suddenly realized with a slight disappointment that she had no seat partner.

"Okay class," Mr. Hubert coughed and began tapping on the board behind him.

Slowly, everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the teacher.

"Oh yes, one more thing before we begin. We have a new student to this class, Miss Blake Francis just transferred in from New York."

Blake sighed as all the students craned their necks to look at her. Just perfect, she was now totally alienated in the classroom. She had begged her mother to allow her to move to Spencer a few days prior to classes so she could go to some parties and meet a few new people, but her mother had refused to reschedule her flight.

"Miss Francis, because you now make our classroom an odd number, you'll be working this term with Mr. Garwin and Mr. Danvers to your right."

Blake turned as the two boys smiled at her. The blonde one did a funny little wave and finger snap, where as the dark haired one bent towards her.

"I'm Caleb, that's Reid. Welcome to Spencer." He whispered.

"Thanks," Blake said grateful that someone her own age had finally spoken to her.

"So, is this class going to suck or what?" She whispered back.

"You have no idea," Caleb grinned.

"All right now class, if you would please turn to your Great American Literature text book, we will begin reading on page 9."

After a grueling hour and a half later, the Spencer Seniors filed neatly out of the classroom. The boys headed off for swimming, where as the girls headed off to other classes such as art or woman's studies. Tyler quickly pushed his way ahead of people in order to catch up with Val as the students all stepped outside into the sunny Spencer gardens. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and she turned around in surprise.

"Oh hey!" She beamed once she realized who it was. "What that fucking brutal or what?"

"You're telling me," Tyler grinned, now falling into step with her. Cassidy who had been walked next to Val sighed heavily.

"I'll see you in class Val," she said shooting Tyler a displeased look and then walking away to another group of girls.

"She doesn't look all that chipper this morning does she?" Tyler said.

"No," Val laughed. "There was no coffee this morning by the time she woke up and finally got her hangover ass down to breakfast."

"I see, I see, and how's your hangover treating you?"

"What hangover?" She smiled. "I feel just fine. Except that class was so boring I have a headache now."

"Hey well, I just wanted to see what you were up to tonight?" Tyler asked casually.

"Cass wants me to go to her basketball tryouts," Val replied. "But I'd love some company if you want to come. And if she makes the team I'm sure she'll want to go out after to celebrate. You in?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll meet you at your dorm at 7?"

"Sure thing, bye loser have fun in swimming. Don't check out to many of the guys in the change room."

"Oh you are so sick," Tyler winced. "Your just mad because you don't get to see me change."

Val just laughed and waved goodbye as she headed off to her class. Tyler paused and watched her run away to catch up with Cass. He know it sounded lame and stupid, but he hadn't been this excited to spend time with a girl in a long, long time. And he had no idea what that meant.

After everyone else had left, Caleb lingered behind the classroom as he watched Blake shuffling with her papers and trying to organize everything.

"You need some help finding your next class?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled gratefully. "That would be great. My mom wouldn't let me come early, so I have no idea where anything is."

"So New York eh?" He asked, grabbing a stack of books off of her desk to carry.

"Yeah, born and raised!" She smiled. The two of them headed out into the sunny afternoon.

"So let's see your schedule here," Tyler said, taking her sheet of paper that indicated all her classes. Right now you have art, which will be with Val and Cass upstairs. They're nice girls, you guys would get right along." He smiled at her, still a bit taken aback by her flawless beauty.

"Thanks, if you just point me in the right direction I'm sure I can manage. I don't want you being late for class."

"Huh? Oh, right. Well art is on the second floor of that building, first door on the left."

"Thanks," she smiled and paused for a moment. "So, guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah definitely," Caleb smiled. He felt as if he should say something more. Like, offer her his phone number or something. In case she needed a friend. But she had already turned and headed off towards the back building. Caleb smacked himself inwardly. Who was he kidding anyway? It wasn't like she was interested. And besides, could he really afford dramatic girl problems on top of all his other ones? Ever since he had ascended he had felt..._different._ The power was more difficult to control, but he hadn't barley used all summer. Besides, he obviously wasn't having much luck in the girl department these days anyways, what with Sarah never wanting to speak to him again and all.

He began to slowly walk towards the pool, in glum spirits and brooding over life in general. He began to think back to his birthday, the most terrifying memory of his life. Nobody had ever found Chase's body. The police had filed it as a missing person and that had been that. They didn't consider it top priority because both of his parents were dead, so nobody was really looking for him. Caleb shuddered as a cool breeze past his way. The sinking feeling that had hit him so many times the summer suddenly swallowed up his insides once more. Was Chase really dead? Or was he still out there somewhere? Caleb closed his eyes tightly. _Just shrug it off_, he told him self coolly. _Stay cool. _

"Caleb!" He jumped and spun around.

"Jesus, you scared me man," he breathed a sigh of relief just to see Pogue who had caught up to him.

"Dude, you look really pale. You feeling all right?"

"What? Oh yeah, totally. That class was just brutal, that's all."

"Man, Reid told me about those texts you got from Sarah. I'm sorry bro."

"Whatever man, I'm over it." He shrugged. "Let's go swimming."

"All right! State finals again this year?"

"Always," Caleb smiled as they headed off towards the pool. But deep down in the back of his mind, he still couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling he used to get almost as if the power was being used. The feeling of pure dread.

**Author's Note**_: I'm sorry it's so boring right now, but I have a big plot behind all of this! I promise! It's not all-just relationship stuff, there's a much bigger twist coming along! Hold tight and keep reading! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added it to your alert! _


	5. Game On

Chapter Five—Game On

Droplets of sweat eased their way down Cass's face as she finally headed off the court and into the showers. She waved eagerly at her roommate Val, who had shown up to cheer her on. Val had also brought Tyler tag-along- Simms as Cass was now referring to him as. It was so unfair, Val had a sexy boy pining over her all day long and Cass had nobody. Well, sort of. Her thoughts raced back to Reid, and how all day long she had kept pondering about him.

She pealed off her clothes and stepped eagerly in to the closest shower. The change room was a buzz of girls, hoping that they had made the team. Cass wasn't concerned, she had made it every year since she had been at Spencer, and been the captain of the team twice. When she changed back into her fresh set of clothes, a pair of plaid gray shorts and a white t-shirt, she lined up along the gym floor with the other team hopefuls.

The gym coach, Miss Kerns, a tall, lanky woman with a snappish personality began to address the senior girls.

"Okay, so before I announce the team members, I just want to congratulate you all on doing a great job and trying your best. You all made a superb effort."

_Ya de blah, blah, blah_! Cass thought. _Hurry up and tell us already!_

Miss Kerns began reading off people's names and giving them their jersey numbers. Finally Lacey Geller was named assistant captain and then Cassidy's name was called.

"Cassidy Wells, Captain. Good work everyone, team practice starts next Tuesday."

Cass did a little victory dance and then pumped her fist in the air.

"Hell yes ladies!" She said to the other girls who had made the team. "It's going to be a great season!" Cass looked up to the stands to see Val standing up and cheering. She beamed back at her and then grabbed her lacoste gym back and headed over to greet them.

"So, victory celebration or what? Drinks on me!" Cass enthused.

"Right on, Tyler has his car parked outside so let's get going." Val said.

"Congrats captain!" Tyler added, patting her on the back.

The three of them piled into Tyler's black SUV and drove out of the student parking lot.

"Hope you don't mind," Tyler said, as he finished sending a text. "But we have to make a quick stop and pick up Reid, he needs a ride."

"What?" Cassidy groaned. "Way to damper my mood."

"It's only for the car ride Cass," Val said gently. "Just keep your cool."

"Oh, my cool is fine." Cass retorted. "It's his you should be worrying about."

Five minutes later, Reid opened the back door and slid in next to Cassidy, who had folded her hands grumpily and made a fierce attempt to stare blankly out her window.

"What's up everybody?" Reid said awkwardly as he buckled his seat belt.

"Not much dude," Tyler replied as he pulled away from the school.

Val glanced back at Cass who was still focusing hard at looking out of her window, despite the fact that you could barley see a thing in the dark.

At Nicky's, Caleb and Pogue were already seated at a large table, munching away at a giant plate of French fries.

"Aww, how cute," sneered Reid. "You two on a date or something?"

"Oh save it Reid," Caleb groaned, shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Touchy, touchy." Reid said, sitting down next to him. "Hey Tyler, go get me some grub."

"Yes your majesty," Tyler said mockingly. "Come on," he said to Val. "Let's see if you can con Nicky into getting us drinks again."

Cass sighed and said down, in a way in which she hoped looked unwillingly next to Reid.

"Oh yeah, how were tryouts?" Asked Pogue, who only knew of the tryouts because Kate had been so excited about them right before they had broken up.

"Great," said Cass. "I got captain again."

"Congratulations," said Caleb, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, good job!" Reid added, sounding much more friendlier then usual.

"Uh, thanks." Cass said, and glanced over at him quickly before turning away. "So, uh, how was everyone's first day back?" She finished lamely.

Everyone began to mutter about how much it sucked and how much of a bitch English would be. Tyler and Val came back carrying plates full of food and a round of what appeared to be orange juice.

"Screwdrivers," Val winked as she passed one to Reid, who had been staring at it disapprovingly. Everyone began to dig in and drink up.

Caleb kept checking his phone every five minutes to see if Sarah had ever bothered to reply to him, just in case she had change of heart. He was giving up hope more and more with each time he glanced at his phone. He desperately needed a distraction from the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. As if right on cue, the brunette girl who he had met earlier on that day walked through the door with Lacey Geller, a popular girl who Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler knew quite well.

"Hey," Reid said, nudging him in the ribs. "There's that new hottie who sits beside you in English."

"Who, Blake?" Said Val. "She's in our art class, really nice girl. From New York I think?"

"Yeah," added Cass. "She made it on our team, she's got a great long shot. Hey Lacey! Blake! Over here, pull up some seats!"

Lacey and Blake walked over and sat down in-between Cass and Val.

"Hey everyone," Lacey smiled, speaking in her usual rapid voice. "This is my new roommate, Blake. Blake this is Val and Cass who I think you met earlier." Blake smiled at the two girls.

"Oh yeah, the ones who got paint on my new purse." She laughed. Val and Cass giggled nervously.

"And this is Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers."

"I've met two of them already." Blake grinned, locking eyes with Caleb. "Reid and Caleb are my English partners."

"Great, well now you know some very important people," Lacey chattered. "Ouhh, Aaron Abbot's coming over, you better stay clear of him."

Blake raised her eyes reproachfully as curly haired Aaron sauntered over.

"Hey Lacey," he called. "Why not introduce me to your sexy new friend?"

Lacey opened her mouth to say something but Blake cut her off.

"Sorry," she smiled sweetly. "But I think I've already met enough people for the day, thanks."

Aaron scowled at her. "Your goddamn loss, I'm the only person worth knowing in the school."

Blake's eyebrows rose even higher and she folded her arms.

"Oh really," she said, sounding unconcerned. "Well in that case I guess I better call my mom and make her transfer me immediately."

Everyone around the table howled with laughter and Aaron shot her the dirtiest of looks and sulked off.

"Props!" Said Reid, pounding her fist.

"Being brought up in New York taught me a few things. First and foremost how to spot a loser from a non loser." She grinned and once again caught gazes with Caleb.

Caleb was surveying her closely. He couldn't help but be interested, she seemed different, and something about those eyes, they looked almost, _wicked_. He was intrigued but knew better then to tread in dangerous waters. At least, for a now. But still— he needed a distraction. And this new girl was proving to be effective.

"So, I take it you found your way to art okay by my instructions?" He asked.

"I did. Thanks again for that, I probably would have ended up in the middle of no where." She seemed to be boring into his eyes with hers, flashing them slightly as he looked back. "So," she said. "Who's all up for dancing? You guys do dance here, right?" She added, sounding a bit concerned that she might have said something weird.

"We sure do," Reid said. Caleb groaned inwardly as he watched Reid leer down her chest. "And I would be more than happy to be your first dancing partner at Spencer."

"You sure you up for the challenge?" She asked playfully.

Everyone began to scrape his or her chair and get up. Tyler had immediately grabbed Val and began to twirl her around enthusiastically. Reid accompanied Blake and Cass for a brief moment, felt a twinge of jealously but suffocated it when Pogue asked her for a dance. Caleb felt obliged to dance with Lacey, as she was the remained girl but ended up combining him, Pogue and Cassidy into one large dancing group so he could get a better look at Blake.

Reid had already gotten his hands on her hips, but she didn't seem to mind, nor did she seem remotely interested in him either. After the song was over, Blake walked over to Caleb and whispered in his ear.

"How about a thank you dance? For being so sweet to me on my first day."

"Sure," said Caleb stupidly. He was mystified by her aura. The music began and Caleb found himself completely immersed in watching the way her body moved perfectly in time with the music. She led him with ease so he didn't really have to do much, just watch and enjoy the sensation of their body heat exchanging sparks of friction.

Blake liked the way Caleb smiled and had eased up to her so smoothly. He followed her lead and found his place in the music. Blake loved dancing. She felt so free and unleashed, like nothing could stop her. She liked the way Caleb smelt, she would definitely have to ask what kind of cologne he used for future conversation. They danced on for the next couple songs, not saying a word but always holding each other's gaze. Blake was completely enjoying herself, she felt a strong connection to Caleb, as if they both shared some kind of secret, and seemed to understand this within each other.

When the last song ended, they both went back to sit down with the others. Tyler and Val were noticeably absent from the group. Pogue shrugged as Caleb shot him a "where's Tyler" kind of glance.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Val happened to be outside the back of the bar, making out. Tyler had her up against the wall and was enjoying every second of it. He broke a way for a brief moment and whispered in her ear. "So, do you want to go back to my dorm after this?" He didn't even care about anything else. At that moment, the thought of taking his time and figuring out Val was completely, blissfully absent from his mind. All he knew now was that he was half drunk, horny and wanted Val. Really bad.

"I guess that's a possibility," she smirked, her hands pulling his head back down towards hers. She didn't even care if Tyler was being a bit skeeze, she didn't believe it for a second that he was a bad guy, and she knew she was just as eager as he was.

"Okay," he murmured and resumed kissing her fervently. He paused once again and pulled back.

"Fuck, let's just get out of here now." He grinned sheepishly and pulled her away towards the parking lot.

Not ten minutes after they had reached the dorm, Tyler was sprawled out on his bed with Val pulling off his shirt and kissing her way down his neck. She paused and looked up at him, searching deep in his eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked. Tyler nodded and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"I really like you Val," he breathed. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Good enough answer for me," she smiled and tossed his shirt onto the floor.

"Well, time to head out I suppose," Pogue said, glancing at his watch. "Now that we have classes every fucking day."

Everyone filed out of the bar and made there way to the parking lot. The only familiar cars were Caleb's Mustang, Lacey's silver Lexus and Pogue's motorcycle. Tyler's SUV was conspicuously missing.

"Oh great," Reid muttered.

"I cannot believe they ditched us." Cassidy added, stepping up beside him. Reid turned to look at her, his stomach giving an irritating ache as he did so. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. She never would honestly realize it either. Reid knew that behind Cassidy's harsh exterior was a special person, someone who was hiding.

"Well," he said to her quietly. "I guess we'll have to get a lift back with Lacey."

"Yeah," she said. "Okay, let's go."

They climbed into the backseat, leaving the middle space between them empty. Reid began drumming his fingers on the door and Cassidy extruded a nail file from her purse. Lacey climbed in the drivers seat a few moments later.

"Caleb's giving Blake his number," she whispered excitedly. "Do you think he's totally into her or what?"

"Most likely, you know Caleb and his thing for the new girl."

"Yeah, well take my word for it," Lacey said lowering her voice. "Blake is _cool. _And I mean really cool, not just some bubbly blonde like Sarah was. Blake's got spine."

Blake entered the car and waved goodbye to Caleb out the window. Lacey honked loudly and then drove off.

When they reached the school, Lacey and Blake said goodnight and headed off towards their dorm on the bottom floor.

"Well, I might as well walk with you." Cass said casually. "Your dorm comes before mine."

"Okay," said Reid. They walked in silence down the corridor until they reached Reid and Tyler's dorm, which appeared to have barley any lights on, and a locked door. Reid tried to fiddle with the key to no avail.

"Oh son of a bitch," he said, bending down and picking up a sock, which happened to be his, which had obviously been put on the doorknob only to have fallen off.

"Oh gross," said Cass, turning away. "They're totally in there doing it."

"Son of a bitch," Reid grumbled again. "He could have at least given me a heads up, I would have crashed at Caleb's or something. Now what am I supposed to do, sleep outside in the hall until morning?"

"You can stay in my dorm, I guess." Cassidy said quietly. Reid turned to her and blinked. "Seriously," she added, suddenly realized that he had not believed her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, whatever I'm not going to make you sleep out here, it's gross and dirty. Come on." She headed off towards her dorm and Reid followed her. They stepped inside the cluttered dorm and Cass flicked on the light.

"Sorry about the mess," she said weakly.

"Mess? Are you kidding? You should see my dorm."

She laughed, and picked a few things off the floor and tossed them onto Val's bed, which is piled high with boxes and bags.

"I guess we'll have a share a bed," she mumbled. "There's way to much crap on the other one."

"I can uhh, sleep on the floor, if you want." Reid stammered.

"Whatever, I don't care." Cassidy said in her regular bitch mode tone. "You wanna watch a movie, or something?"

"Sure." Said Reid, sitting on the edge of her bed, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Go ahead and pick one," she said, gesturing to a pile of DVD's on the table beside her TV. "Just nothing stupid."

Reid got up and browsed through the pile while Cassidy busied herself in the mini kitchen area. Reid picked one and stuck it on. Cass gave back and sat down on the bed beside him with a bowl of popcorn and two beers.

"So," she said, passing him one. "What did you pick?"

"Promise you won't make fun, or tell anyone." Reid said seriously. Cass raised her eyebrows as the opening scene to The Notebook began to play. She turned and stared at him, they're eyes locked. He seemed so innocent, just sitting there on her bed; in a way she'd never seen him behave before. He'll probably just go telling everyone first thing tomorrow about how you invited him to sleep in your bed. A little voice in her said told her bitterly. But no—something about him, he seemed sincere.

"You actually like this movie? She asked.

"Yeah, you know, just something about a guy caring about a girl that much to right her a letter every day for a year. I gotta say, he's got class."

"Both of them do. Unlike Tyler and Val." She laughed.

"I should have seen it coming," Reid sighed. "Tyler's been wanting to fuck Val since day one."

"Ditto on her part too." Cassidy said honestly.

They sat together, just like that, sipping beer and eating popcorn and watching The Notebook. Cassidy got tears in her eyes in the part that she always did, when Rachael McAdams and Ryan Gosling finally get back together and kiss in the pouring rain. She felt so embarrassed but then looked over to see Reid was choking up a bit to, and she smiled.

By the ending scene, when the credits were rolling, Reid was lying down and Cassidy's head was resting peacefully on his shoulder. They were both sound asleep, snoring.


	6. Complications

**Chapter Six**—_Complications_

The next morning Caleb Danvers' alarm woke him up at 7am. He groggily rubbed his eyes and squinted out the window, where the sunshine was pouring through. He rolled over and buried his face deep into his pillow.

"Caleb, time to get up!" His mother called in a sing song voice. "Sweetie, you have school!"

Caleb moaned and yanked the covers over his head. He had not slept well; the constant uneasy feeling of dread had taken over his thoughts while he had lain in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling. He thoughts kept drifting to Chase and his mind kept reeling with the questions he had asked himself so many times that summer. _Was he really dead? What had happened in that barn? Why didn't they find a body?_ The irritating thoughts continued to follow him as he hopped into his shower to clean up, and still lingered with him as he ate his muffin, kissed his mother goodbye and hoped into his Mustang. In desperation he picked up his cell phone, scrolled through the numbers and then hesitated. It was only 7:30; Pogue would probably still be asleep and same with Reid. Tyler was always known to be the early bird, so Caleb pressed the enter button over Tyler's number and waiting for the dial tone.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey man, it's Caleb."

"Oh, hey. Sorry dude I was sleeping."

"Rough night last night?" Caleb grinned. "How was it?"

"Shut up dude," Tyler groaned from the other end of the line. "She's still here, sleeping. We can't discuss it at the moment. Is that why you called?"

"Actually no, there's something else. But uhh, don't worry about it man. I'll just talk to you guys at breakfast."

"Okay, everything cool?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. It's probably nothing, but just in case you know? I'll see you in the café."

"All right peace man." Tyler clicked off.

Caleb tossed his phone into the passenger seat and then turned right towards the school. He hoped that it was just his own paranoia, and that the guys would just tell him that nothing was wrong. Because nothing was wrong, right?

------------------------------------------

Val blinked and stretched her arms with a yawn. She suddenly realized she was not in her own dorm, and sat up sleepily. The memory of last night suddenly flooded into her brain and her cheeks flushed at the thought. She suddenly felt a bit sick to her stomach. She looked around to see that Tyler was not in the dorm. Oh wonderful, nailed and bailed. How stupid could she have been? Her gaze fell upon a piece of paper with scribbles on it tacked to the dorm's door. She got up, ripped it off and began to read it.

_Morning gorgeous. Gone to have breakfast with the boys. You know how it's a tradition we aren't allowed to break. Anyways, I would love to see you later. Meet me at lunch? I'll come find you. Xoxo, Ty._

Val smiled and folded up the piece of paper and pocketed it. Of course he was at breakfast, she scorned herself for not realizing it right away. She sauntered over towards Tyler's mirror and began looking at all the pictures that he had tucked into the side of it. The first one she glimpsed at was one of Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Reid all chugging back beers in a hot tub. Val recognized the background as Caleb's mansion. There was another one of him and Reid singing on top of a table at Nicky's, and she couldn't help but grin when she found one of him and her from last year's spring break ski trip. She was smiling serenely in the picture and Tyler had his arm around her,his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. She yanked it out from its holding place and taking a pen from Tyler's desk, scribbled on the back; _Nice face, loser. Love, Val. _Then she stuck it back into place. She glanced at the time; she was definitely going to be late in meeting Cass unless she hurried up. With a twinge of guilt she realized she had left Cass all alone last night with no warning. She sighed at the thought of the amount of lecturing she was going to get from her. She grabbed her bag that was on the floor and began to rummage in it for some face wash and then headed off towards the showers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's up Caleb?" Pogue asked as he slid into his usual seat. Every day since the boys had started school at Spencer, it had been tradition for them to eat breakfast together at the same table everyday. Nobody had even broken their little pact and it was intended to remain that way.

"Okay, first off. I want you to tell me honestly. If any of you have been using the power, maybe a little more then usual. Just tell me, right now." Caleb looked to each of them, they all looked back at him with puzzled expressions.

"I haven't used once since we got back to school," said Tyler. "How come?"

"I used maybe once or twice," said Pogue, a concerned expression of his face.

"Reid?" Asked Caleb, his brows furrowed.

"Honestly dude, I used once at Nicky's, twice in the dorm, and once in class. That's it."

"Is that why Mr. Hubert fell off his chair when he went to sit down?" Tyler asked.

Reid began to giggle.

"Okay, well I believe you. That just doesn't make sense then—" Caleb trailed off, deep in thought.

"Do you think someone's been using?" Pogue asked, lowering his voice.

"I just keep getting this feeling, all the time. You know, the thing I started to get after I ascended. It's been constant for the past two days now."

Reid and Tyler shot each other worried glances.

"None of you have felt anything?" Caleb asked, looking mostly at Pogue and Tyler who had also ascended. Reid's birthday was not until mid September.

"Nothing," Tyler shrugged.

"Me either," Pogue added, still looking at Caleb with concern.

"It's probably nothing then," Caleb said, trying to shrug it off, but feeling even worse then he had before. "I'm just having a rough week that's all it is."

"You sure dude? You've always been able to call this stuff better then any of us." Tyler said.

"That's true," Reid added. "We'll let you know if we feel anything. It might just take a while before we do, you know?"

"Okay," Caleb said.

"In the mean time, I don't think any of us should use in case we absolutely have to." Pogue added.

"Aww come on, that's a bit harsh isn't it?" Reid whined.

"It's for the best Reid," Tyler said. "I agree with Pogue."

"So you think someone is using again?" Pogue whispered.

"I don't know," Caleb said. "It doesn't feel the way it did last time around. I don't know, it feels, _different._"

Pogue, Reid and Tyler shot each other uneasily glances.

"But whatever, "Caleb said waving his hand absentmindedly. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Well on that note," Reid said, ripping of a piece of croissant and shoving it into his mouth. "I guess we should all congratulate Tyler here on sealing the deal."

Tyler blushed and turned a delicate shade of pink while Pogue clapped him on the back.

"Oh yeah dude, how was it?"

"Was it wild?" Reid asked, waggling his tongue and grinning devilishly at Tyler.

"Oh shut up Reid," Tyler glared at him.

"Hey, you should be polite. I'm the one who didn't have the pleasure of sleeping in my own bed."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that man." Tyler cringed. "Where did you end up crashing? Pogue's dorm?"

"Ahh, au contraire mon ami." Reid replied mysteriously, stealing Caleb's cookie clean off his plate and shoving it in his mouth greedily. "I was a bit pissed at you at first, but it ended up playing in my favor."

"How so?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I took Val's place." Reid shrugged, now buttering his third muffin.

"WHAT?" Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all said in unison.

"You stayed with Cass?" Pogue asked in utter disbelief.

"Indeed." Reid said smugly.

"You didn't, you know, did you?" Tyler stared at him in shock.

"No, not at all. We had a nice talk and watched a movie."

Tyler blinked. "You didn't kill each other in your sleep?"

Reid shook his head and took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin.

"Well, will miracles never cease?" Said Pogue, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head in amazement. "First Tyler get's laid within the first week back to school and now Cass and Reid are nice to each other? God, there must be an apocalypse coming."

Caleb and Pogue snickered while Tyler and Reid shot them dirty looks.

"You're just completely jealous, that's all." Tyler retorted crudely, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fair enough," Pogue smiled and shrugged.

"I guess we should get going," Caleb glanced down at his expensive Rolex wristwatch, a gift from his mother last Christmas. The four boys got up and headed off to English class, the first class of the day. Caleb still had an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach, but he felt somewhat better now that he had shared his feelings with the other 3. Besides, they said they'd stop using, so maybe the feeling would stop and he would have to conclude that is had been nothing.

----------------------------------------------

By the time morning classes were over, and lunch had finally approached, Tyler was not in the greatest of moods. Reid had been patronizing him all day long about Val, asking repeatedly annoying questions such as "on a scale from one to ten how would you rate her in bed?" or "do you think she would qualify for my 'to-sleep-with' list?" By the time swimming came, Tyler was so fed up with Reid he was tempted to shove his head in the pool and drown him. He was already having doubts and regrets about his and Val's decision last night. It was going to complicate things greatly, and he knew it. He only hoped he shrug it off and not worry about it, but the more Reid reminded him it had happened, the worse he felt.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Tyler was more then happy to be out of class. Reid jogged along beside him, trying to get his attention.

"So what are you doing at lunch?"

"Going to find Val, if you really want to know."

"Oh, lunch time quickie, you're a sly one Tyler!"

"Reid. Just shove it okay? Remember what I told you, back in the car at the party? It's complicated. I almost wish nothing had happened now. And I don't need you to patronize me all day long about it."

"Okay, sorry bro," said Reid, taken aback.

"And I'm just going to meet up with her and Cass. So, your welcome to tag along."

"Hrm, Cass huh? Sounds tempting. Okay I'm in."

"There's nothing going on between you two is there?" Tyler asked.

"No, fuck, I wish dude." Reid said, sounding put out.

Tyler spotted Val and Cass in line to pay for food and headed over towards them.

"Hey," he said, kissing Val politely on the cheek.

"Morning," she yawned, passing the lady her money. "English was terrible wasn't it? Me and Cass have no clue what we're doing."

"Just wait until math next period." Reid said, glancing around and then spotting Cass who was already heading off towards a nearby table.

"She's in a bit of mood," Val muttered quietly. "I'd watch it if I were you." She said this, speaking directly to Reid, who ignored her.

The three of them joined Cassidy, who looked up abruptly and choked on her coffee, sputtering everywhere.

"Cough it up there bud," Reid said, slapping her on the back. She shot him a murderous look but didn't retaliate further. Tyler was glancing over at Val nervously, who was picking at her salad in a spaced out kind of way. She had worn her hair long today, and it flowed down her back and in front of her face, a piece of it getting caught in her salad. She sighed and picked it out, looking back at her plate disgustedly.

Tyler wasn't sure what to say to her, this was incredibly surreal and slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully, he had Reid to save his ass. Reid had begun to poke Cassidy with a fork and she kept smacking away his hand every time he did so.

"Will you cut it out for like, 5 seconds Garwin? I'm trying to eat."

"You call that food?" Reid scoffed, staring at her low fat yogurt and assorted veggie platter.

"Unlike you, I can't afford to gorge myself 10 times a day with burgers and fries!" She spat back, grabbing her yogurt defensively. They continued to argue like that for the next 5 minutes until Val desperately tried to change the subject.

"So, what's everybody doing tonight?"

"Homework. Then tennis." Cassidy said blankly, still glaring at Reid. Tyler wanted to get out of there. He was bored just sitting there listening to them talk about nothing.

"I'm going outside." He said, standing up. "You want to come?" He asked Val, hoping that maybe they could talk about the previous night. Val glanced across the table, where Reid had recommenced poking Cass again. She stood up and followed Tyler to the doors that lead outside. They walked along the paths in the sunshine, breathing in the fresh air.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to talk." Said Tyler, getting directly to the point. Val sighed.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up."

"Yeah," Tyler murmured. His mind abruptly began to flash back to last night, a hot, sweaty mess of bodies and—

He forced the thoughts out of his brain. He needed to concentrate on what was best for Val.

"I don't think you need to be concerned about it Tyler." Val said, as if she had been reading his mind. She smiled and patted him on the arm.

"We both wanted some, there's nothing wrong with that. We're friends, it doesn't have to be awkward or anything. It's natural, we're both attracted to each other but it doesn't mean we have to be all serious or anything."

Tyler blinked.

"You sure? I mean like, your okay with that, and everything?"

"Totally," she nodded. "It's cool, don't worry about it. There's no point in getting worked up over something like that. We both knew what we were doing."

"Well that's great!" Tyler beamed, feeling completely relieved.

"You bet loser," Val shoved him with a grin.

"Okay, well, I should go get ready for gym. Uh, i'll see you later?"

"Sure." She smiled. Tyler kissed her quickly and then dashed off, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Val, on the other hand felt as though someone had dropped 10 tons on her back. She wasn't even sure why. She knew that it had just been sex for the sake of having sex. Sex between two people who were attracted to each other was fine. _But Tyler said he really liked you,_ the little voice in her head piped up. "And you really, really like him." She whispered to herself, sighing as she began to head for class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue and Caleb were grateful to have study period for their next class. They had found comfy, plushy chairs in the school's massive library and settled themselves down to work on the massive English assignment that Mr. Hubert had given them. Caleb was trying hard to concentrate, but he had barley paid attention in class so he was very confused as to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Man, I don't get any of this." He muttered, slamming his book shut.

"Me either," Pogue grumbled, tracing patterns on his paper with his index finger. Pogue began to look around the room, and spotted his seat partner Lena, sitting in a corner deeply immersed in a book.

"Hey, that's my partner over there." He said, pointing her out to Caleb. "Maybe if I ask her to sit here she can give us a clue as to what the hell we're supposed to be doing." Pogue stood up and walked over to where Lena was sitting. She looked up as he approached and smiled at him.

"Hi Pogue, what's up?" She asked, her Italian accent clearly showing through.

"Not a lot, me and my buddy here are a little stuck on the English. I was wondering if you wanted to come and help us?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "I knew you weren't paying any attention in class."

Pogue grinned sheepishly and lead her over towards the table where him and Caleb were seated. Lena twisted her dark, wavy hair into a loose bun on the top of her head and then began to go over Pogue's notes with him. Caleb attempted to listen to what she was saying, but found himself once more distracted. He looked up from his slumped position when he heard the soft clacking of a pair of high heels enter the library. He watched as Blake drifted across the room elegantly towards an empty corner and pulled out her cell phone. A few moments later, Caleb felt his phone buzzing. He flipped it open and read the text.

_Hey stranger, come over here. I want to show you something interesting._

Caleb looked over at Blake and saw her grin. He grinned back and got up, mumbling something to Pogue about asking Blake for some help. He walked over and sat down in the plushy chair across from her.

"What's up?" He asked. She had worn her hair differently today, in big soft curls and her bangs were pinned up in a little poof. She was wearing her glasses perched on top of her head, her blue eyes appearing even more vivid then usual.

Blake began to dig in her beat up Louis Vutton carrier bag and pulled out several pieces of printed-paper.

"I thought you mind find these interesting." She smiled, sliding them across the table towards Caleb. Caleb frowned and looked down at the paper. To his immense surprise, he saw a picture of his parents and another couple who bore a strong resemblance to Blake. He looked up at her, mystified.

"No way," he said in amazement.

"First, let me tell you I wasn't completely honest with you. I was raised in New York, but I was actually born here, In Ipswich." She gestured around.

"So last night," she continued. "I was on the phone with my mom and I told her the names of all the people I'd met. The second I mentioned Danvers she went into a frenzy. Apparently when we lived here your mom and mine were good friends. Take a look at this," she slid another sheet over to Caleb. In this picture, Caleb saw his mother and the woman from the previous picture, which Blake had obviously inherited her brown curly hair from. They two of them were patted they're bursting baby bumps and smiling broadly.

"So she emailed me a couple of photos this morning. I just had to show you." She giggled and handed him the last photo. Caleb took it, looking stunned.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "That's me! And that chubby cheeked girl has got to be you, look at the hair!"

"Shut up!" She laughed, trying to yank back the photo. "It's not my fault I was a little fatty."

"That's insane," Caleb said, still staring at the picture. "So why did you guys moved?"

Blake expression fell slightly. "Well, when my Dad got sick my mom thought it would be best to leave. She wanted a change of pace I guess. So we packed up our things and moved to NYC. I was 2 and a half at the time."

"That would explain why I don't remember you. My earliest childhood memory is my 5th birthday party." Caleb grinned.

"And why's that?" Blake asked.

"I didn't get the purple unicorn I asked for."

She laughed, Caleb was now completley raptured by how blue her eyes were.

"It's crazy though, isn't it? It's almost surreal, like I knew you in a previously life or something. Kind of creepy, actually."

"I think it's cool," Caleb smiled, still amazed by the pictures. "So what brought you back to Ipswich?"

"Well, my mom came back for your dad's funeral." She said quietly. "I guess when she there your mom was talking about how great a school Spencer was, and how she was going to send you there when you were of age. My mom had been looking for a prestigious school to send me to after I was finished at private school. So she figured what better way to send me back to my roots then to attend school here."

"You're mom was at my dad's funeral?" Caleb asked.

Blake nodded.

"That's insane. It really is a small world isn't it?"

"I guess so," she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, welcome back to Ipswich Blake Francis." Caleb grinned.

"Thanks Caleb Danvers," she laughed, folding her arms. "Should be an interesting time."

**Author's Note**: _Hey guys! Thanks for all my reviews I keep getting! I love writing this story, I just thought up an amazing plot twist, which will start in the next chapter or two! Stay tuned! Any thoughts and feedback would be really appreciated!_


	7. Success

**Chapter Seven**—**Success**

"So are you guys stoked for the big party tomorrow or what?" Pogue asked excitedly, sitting down with his usual burger and fries. Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Reid had all met up for dinner at Nicky's for a break from their tedious homework load.

"Oh shit," Tyler said. "I completely forgot that was tomorrow!"

"Me to," Caleb said, he had been so distracted lately he'd even forgotten about the upcoming weekend. "Isn't at Lacey's place?"

"Yeap," Pogue nodded, taking a large bite from his burger. "It's her annual back to school themed party. How could you guys forget?"

"What's the stupid theme this year?" Reid asked, slurping loudly through his straw.

"Some stupid ball thing. Everyone's just going to dress up, get completely smashed and then end up passing out in her hot tub."

"Dude, remember last year?" Reid chuckled. "The theme was 'Under the Sea' the chicks wore like, nothing all night."

"Yeah well Lacey says we all have to dress up formally this time, and bring dates."

"What?" The other three groaned.

"The party is like, tomorrow. This sucks."

"It's easy for all of you," Pogue grumbled. "Look, Tyler can take Val, Caleb can take the new girl Blake, don't give me that look Caleb, I saw you two in the library today. You totally want her. And Reid, you can take Cass."

At this final remark, Reid slapped the table and began to laugh.

"You're joking, right? Cass? Agreeing to date with yours truly? Pogue she wouldn't know what to say if I asked."

"Whatever dude," Pogue shrugged. "A date is a date, and I know for a fact nobody's asked her yet."

"I hate having dates." Tyler grumbled, now picking at his fries grumpily with a fork. "It's such a pain in the ass to ask."

"Well you know Lacey, she's strict about that kind of stuff."

"Why don't you ask Lena, Pogue," Caleb taunted. He was a little miffed at Pogue's remark about him and Blake. "I saw you eye fucking her in the library today."

"Dude, who's Lena?" Tyler asked.

"Pogue, have you been keeping a babe from us?" Reid demanded. "That is against the brotherly code of love!"

"I haven't been keeping anything," Pogue retorted. "Lena's my English partner. She transferred in late last semester from Italy, she's really cool."

"Who cares if she's cool?" Reid snorted. "The question is, is she doable?"

"You're disgusting man." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"She's hot if that's what you mean." Pogue said, whipping off his face with a napkin.

"Well then call her up," Reid said simply. "Tell her to put on his best dress, sexiest pair of underwear and have her naked in the hot tub by 9."

"You are sick man, really." Pogue shook his head and him.

"Yeah, get your brain checked out sometime for deficiencies." Tyler sneered.

"Gentleman, there is nothing wrong about enjoying the special features of woman." Reid said, attempting a tone of innocence.

"Anyways," Pogue rolled his eyes. "Hey Caleb! Tell them how crazy is it you and that new hottie used to be friends in the womb."

Reid and Tyler looked utterly perplexed.

"What? You and Blake were baby buddies?" Reid said, amazed with this information.

"Yeah," Caleb smiled. "She lived here in Ipswich until she was two and a half, guess it turns out our mom's were pretty tight back in the day."

"That's totally bizarre dude. Must be like, a sign from up above."

"Yeah," Reid snorted in agreement. "A sign from above that you should get her down below." With this he added a perverted gesture that caused Tyler to choke on a french fry and Pogue to burry his face in his hand.

"I'm going to have to agree with Pogue and Tyler," Caleb said, looking slightly mortified by Reid's action. "You need help."

"Whatever," Reid said with a 'Pfft' and a wave of his hand. "You know what I'm talking about. I bet she's way better then Sarah."

"He's probably right dude," Pogue grinned. "Blake is smoking."

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Go for it dude, it can't hurt to ask her to a party."

"Fair point," Caleb grinned, swiping one of Reid's fries.

"Hey those are mine!" Reid whined, shooting him a dirty look.

"That's for stealing my cookie." Caleb said, grabbing another handful and dodging a blow from Reid. And with that, all four of them began to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning however, during swimming, none of them were laughing.

"This totally sucks." Tyler moaned again. "I'm going to look like a total idiot asking her to this gay ball thing, especially after what happened."

"Simms, quit your whining. She's probably dying for you to ask her. Cassidy on the other hand, how am I supposed to pull that one off? She's a stubborn girl, that one. Which is probably part of the reason I want her so bad." Reid seemed to trail off into deep thought after this.

Caleb stepped out of the shower, wrapping one towel around his waist and grabbing another one to dry off his hair with.

"Well I have no idea how I'm going to ask Blake," he said, stepping into the conversation. "I don't even know if I should or not."

"Why wouldn't you?" Pogue interjected as he swiped on his deodorant.

"Reid, could you please put some clothes on?" Tyler muttered, turning abruptly away the moment he had glanced over at Reid. "It really creeps me out how you walk around in the change room naked all the time."

"You enjoy it fag," Reid shrugged, grabbing his boxers off of the bench and slipping them on.

"So who wants to wager a little bet fellows?"

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue all groaned. Reid always made up stupid bets, with even stupider consequences for the losers.

"What is it this time Reid?" Caleb asked, yanking his white wife beaten over his head.

"Last person to get there date has to pay everyone here 20 bucks."

"No thanks," Tyler said grimly.

"Why would you even bet that you idiot?" Pogue asked. "You'd be the one losing."

Reid punched him and Pogue dodged it, so Reid settled by giving him dirty looks for the remaining five minutes in the change room.

"Well," said Tyler, stepping out of the pool building and into the fresh air. "Good luck boys." He gave them a serious salute and then halted as he spotting Val, crossing the path towards the main building.

"You to. I really don't want to have to star in 'Saving Private Tyler'" Reid chuckled. "Well, this is men, get r' done." He said, clapping Pogue and Caleb firmly on the backs, before heading off.

"He's totally screwed." Pogue muttered as they watched Reid dash across the lawn. Caleb smiled.

"You never know with Reid. He's bound to pull something off."

"Yeah, well we better get going ourselves." Pogue said and they began to walk across the lawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Tyler who succeeded first.

"I did it," he said smugly as he took his seat next to Reid for their American history class. Reid shot him a repulsive look but then it turned to a smile.

"What'd I tell you? Easy as pie for you."

"Yeah well, I definitely feel better now that that's done and over with. She seemed all happy and pleased when I asked her."

"It's because she likes you man."

"Nah," Tyler shook his head. "I told you already man, she's cool with us just being, you know—"

"Fuck buddies?" Reid interjected.

"Well, I wasn't going to use those words exactly but I guess you could say—"

"Hush!" Said Reid, placing a finger to his lips. He nudged Tyler and pointed to a few seats lower then theirs.

"Looks like Pogue's making his move on that Lena girl."

"She is pretty hot," Tyler murmured back. "Better then Kate, that's for damn sure." He said, glaring over at Kate who said a few seats down from him and Reid, chatting loudly non-stop to Lacey who looked completely uninterested in whatever Kate was saying.

"Oh man, she's going to throw a fit if she sees Pogue with someone else." Reid giggled.

"I thought she dumped him?" Tyler said.

"She did. Which is exactly why she's going to be pissed. She probably just wants to see him moping around and being miserable."

"How girls find that amusing I will never know." Tyler said, shaking his head.

After class, Tyler and Reid caught up with Pogue to find out the news.

"Well?" Reid questioned. "How did it go?"

"I haven't asked her, yet." Pogue said defensively. "I asked to have lunch with me first. So if you two will excuse me, I have a date to catch."

"Good luck buddy!" Reid called as Pogue winked and headed over towards Lena who was waiting patiently for him at the door, smiling as he caught up with her.

"Well," Reid sighed. "I guess it's time for me to face the music."

"You're going to find Cass?" Tyler asked.

"Yupp. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it."

Tyler gave him a cheer as Reid hurried off, scanning the crowd for Cass. When he found he, he was delighting to see her walking by herself towards the café. Reid jogging towards her until they fell into step.

"Morning Cassidy."

"It's after twelve, Garwin." She said, but didn't seem to mind that Reid was walking beside her.

"So what are you up to?" Reid asked casually, his hands shoved into his pockets as he sauntered along beside her.

"Going to meet Val, see what she's up to." Cass answered, fidgeting with her purse.

"So you excited for the big party tonight?" Reid asked. Cass looked up from her bag and stared at him.

"I guess so, yourself?"

"Sure am. But say, I hear from my sources that you, Cassidy Wells, do not have a date to this grand event at present time. Am I correct in this statement?"

She sighed. "That you are, Garwin."

"Well now that's a surprise."

"I guess," she said glumly.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." He grinned.

"Do tell," she said irritably.

"As amazing and insanely popular as I am," Reid began. Cass shot him a look that told him to cut to the chase. "Despite all this, I also, do not have a date to the party. And seeing how it is an almost requirement, at least for all those who are socially inclined. I figured you and I might as well go together."

"You know, normally I would say no." Cassidy began. "However," she shot him a slight smile.

"You do have status Garwin, and a girl with as much reputation as myself, could not afford to attend such an event without a date. So, under these conditions, I'll agree."

Reid was completely stunned. He gaped at her; he had been expecting a flat out no, followed by several insults and a bruised ego.

"Pick me up at 7," she said decisively and then marched off to the café.

Reid stood there, mouth still slightly open and dumbstruck as she headed off. Then he pounded his fist into his palm and let out a quiet "Yes! You are the man Garwin. You are the man!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said yes?" Tyler asked, in utter disbelief. "Well, wow, what can I say? Congratulations buddy!"

"It's just my endearing sense of charm." Reid bragged, puffing out his chest. It was his turn to be behaving smugly. Caleb groaned and shifted the food around on his plate. The feeling in his stomach had grown slightly worse since yesterday, but this time the butterflies accompanied it. He was usually never nervous to ask a girl out on a date, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he was exceedingly popular with the ladies.

A few moments later Pogue came over looking smug and sat down beside Caleb.

"Well I've got myself a date. How about you Reid?"

"It was as simple as 1,2,3." Reid gloated, looking positively smug.

"No way, she said yes? How about you Caleb?"

"Looks like I'm the only one who's going alone so far. I haven't asked her yet."

"Well get on it dude," Pogue said. "I've already heard that Drew Brady wants to ask her, along with half the water polo team."

"And we all know she wants you to ask her," Reid said, jabbing a finger at Caleb's chest.

"But if you don't hurry she might have to settle for second best."

"All right fine," Caleb muttered in defeat. "I'll go find her before English."

He scraped his chair and got up, tossing the remains of his lunch in the trash. He wished his stupid jitters would go away. He scanned the room, spotted Blake who had just gotten up to leave. Perfect, she was alone. This was the one chance he was going to get. He hurried over to the exit she was heading to, pushing past several indignant people as he did so.

"Hey! Blake!" He called after her. "Wait up!"

She turned and stopped, smiling at him.

"Hey Caleb, what's up?"

"You headed to English?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah! Just thought I'd go for a walk outside first, want to join?"

"Sure," Caleb grinned, feeling oddly shy.

They headed outside, walking side by side until they reached a nearby bench and sat down.

"So," She said, straightening out her skirt and school tie. "You exciting for the big party tonight?"

"Yeah, for sure." He replied.

"Lacey says it's going to be a blast," she said excitedly. "I went to her house last night, it's a sick party spot."

"It really is," Caleb nodded in agreement. "Lacey always throws killer parties."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I only wish I had a date."

"Well actually," Caleb grinned. "I'm still looking for a date too, and I was kind of hoping you'd go with me." He flashed her his winning smile, but still felt slightly sick to his stomach.

"Really," she said with a grin, her eyes flashing. "And why is that?"

"Well," said Caleb grinning back, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I don't want your first big Spencer party to be ruined if you go with a jerk or a water polo player."

"How am I supposed to know you're not a jerk?" She smirked, eyes settled firmly on his.

"You've just got to take my word for it I guess." He shrugged playfully. "Besides, ask your mom, I'm sure she'll say I was a gentleman even at age two and a half."

"I'm sure she would." She laughed. "Okay, well, why don't you pick me up at seven?"

"How about 6," he said, smiling at her. "I want to take you out to dinner first."

"Good idea," she nodded. "Drinking on an empty stomach is never wise."

"So it's a date," Caleb said, feeling his spirits sore as he stood up.

"It's a date. See you in class," she winked at him and then headed off towards the English building. Caleb stretched his arms over his head and was almost tempted to give himself a pat on the back. Maybe things weren't going so bad these days after all.

**Author's Note:** _Okay, okay, I know I said a plot twist. But I thought the chapter ended perfectly here, and the big party is coming up next, with something else. Keep guessing but I guarantee you won't figure it out! Stay tuned, and thanks once again to everyone who's reading, you guys are awesome! _


	8. Unpleasant Surprises

**Chapter Eight—Unpleasant Surprises**

Caleb stood in front of the mirror, looking himself over and examining himself in his tux. Most of the other guys complained about dressing formal, but Caleb secretly loved it. For one thing, he knew he looked damn good in a suit, it made him feel more mature, and more like a gentleman. He also knew girls digged it, but tonight he was a little nervous, Blake was so, _elite_, he didn't feel like he'd be able to impress her at all.

"You look so handsome Caleb," his mother said from his doorway, causing him to jump.

"Mom, I didn't see you there." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"To think, my son taking Bella's little girl on a date."

"She's not little mom," Caleb groaned, rolling his eyes. Ever since he had shown his mother the pictures from Blake, she had been completely ecstatic. She was even happier to discover Caleb was taking Blake out on a big date.

"I know, but she was practically still a baby the last time I saw her." She said shaking her head. "You just grow up to fast."

"Was there any particular reason you were coming in my room for?" Caleb said, a little miffed about her not warning him of her entrance.

"Oh yes," she said, snapping back to reality. "Gorman called."

"What?" Said Caleb, sounding confused. Despite the fact that Caleb's father had died the moment he had granted Caleb his powers, Gorman had still stayed on at the old rickety house to take care of it, claiming it was still his duty to serve the family.

"He says he has something for you." His mother sighed. "He asked if you could stop by before you go out tonight."

"Do I really have to?" Caleb sighed; thinking that the old man must be losing it. "Why don't I just pick it up in the morning?"

"He said it was urgent," his mother replied, lowering her voice. "He said it's information about the barn, you might be interested in it."

Caleb looked up at his mother sharply. _The barn?_ A sudden shiver shot straight down the back of his spine.

"Okay," Caleb said slowly. "I guess I'll stop by before I pick up Blake."

His mouth suddenly felt very dry. What information had Gorman found? Would this explain the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach? He had to know.

"Well you better hurry," his mother said, clicking her tongue. "It's already after five now. I won't have you being late for your big date."

Caleb rolled his eyes at her once more, grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the door.

On his way out to the old colony house, he dialed Pogue's number on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Caleb. Listen, Gorman called me. He said he had some important information about the barn, I'm on my way over there now."

"The barn?" Pogue replied. "Caleb you don't think?"

"I don't know. But we could be looking at a possible answer to the things I've been feeling lately."

"Right, okay, how can I help?"

"I don't know how long I'm going to be," Caleb said, speeding up the car slightly. "So if I might need you to pick up Blake and wait at the restaurant for me."

"Okay, what am I supposed to use as an excuse?" He replied.

"Just say I'm running errands for my mom, and I'm going to be a bit late. No big deal, she'll understand."

"Okay," Pogue paused on the other line. "Be careful dude."

"I will." Caleb clicked off and floored the mustang, the sooner he figured out what this was the better.

10 minutes later, he pulled up in front of his family's first colony house. The wind was howling loudly, causing the old shutters to rattle eerily as Caleb dashed towards the door and began to knock. Gorman opened the door just a bit, and when he realized who it was, opened it up and motioned Caleb to come inside quickly.

"Thank goodness you came," He whispered, closing the door.

"What's going on Gorman?" Caleb questioned. "My mother said you had something to show me. Something about the barn?"

"Yes, yes, right away. Follow me."

Caleb was expecting to be lead down into the cellar, but instead Gorman hurried over to one of the dusty bookshelves and yanked out a thick book with no title and no markings.

"What is this?" Caleb asked as Gorman began to flick thru the pages hurriedly.

"Your father's family history research." Gorman answered. "I found this passage, I thought it might be of importance to you."

Caleb bent over to see his father's spidery writing covering the pages, along with some very up to scale diagrams.

"This is of the barn," Caleb mouthed, pointing to the diagram. It was of 5 men building what was clearly a barn, and they all appeared to be using magical spells to raise it.

"Your father knew something about the barn that none of the others did." Gorman whispered hurriedly. "He discovered something, and recorded it in here."

"What? What did my father discover?" Caleb snapped impatientley.

"The barn was the first building established in Ipswich. The 5 founders, you and your friends ancestors, used the barn as the center of Ipswich, in other words, the magical core."

"What?" Caleb asked, confused. "I didn't know the barn was the first building. I didn't think it had any significant importance?"

"The barn was the safe house!" Gorman hissed. "Every year a great storm would occur exactly on the same date of every year, that storm was used as a magical fusion. It renewed all the worn down spells that kept the village safe."

Caleb was still utterly lost, but as Gorman spoke, the feeling of dread began to surface in the pit of his stomach, growing with each word.

"The barn was a shield, a protective device from evil, such as darklings."

"Right," said Caleb. "Go on,"

"Anyway, your father has recorded here, that each year this storm occurs,and if any being who possesses the power is present in the barn at this time, they're power will increase. It can also raise their defense against the beings enemies."

"Okay, I get it, so the barn had magical properties, big deal."

"No!" Gorman hissed, gripping Caleb's arm tightly. Caleb shrunk back in fear.

"You don't understand! That night last year, was it storming?"

Caleb paused, his thoughts racing backed to that night. "Yes, worst I've seen in Ipswich," Caleb said quietly, the feeling still growing more intense.

"You were in the barn the night of that storm and as was the Pope boy, correct?"

"Yes, what are you saying?" The panic and fear in Caleb's voice had risen. A thundercloud cracked from up above them, causing Caleb to nearly jump out of his skin.

"You were in the barn when the sacred storm was occurring," Gorman hissed fearfully. "Both of you. Caleb, the barn was a magical safe house of such great power—" He was cut off by another loud rumble of thunder. The whole house shook and the ancient objects began to tinker.

"If a magical being is in that barn, during the storm, they are indestructible."

Caleb was ready to be sick. He clutched at his head; a sudden shooting pain hit him in the forehead.

"What?" He said weakly.

"If a magical being is in the barn at that time, they cannot die Caleb! They cannot be killed!"

A thunder cloud right about the house gave a deafening crack Caleb stepped back, falling into a nearby seat in utter shock. That could not be possible, he had seen Chase being blasting into the burning abyss of the barn. There was no way, it couldn't be possible, it just couldn't it!

"But the barn burned down!" Caleb said shaking uncontrollabley. "It's impossible, how could he have survived?"

"They never found the body, did they?" Gorman said quietly, staring into Caleb's eyes with sheer terror.

_No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. _Caleb sat bolt upright.

"Gorman," he said urgently. "Tonight. It's tonight isn't it?"

Gorman nodded fearfully. Another loud crack of thunder issued from above caused the house to tremble even more dangerously.

"Oh my god," Caleb breathed. "Holy shit. Gorman? Give me that book."

Gorman handed him the book with an uneasy hand. Caleb tucked it safely into the pocket of his jacket.

"Lacey's house is right down the road from the barn." Caleb murmured. "I have to go there, I have to find out, tonight."

"But it's dangerous!" Gorman shrieked. "If the bastard son of Pope does re-ascend, it will surely be at the place of that barn!"

"I have to go!" Caleb yelled. "We have to, all of us. I have to leave. Right now. I need to warn the others. Gorman I want you to stay right here by the phone. I'll call you if I need any information. And don't call my mother unless it's at a last resort. I don't want her to worry."

With that, Caleb hurried out of the tattered old house, leaving Gorman alone. He raced into his car, jabbed the key into the ignition and began to drive furiously. He called Pogue immediately. He quickly filled him in on everything he had just discovered from Gorman, all the while keeping his eyes peeled on his surrounding.

"No fucking way," Pogue said, fear clearly evident in his voice.

"Call Tyler and Reid, tell them what's up. I'll be at the restaurant in about 15 minutes; I'll see you there. Stay calm Pogue; don't let the girls get worried. This concerns no one but us, I don't want anyone else getting hurt like last time."

"Okay," said Pogue, trying to sound resolute. "Just get here as soon as you can, okay?"

"Will do." Caleb sped off down the road, the feeling in his stomach now completely present and beyond clear. _Dread._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh my god!" Cassidy squealed as she flung open the dorm door. "Tyler you look so cute in a tux! Just wait till Val sees you!"

"Umm, thanks." Tyler mumbled. He and Reid had just received the phone call from Pogue, and they had been instructed to act completely normal around the girls. This was going to be tough, seeing how the had been thunderstruck (literally, a rumble so loud went off when Pogue told them Reid screamed,) when they had figured out the seriousness of the situation.

"So, where is she?" Tyler asked, adjusting his tie nervously.

"Aww, how cute. You're nervous! She'll be along in a minute," Cass giggled; she was wearing a short, pale and frilly white dress. It was very retro, and suited her figure perfectly. Reid had been standing lamely in the doorway, waiting for her to let Tyler in and then finally realize that he was there. _Deep breath Garwin,_ he told himself. _You got this._

"Okay, you can come in now too Garwin," Cass smirked and gestured him in. Reid sauntered into the dorm with his hands behind his back.

"Pour vous, mademoiselle," he said in his best French voice and pulled out a rose corsage he had picked up earlier. Cass let out a little shriek, despite herself.

"It matches my dress so well! Must have been pure luck on your part Garwin," she added, but failed in hiding her obvious delight in getting a corsage. Tyler groaned inwardly, he had gotten nothing for Val. Why hadn't Reid let him in on this whole flower plan? He felt really stupid now. The door from the bathroom opened and Val stepped out.

"Wow," Tyler blurted. Val was wearing 4-inch heels, which made her look supermodel tall. She had chosen a strapless dress made up of sleek layers of black and white chiffon that accented her red hair perfectly, which was pined up in curls and had loose pieces falling down, framing her face.

"Ready to party?" She said with a grin; lifting up a 24 of beer from off of her messy bed, and gesturing to another still lying there. Cass gave a cheer and grabbed the other one and her purse.

"Let's go, shall we boys?"

Val followed her as they skipped out of the dorm, glancing around to make sure no teachers were lurking near by.

"Oh yeah," Reid muttered grimly to Tyler as they exited the dorm. "It's going to be a hell of a party."

Tyler nodded sternly, "Let's just pray we make it until midnight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb blew into the restaurant at 6:25, panting, out of breath and soaked. Not to mention still completely shaken from the information he had obtained. For the remainder of the drive he had composed a plan in his head; go to dinner, get the girls safely to the party, round up the boys and sneak out before anyone had even noticed they were gone. He had no idea how they were going to pull this off, but they had to.

Several people looked up from their tables as he entered, and the seating waitor gave him a disdainful look until Caleb presented himself.

"Caleb Danvers, table for four, I believe my accompaniments are already here."

"Ah yes, right this way sir." Said the waiter, giving him a pleasant smile, knowing very well that the Danvers family were esteemed clients. The waiter lead him over to the table, where the others were already seated. Pogue leapt out of his seat the moment he spotted Caleb.

"Thank god man," He muttered in his ear and his shook Caleb's hand. "I think your date's been getting a little suspicious."

Caleb looked over and nearly lost his breath. For a moment, the seriousness of the situation at hand completely vanished from his mind. Blake looked absolutely breathtaking; she had worn a pale turquoise dress that looked stunning against her shimmering pale skin, eloquent figure and polished face. Her hair was done up in a style worthy of a princess. She turned her blue eyes to Caleb when he approached and smiled, her eyes locking into his. Once again Caleb had the feeling she was boring straight into his thoughts with a drill. He pulled back his chair and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "You look amazing," he whispered in her ear with a smile. She grinned.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it," she said, glancing at the clock.

"I got caught up with my mom, but don't fear, I promised you a great first Spencer party, and that's what you're going to get." He felt completely guilty as he spoke these words, truly wishing it could just be a normal night and he could enjoy it with her. Pogue shot him a worried look across the table. His date, Lena, had worn a beautiful green and white patterned dress and she was glancing at Pogue with uncertainty.

"You too Lena," Caleb said, smiling at her. "It's going to be great."

"I hope so," she said back with a nervous grin.

"Definitely," Pogue said giving her a ridiculous smile. Caleb wanted to smack him for being such a terrible actor. He didn't want Pogue to blow his chances with her, but Lena just simply smiled back at him and beckoned the waiter to bring their food.

"We ordered without you dude, but I got you some chicken fillet or something, Lena said it was good."

"That's fine," Caleb said, not feeling remotely hungry in the slightest.

Finally after a grueling meal, with Caleb and Pogue doing their best to carry on normal yet still interesting conversation, they paid the bill and headed to the parking lot.

"We took a cab here," Pogue said to Caleb.

"That's fine, best we all stick together anyways," Caleb whispered back quietly.

The rain had picked up sufficiently and the wind continued to howl just like it had the year before. Caleb saw Blake shiver as she stepped out into the wind. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her soft shoulders.

"Thanks Danvers," she said, one eyebrow raised. He smiled, almost sadly. He really hated himself for the fact that he would probably end up ruining her night. He opened the door for her and then dashed around to help Pogue put the top up on his car. They drove off, Pogue attempting to carry out the normal conversation, but Caleb was having a hard time staying focused. The sharp stabbing pain in his head was not helping, nor was the constant pounding of his heart and shaking nerves. He wiped his forehead, he wasn't sure if it was rain or sweat, nor did he care. He was just praying with all his might that this would all work out, and that his questions could finally be answered. Suddenly the voice he had been trying to keep quiet piped up in his brain. _What if Chase is there? _

"Caleb? Are you okay?" Blake was looking at him, a deeply puzzling look on her face, as if she was trying to read him. Caleb kept having the uneasy feeling that she could read his thoughts. It was giving him the shivers.

"Fine, just the weather, it's giving me a crazy headache."

"A headache?" She looked concerned. Caleb frowned; she had an almost knowing look on her face. What was this, all of a sudden a strange feeling over came him. He was sensing something, not dread. Not this time. This time it was power. Pure and raging power. But, it didn't feel evil. It felt almost, comforting. Caleb glanced over at Blake. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, I'll be fine though don't you worry." He grinned, still staring at her, studying her closely. _What was this feeling?_ He just couldn't place it.

They pulled up in Lacey's driveway to find the party already in full swing. Loud music was blasting out of Lacey's old, Victorian styled mansion. Crowds of people were everywhere outside, running around to the back of the house and rushing to and fro from inside.

"Well, here we are." Pogue said.

"Yeah, party time." Caleb added, not taking his eyes of Blake for a second as she stepped out of the car.

**Author's Note:** _ALL RIGHT! Here we go, finally! This chapter was so exciting to write! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep those reviews coming guys!_


	9. Storm

**Chapter Nine—Storm**

"The first thing we need to do," Caleb whispered urgently in Pogue's ear as Blake dragged Lena over to introduce her to Lacey. "Is find Tyler and Reid, then figure out a way to get out of here without being noticed."

"This is not going to be easy," Pogue muttered back, straightening his tie. Over by the doorway, Lacey was beckoning Blake and Lena to step inside, the rain had picked up even more, and everyone outside either didn't seem to mind because they were to drunk, or were complaining loudly about the house being to full.

"Hey," Blake smiled at Caleb, taking his hand in hers. "Want to get something to drink?"

"Yeah, for sure." He smiled back, the sensation of power intensified as she slid her delicate hand into his. Why was he getting this strange vibe from Blake? His head must be really fucked.

"Have you seen Tyler and Reid?" Caleb asked desperately to Lacey as they stepped into the house, which was completely packed with every student from Spencer you could imagine and others from neighboring schools. Lacey shot him a confused look and put a hand to her ear, all the while clutching a huge martini in the other.

"Tyler and Reid!" He bellowed over the booming noise. Lacey gave an 'Ohhh!' expression and then pointed towards her living room.

"I'm going to go find Tyler and Reid quickly," Caleb said into Blake's ear, enjoying the way his breath bounced off of her skin. "I'll be right back."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked. Caleb moved in closer, placing they're entwined hands on her waist.

"Promise." He said, kissing her on the cheek and then walked over to Pogue.

"Stay with them," he instructed. "I'll go find Ty and Reid."

Pogue nodded and then turned to Lena who was still chatting to Lacey. He felt completely stupid around her, seeing how she was so damn smart and pretty. She paused from her conversation and turned to him.

"Hey Pogue, want me to show you the Italian way to mix a margarita?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, inwardly hoping Caleb would act fast.

"You coming Blake?" Lena asked.

"Uh, sounds great but I'm just going to see who else is here first," Blake smiled, looking distractedly out the window. This was good, Pogue thought. The less the girls clung to them the better, at least for tonight anyways. He followed Lena and Lacey into the kitchen, glancing nervously behind him. Pogue had started to sense the power as well; the dark, tormenting feeling that overtook all of your emotions. It was growing stronger, and the sooner Caleb found the others and they got to the barn, the better. Or so he hoped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty is everything okay?" Val asked, touching Tyler lightly on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry Val." He mumbled lamely.

"You seem really uneasy," Said Val, unconvinced. "You don't have to hide it from me you know, you're terrible at lying."

"How so?" Tyler asked indignantly.

"Because," she grinned. "Every time you lie your nose twitches."

They were sitting on one of Lacey's large red suede sofa's, drinking the first beers from Val's 24. Reid and Cass were nearby, Reid nervously glancing around and Cass looking slightly perturbed at his disinterest in her.

"I don't get it." Val said, shaking her head.

"Both of you look like your at a funeral not a party. What's wrong Simms? Spit it out."

Tyler turned to her, longing with all this might, wishing he could tell her. But she would never believe him. He shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Nothing," he said. Val raised her eyebrows and stood up, setting her beer down on the table.

"Come with me." She said, taking him by the hand and pulling him off the couch. Tyler did not resist, but shot Reid a worried glance, as he was lead by Val out of the sitting room and towards the stairs.

"Val, seriously, everything's fine."

They had reached the upstairs, which was deserted except for the sounds of a few people retching in the bathroom. Val opened the door to Lacey's bedroom and pulled Tyler in and shut the door. He was about to open his mouth one more and utter another lame excuse, when he noticed tears forming in Val's eyes.

"Hey," he said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"This is about me, isn't it?" She choked, sitting down on Lacey's bed. He sat down beside her.

"What are you talking about?"

"That night." She blurted. "I know it didn't mean anything to you, but it meant a lot to me Tyler." She buried her face in her hands, whipping away at the tears and failing.

"Wait a minute," Tyler said taken aback. "What gives you the impression that it didn't mean anything to me?" He had felt slightly stung by her remark. Was she joking?

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I just knew that you didn't want anything to happen, with us I mean. I knew it was just a one-time thing. That's why I said those things, I just, and I-I didn't mean them. I guess I just got my hopes up when you told me—"

"That I really liked you?" Tyler butted in. "I do Val, I just, I wish I could explain and tell you everything about me."

She looked up sharply. "Tyler we've been best friends since 8th grade, it's not like there's something huge I don't know about you."

"Actually, that's not entirely true." He said grimly. And it was then, in his heart, when the messed up feelings that had been floating around inside him finally clicked together, like the solving of puzzle pieces.

"Val," he earnestly. "For all the years I've known you, I always knew there was something special between us, I just couldn't deal with it, for reasons I can't possible even begin to explain, but I need to you trust me on this one thing."

She stared at him deeply. Their eyes locked, inches apart from each other.

"What's that?" She whispered quietly.

"I love you." He said it without hesitation, finally knowing that it was true, he really did. All this time, all these years, there had never been anyone else but her. With that, he leaned in and kissed her, hand on her face, pulling her closely to him. They broke away and Val buried her head into his chest as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Always have always will," He whispered to her as she gave a muffled half sob, half laugh.

"I'm sorry I just made you wait so long." He said, looking down into her eyes. She smiled, realizing he was speaking the truth. Everything made perfect sense now, almost.

"Wait, what's the thing about you I don't know?" Val said, suddenly remembering what he had said.

"I don't have time to explain right now, I just need you to trust me. I have something urgent to take care of, and I know this is the worst timing possible. But please Val, just trust me. I have to go,"

"Go?" She said, pulling back slightly.

"Stay right here," he breathed quietly, kissing her once more on the mouth. "Please, just promise me you'll keep safe."

"Safe? Tyler what's going on?" She asked in a scared voice.

He stood up, looking back at her sadly.

"When I get back, I promise I'll tell you everything." He said, reaching for the door.

"Tyler wait—" Val called after him, feeling slightly sick. _What was going on?_

But Tyler was already dashing down the stairs, flipping open his phone and reading the text from Caleb.

_Meet at the car. We're going to the barn to figure this out once and for all._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pogue shut his phone after getting the text. He looked up at Lena who was sipping proudly on her enormous margarita concoction. She looked at him with deep concern when she saw the look on his face.

"Everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Caleb just needs me for a minute," he said. "I'm really sorry, you don't mind if I dash off for a bit do you?"

"Not at all, if your friends need you." She smiled.

"I'm really sorry about this," he said apologetically. She shook her head and laughed.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'm really glad you came with me though," Pogue smiled at her.

"Me to," Lena said softly. "I'm glad we're becoming such good friends."

Friends? Well, not exactly what he had hoped for, but it was good enough. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then hurried out of the kitchen and headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was already on her 7th beer, feeling almost drunk on her bare stomach and now very bitter that her date was ignoring her. Cassidy figured it was time to call for desperate measures. She vaguely thought it might be the alcohol talking, but she was suddenly insanely attracted to Reid, unable to keep her eyes off of him, and getting completely annoyed at the fact that he seemed to be ignoring her. How could this possibly be, Reid was obsessed with her!

"Garwin!" She said loudly, as he jumped and turned to her.

"Sorry!" He gulped, glancing once more around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh! Uh, Caleb! Yeah, Caleb needs some help with something. He said he'd be here a while ago."

"Who cares, Garwin," she slurred. "You're here with me, I thought that's what you wanted?" She edged closer to him on the couch, he turned to her, his focus now completely on her. She grinned_, well_, she thought smugly. _That's more like it._

"Wow, Cass," he said sounding really sorry. "It is, honestly you have no idea how much I'm going to regret this in the morning."

"Regret what?" Cass said uninterestedly, pulling her feet up on the couch and now crawling towards him.

"Oh Jesus," Reid breathed, staring at her in half excitement half horror.

"I, Cass, I have to go soon, something really important came up and—"

"Shh," Cass put a finger to her lips, now sliding her body on top of his, perched on his lap and staring him straight in the face. She lunged for him, kissing passionately. Reid was in total shock but his mouth acted on it's own accord, kissing back hungrily, taking in the full glory of Cass's lip gloss and beer tasting mouth. When his brain finally switched back into functioning mode, he broke away and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked.

"This is the worst thing I have ever had to do." Reid said miserably.

"What? Garwin? What the hell! —" Reid unwillingly pushed her off of him.

"Oh god," he said in almost a whimper. "Okay look, if you still want me this bad when I get back." He paused and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Okay, look just, stay here okay? Stay here and I'll come back really soon."

"Why? Garwin you can not just ditch me like this!" She said in a squeaky high-pitched voice.

"I'm not. I uhh—forgot to bring a condom." He finished lamely. Cass's eyes rose higher then Reid thought was humanly possible. Then she grinned drunkenly at him.

"Oh, okay! Well hurry back, if you catch my drift?" She said in a sultry tone. Reid nodded and ran out of the living room, ready to punch whatever it was that was causing him to be missing out on Cass squarely in the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb glanced around the packed party, hoping for a glimpse of Blake. He had just sent the text and was making his way to the front door, still looking around over the crowded front hall when Lacey suddenly tripped into him.

"Caleb!" She slurred, grabbing his arm to steady herself.

"Easy there," he said, standing her back up again.

"Caleb, have you seen Blake? I'm really worried?" Lacey blabbered worriedly.

"Worried? Why, where did she go?"

"I don't know," Lacey whined. "She said she had something to take care off, and she needed to leave. I just saw her running outside a minute ago and I want her to come back."

Caleb's stomach turned uneasily. Why had Blake run off? What the hell was going on?

"Don't worry, I'll go find her." He said reassuringly and then ran towards the front door.

The rain was coming now with no mercy, drenching everything around to the bare bone. Tyler, Pogue and Reid were already waiting for him. Caleb suddenly regretted giving Blake his jacket as a howling wind picked up around him.

"Okay. Let's go," Caleb said firmly. They others nodded and unison and they began to ran off down the road, the storm raging and all the while getting worse.

"Caleb, I've been feeling something all night on top of the sensation of power." Pogue yelled to him and they jogged off down the dirt road towards the burnt down barn.

"I know, me too, I honestly could have sworn it was coming from Blake earlier. By the way, did you see her?"

"What?" Pogue yelled back over a loud thunder crack.

"Did you see Blake? I heard she ran off!" Caleb shouted back. Reid and Tyler were panting along beside him, trying to shield themselves from the pouring rain as they did so. The sharp pain in Caleb's head was ever increasing, and then feeling was so strong now, he could barley think clearly. His heart was pounding over the continuous noise of the rain and sleet.

"I didn't see her!" Pogue yelled back, dodging a nearby tree branch that was whipping around violently.

The four of them continued down the remainder of the road and then stopped when they reached the large clearing where the barn once stood. The storm seemed to be circulating around the clearing, lighting cracking every 5 seconds and funnels beginning to descend from thunderclouds up above.

"Holy shit." Tyler breathed.

The surge of power hit all four boys within an instant. It was so strong, dominating and harsh as they pushed there way past the wind and closer to the barn.

"Holy fuck, wait a minute—" Pogue called. "—Is that? Is that Blake?" He asked incredulously. Caleb looked up, squinting his eyes to see where Pogue was now gaping. Sure enough, a tall, slender figure was standing in the middle of the wreckage, brown hair whipping violently in the wind and light turquoise dress flailing desperately.

"Blake!" Caleb yelled through the storm. She did not turn. All four of them began to run towards her, shielding their faces from the ruble that was now flinging around in every direction. Caleb hurried towards her; he was a few feet away when she turned to him. He almost stopped dead at what he saw, her eyes locked with his, but instead of the usual blue eyes he was used to, he saw nothing but a pitch black stare.

"No fucking way," Reid breathed.

"What?" She asked, sounding perplexed. "Oh, right. Well it's not just me! Look at yourselves."

Tyler and Reid glanced at each other and then at Caleb and Pogue to realize that she was right, all of their eyes had turned black, as if the storm was triggering their power. Caleb was still dumbfounded and staring at her.

"How?" Was all he could muster.

Blake turned to him and sighed heavily, the wind whipped around her hair once more and she pulled it out of her face.

"Did you honestly think you were the only families left with the power?"

They four boys shot each other reproachful glances. This was just a little too much to handle.

"Caleb you should ask your mom," Blake smirked. "She'll tell you all about the Francis family."

"But how can you have the power?" Pogue blurted. "I mean, you're a girl! Isn't it always eldest son?"

Blake shot him a disdainful glance. "Maybe in your special little breeds but in my family it was always passed from mother to daughter. All the woman in my family keep their last names when they get married to uphold the family traditions."

"This is insane." Reid groaned, smacking his forehead. "So this explains that stupid feeling we've all been getting, we've just been sensing your power this whole time."

Blake turned on him and locked her gaze on him.

"No." She said firmly.

"No?" Reid shot back. "Then what, do pray tell is it?"

"I've been sensing it to," she said, directly to Caleb. "Ever since the day I started school."

"How did you know to come here, did you know about the storm?" Caleb asked, still in complete disbelief.

"I didn't," Blake said in a bemused tone. "Until I read the book I found that you so conveniently stuffed into your jacket pocket. That's when I confirmed that you four had the power."

Caleb almost smacked himself, of course, the book. He had left it in there and completely forgotten about it when he had wrapped it around Blake. A loud crack of lighting illuminated the sky causing all of them to jump. Caleb stepped towards Blake.

"You should go, it's dangerous here."

"Dangerous?" She said, raising her eyebrows and flashing her black sullen eyes at him.

"I'm serious, you don't understand, last year—"

"I know about what happened." Blake cut him off. "That's why I came."

"You know about Chase?" Caleb's head wanted to explode.

Blake nodded. "Yes, his real parents were family friends, until they went down the wrong sort of path. I think they put him up for adoption when he was two and a half, the same year I left Ipswich."

"You mean, the Pope's used to live here to?" Caleb asked.

Once again, Blake nodded.

"When the storm reaches it's peak, if anything is going to happen, it will happen then. Right now it's just intensifying our powers, but when it's in full force it will probably be very difficult to control ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Caleb yelled over the wind.

"I mean," Blake yelled back. "That when the storm fully hits the barn our powers fully react which might make it difficult for us to control our movements."

"What about Chase?" Tyler hollered.

"I don't know, that's why we have to be careful." She turned to Caleb and their gazes locked. He stared back at her determinedly.

"If he's still alive," Caleb said. "I have to finish this. Once and for all."

A sudden rustling noise from the trees alerted all five of their senses. They spun around, only to find in their dismay, Val, stepping out from the violently swaying trees and into the clearing. She hurried over to Tyler, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

"Tyler what the hell is going on, I came to find you, I was worried and—"

She stopped dead in her tracks. The sight of Tyler's shining black eyes looking back at her in alarm nearly caused her to faint. She turned to him from the others, seeing that all of them were the same.

"What the—" She said, looking taken aback.

"Val," Tyler hurried over to her. "You have to get out of here now! The storm, it's going to hit any minute now and it's too dangerous. Please, just go back to Lacey's I'll explain everything—"  
"Reid Garwin!" Came a shrill, clearly irritated voice. Sure enough, Cass came running towards the group, outraged and out of breath, panting as she bent over to steady herself.

"I have been waiting forever and ever for you, and then Laura Keith comes up to me and she's all like 'oh yeah, I saw Reid running away towards the old barn five minutes ago.' What is wrong with you, are you ditching me? And why are you—"

Cass also stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slightly open with a mixture of confusion and horror.

"What is up with your eyes?" She said as her own eyes widened in surprise.

"Cass, listen to me," Reid said urgently as he grabbed her by her arm and attempted to steer her away from the remains of the barn.

"You need to go back to Lacey's and stay there, please!"

Cassidy pinched his arm hard causing him to immediately release her.

"Ouch! Christ that hurt." Reid grumbled, shaking his arm.

"Why are Val and Blake here? What on earth is going on? What happened to your eyes? Did you get something in them or something?"

Cass was clearly drunk, as she babbled and overlapped all her words, still glaring around suspiciously at the group.

"I have magical powers," Reid snapped back. "And if you don't shut up right now and get back to Lacey's house, I'll have to use them on you."

Cass gave a snort of laughter.

"Is that honestly the best line you can come up with to get rid of me? Garwin, how could you? For once in your life I am willing giving myself to you and all you have to say is—"

"Cass shut up!" Caleb yelled. This was ridiculous, Val and Cass needed to get out of here immediately, and they had already seen everyone's eyes and the secret of the Covenant had already been greatly endangered. This would take more than a little explaining to do, but right now they had to focus on what was about to happen.

"Tyler, Reid, get them the fuck out of here, right now!" Caleb ordered.

"Tyler what the hell!" Val shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Please," Tyler begged. "Please just take Cass back to Lacey's and get out of here."

"Do it fast," Blake instructed. "The storm's about to hit."

True to her words, the storm had picked up even more, causing everyone to plant himself or herself more firmly into the ground as the wind lashed out on them. Sleet and icy rain was now pelting all over them, making it difficult to see.

Instinctively, Caleb reached for Blake's hand. She gripped his back firmly as another strong gust of wind caused her to fall back a couple of steps.

"Hey why does she get to stay?" Cass shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Blake as Reid desperately tried to drag her away.

"Pogue? Hey, Pogue! Is that you? Have you seen Blake?"

Lena had stepped out of the trees also, and was making her way towards them.

"Lena!" Pogue hollered over the storm. "What are you doing here?"

"Lacey sent me to find Blake! She was worried. Wait, what are you all doing here?"

"Lena you have to get back now!"

"To late," Blake said, panic rising in her voice. "It's to late, here it comes!"

At the exact moment after the words were let out of her mouth, the loudest crack of lightning yet hit, striking the ground inches away from their feet. Caleb felt his body being yanked off of the ground, instantly suspended in mid air, meters away from the ground.

Suddenly, all the noise was cut out, everything and everyone around him was gone. The only thing left that he was able to sense was power. Pure, raging, strong and undeniable power. It seemed to be seeping through every inch of his body, growing stronger and more unbearable by the second. His whole body had being to shook, the power issuing into his system, filling not only his body but his very thoughts and soul. The urge to use was intense, he just wanted to use this power, it was so strong, he would be completely unstoppable. He wanted to scream, to yell, anything. The power was so strong inside him he felt as if he was about to explode. And then, just as soon as it had started, it stopped.

He fell to the ground with a thud. His senses returned, the aching pain from the fall became clear as he shakily tried to sit up. He looked around, Blake was lying next to him, sprawled out on her back, clearly unconscious. His first instinct was to help her. He had to help her. Caleb began to crawl towards her, feeling for a pulse and then running a hand over her face, which was now covered in dirt and rubble.

Suddenly, without warned her arm shot up from the ground and gripped his tightly, causing him to jump back. Her eyes snapped open imediatley, still pitch black in colour.

"I'm fine." She mumbled through her dry, cut lips. "I'm fine. I don't need help." She sat up and rubbed her head, looking up at Caleb.

"What about the others?"

His heart skipped a beat; he hurriedly began to call out for them.

"Tyler? Reid? Pogue?"

"Over here," Pogue coughed from a few feet away. "Over here, I'm all right. Oh Jesus, Lena…"

Caleb pulled Blake up off of the ground and they hurried over towards where Pogue was sitting over an unconscious Lena.

"She's still alive," Blake breathed, bending down towards Lena and feeling her pulse.

"Caleb? Is that you?"

"Tyler! Tyler, are you okay?" Caleb dashed over to where Tyler was sitting; half trapped underneath a couple of old boards that had survived the fire.

"I'm fine. Where's Val?" He croaked. Tyler looked completely frazzled, his hair all disheveled and his face bruised, cut and bleeding in several different places. Caleb placed his arms underneath Tyler and gently pulled him up from the rubble.

"I have to find her, she got picked up in the storm to. I could hear her screaming, oh god Caleb, all I could her was her scream." He was clearly in shock, his eyes wide in panic and fear. He quickly began to rummage through the piles of rubble, searching for Val.

"Over there!" Caleb called, spotting Val's red hair underneath a pile of rubble. Tyler ran over and began to rip away the pieces of burnt barn and tree branches. He pulled her body out from under the mess and cradled her in his arms.

"Val, Val are you okay?"

She stirred, her eyes opened, slowly. She squinted up and him slowly and then fully opened her eyelids.

"Tyler?" She murmured.

He almost dropped her body back in shock. Instead of the hazel tinted eyes he was expecting to see, a pair of undeniably black eyes blinked up at him slowly.

"Caleb!" He screamed. "Caleb get over here and see this!"

Caleb dashed back towards Tyler and bend down beside him and Val.

"Oh my god." He breathed. "How?"

Tyler wanted to cry.

"I-I can't believe this, how could she?"

"What's going on?" Val wheezed again, this time blood pouring from her mouth.

"I just remember so much pain, and then, and then, this feeling." Her newly black eyes widened in fear.

"Where are Reid and Cass?" Caleb said suddenly, unable to come up with an answer to the question that was undoubtedly racing though his and Tyler's minds. He had to find his friends first; he had to make sure everyone was safe.

"What's going on?" Blake called over from her nursing position by Lena.

"Val—" Tyler began, and then paused, unable to find the correct words.

"I think Val has the power."

Blake stood up abruptly. "What?"

"We have to find Reid and Cass," Caleb said urgently. "We'll figure this mess out afterwards."

He got up and began looking around desperately, until he spotted a familiar gloved hand lying not to far away.

"Reid!" he yelled, running over and collapsing on the ground beside his friend.

"C-Caleb?"

"Thank god you're alive." Caleb breathed a sigh of relief, helping Reid up into a sitting position.

"What happened? I-I just remember trying to get Cass to leave, and then we were both lifted off the ground, next thing I know I-I—"

"It's okay. We've got to find Cass. You stay here, I'll go look for her."

"No, no I need to find her." Reid began to stand up but Caleb forced him back down. "Listen Caleb, she was screaming so loud—"

"You're still and shock, and you're injured. Stay put."

He quickly scanned the area looking for a sign on Cass. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a figure, crumpled up into a ball a few meters away from Reid.

"Cass! Cass, are you all right?"

A muffled sob came from her wounded figure as Caleb helped her up off of the ground, brushing bits and pieces of ruble off of her now ripped and torn dress.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. "I-I have this terrible feeling."

She looked up at Caleb, who saw with horror that her eyes, just like Val's were now pitch black as well.

"Holy fuck." He mumbled, picking her up in his arms and bringing her over towards Blake, Pogue and Lena.

"They both have the power." He said quietly, and Blake turned to him sharply.

"Lena has it to."

"How could this have happened?" Pogue shouted. "How? It's not possible!"

"It must have had something to do with the storm." Blake murmured, staring off into space with a horrified expression fixed to her face.

Caleb was about to open his mouth to reply, when suddenly, the sharp, stabbing pain to his head returned. His instincts and power kicked in immediately. He turned around swiftly, peering through the smoky fog from the storm. And then, he saw it. He had felt it first, the cold, horrifying feeling of dread creeping into his mind. A figure, at the end of the field was immerging from the ground. It was nearly impossible to make out from the storm, but Caleb knew. He heard Blake and Pogue yelling at him from behind him in panic, but his body ignored it as he ran forward, full speed towards the figure. He was still to far away, but then suddenly he fell to the ground. Darklings, 6 of them, swarming around him and knocking him over to the ground. Caleb's heart was pounding in his ears, his body screaming at him to retaliate, but all he could do was stare directly ahead of him, and the figure turned slowly around.

Caleb's heart skipped a bit. Although the figure was barley human looking at all, he knew who it was. He recognized the sickening, twisted smile and the cold, iron black eyes. Their gazed locked for a brief moment that seemed to be suspended in Caleb's brain for an eternity. And then, it was over. He vanished, as did the darklings.

Caleb collapsed on the ground, his head reeling and spinning with thoughts from the previous year. _He had been dead, he was dead, and his could not be possible, this was not happening. _

And then, his senses began to blur and he fell into darkness.


	10. Connection

**Chapter Ten: Connection**

Caleb woke with a jolt; sweat pouring down his face. His sat bolt upright only to smack his head against something hard and solid. He crumpled back down and his vision swam in and out of focus. He thought he was seeing faces, but he couldn't be sure.

"Caleb?"

His name. Someone was calling his name.

"Caleb!" The voice spoke again, more clearly this time. His vision was slowly coming back into focus and he could make the outlines of two people looking down at him.

"Caleb stay calm, don't move."

Pogue. That voice was definitely Pogue's. Suddenly the faces became recognizable. Blake and Pogue were peering down at him with worried expressions.

Caleb gasped and sat bolt upright again, not hitting the roof of the car this time. He was in Tyler's SUV, in the back seat, slumped over Pogue and Blake who seemed to be holding him upright. He looked around wildly at his surroundings. Suddenly, everything hit him at once, the memories flooding back to him.

"He's alive!" He yelled, clutching Pogue's arm with a grip so fierce Pogue desperately tried to pull away his arm.

"Caleb calm down man, you passed out."

"You don't understand!" Caleb wheezed and panted, grabbing desperately at Pogue's shirt. "He's alive! He's out there! I saw him!"

"Caleb stay still, breathe." A cool, furtive voice said quietly in his ear. Blake began to stroke his hair gently, trying to calm him. He was breathing heavily, unable to concentrate on the orders there were giving him.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," came a muffled sob from somewhere in the car.

"No! We're going straight to Caleb's." Came Tyler's voice, who was driving. He turned around to Caleb.

"I called your mom. She knows what's going on. She said to go directly there."

Caleb tried to nod or show his understanding but couldn't. He released his grip on Pogue and fell back onto Blake's lap, still wheezing and panting.

"Tyler, seriously, if you turn around one more time and don't focus on driving, I swear to god we're all going to die before we make it Caleb's."

Caleb registered Reid's snide voice in this remark. He looked over across Pogue's shoulder to see a petrified looking Lena, Reid, who was shooting Tyler an exasperating look and all the while rubbing Cassidy's back, who was huddled in the corner, trembling.

"You're mom will know what to do." Blake whispered reassuringly. "We're almost there. Almost—"

Her voice seemed to fade out of Caleb's hearing range. Suddenly, the only thing that filled him was blackness and then, a smile. A cold, sick, evil grin that Caleb knew belonged only to one person; Chase. He started to scream as loud as he could, anything to shatter the image. It worked, for his vision returned and Pogue was desperately urging Tyler to drive faster while Blake began to shake Caleb back into consciousness.

"Caleb! Caleb hold on! —"

* * *

"Oh my god, quickly! Get him inside! Hurry, all of you!" 

Caleb felt arms underneath him, supporting him. He was being carried inside, somewhere familiar. His house, his enormous front foyer, and then gently set down on his couch. He felt his mother hovering over him.

"Drink this," she demanded, forcing a cold glass to his face. Caleb shook his head weakly.

"Caleb Danvers, this is no time to argue!"

He felt his head being tipped back and an icy cool liquid pouring down his throat. He eagerly sipped at the water as his senses fully reformed. He looked around, seeing everyone there. Pogue and Lena were sitting on one end of the opposite couch, looking shaken and terrified. Reid was sitting next to them, still rubbing Cass who was sobbing uncontrollably. Next to them was Tyler, who was not taking his eyes of the figure who was being wrapped up in blankets by Caleb's mother. Val looked terrible, blood and bruises covered her usual soft, sweet face. Caleb felt as if he was going to retch at the sight of his beloved friends in such a state.

"Caleb drink all of it," came a voice to his left. He turned to see Blake, who was now draping a warm, wooly blanket around his shoulders, tucking it in tight.

Her eyes had now returned to their normal blue, but the image of her powerful alter ego was still fresh in Caleb's mind. He turned to his mother.

"How could this have happened?"

"The minute Tyler called me, I called Gorman." His mother began, bustling around the room handing out water and more blankets.

"I made him gather up as much information on that barn and that storm as he possibly could. It didn't say anything about what would happen if non-magical people were present at the time, but the only logical conclusion I could come up with was this."

She paused, looking to each of the four boys.

"I knew of a spell, that could occur. It's magical bonding. It would seem that the enchanted storm, that hits every year at the barn, had binding powers, it renews spells that kept the village safe, and also, any being who was there's power would be renewed. I guess because the storm acts as magical fusion, it took the energy from the three girls and bound it with you three." At this, she pointed to Reid, Tyler and Pogue, who looked completely horrified.

"You're powers were bonded to them, and their natural energy was bonded to you."

"You mean," Reid stammered. "We're all sort of, connected?"

"You're fused." Caleb's mother said grimly. "According to the book of damnation, only two people's powers can be fused together during the storm, not multiple. So my only guess is, whoever was closest to each girl was the one that they were bonded with."

"I was holding Cass," Reid murmured quietly. Cass let out another muffled sob and buried her face deep into her blanket.

"I was right next to Lena," Pogue added, turning to Lena who was staring off into the fire, eyes red and tired.

"Same for me, only I was next to Val." Tyler choked, gripping Val's hand.

"What if two people have the power Mrs. Danvers?" Blake asked quietly. "Caleb and I were holding hands."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to call me that. Call me Evelyn." She said soothingly. "Anyways, my only thought would be that your power and Caleb's powers fused together as well."

"What does fusing do, exactly?" Pogue asked, placing a comforting arm around Lena.

"It means that you are connected forever." Evelyn replied quietly. "You're powers have bonded together, and are now practically dependant on one another."

"What?" Reid yelled. "You mean, we can't use unless the other person is like, right beside us?"

"No, no. It's not that strict. As long as the person is in your life, and relatively close to you. It also means that together, you work better. Your powers can be almost doubled once they've bonded with another. It combines both of your strengths."

"I've heard of fusing before then," Blake murmured quietly. "My mom told be once about a woman and her husband who somehow combined their powers, so they could protect their children from darklings."

"It would be ideal," Evelyn replied. "Only the last time it occurred was hundreds of years ago. And how it happened to all eight of you is just simply beyond me." With this she sat down and took a swig out of her tumbler, which was clearly containing something alcoholic.

"Mom," Caleb croaked, turning to her. "Mom, I saw him. He's alive."

"I know sweetie," she said quietly, giving him a worried look. "But you're safe here, for the time being. From the way the others described it, Chase was only a mere taint of a human, more darkling then anything. It will take awhile before his powers can even begin to heal. He'll be laying low for a while. And that's what we all need to do. You'll all be staying here, of course. Nobody leaves my house unless I give you permission first, understood?"

There were nods of agreement that circulated around the room.

"Right now, I think everyone needs rest. You're all in a great state of shock and we can't begin to plan anything until you've all rested. Reid, Pogue, I want you two to stay here with Lena and Cassidy in the living room. I'll bring you two sleeping bags and they can rest on the couch."

Reid and Pogue nodded and Lena murmured a polite thank you.

"Tyler, Val is the more seriously wounded. I want you to stay with her in the spare bedroom downstairs, make sure she get's plenty of rest and doesn't exert herself."

"Okay," Tyler said firmly, standing up and wrapping Val's injured body carefully in his arms.

"Caleb? You and Blake can stay in your room. I'm sure they'll be enough room for both of you. If you sense anything, and this goes for all of you, come get me right away."

Everyone murmured their understanding and set to work in getting into their sleeping arrangements. Caleb felt as if his brain was going to explode, this was too much to handle in one night. First Blake having the power had come as a total shock, now three other people had somehow gotten it? And they had all been fused with his three friends? Not to mention that now him and Blake apparently shared some crazy magical bond. And Chase-- Chase was not dead.

"Caleb let's go," Blake said quietly, dragging him up off the couch. He snapped back to reality. He needed to act; this was no time just to be sitting in a daze. His mother was right; everyone needed to rest before anything could be resolved. Caleb took a deep breath and tried to stuff all his feelings away and lead Blake towards his bedroom.

He flicked on the switch to his dim overhead as they stepped inside. The familiar bed was a welcoming sight as undid his tie and flung it into a nearby corner.

"We'll have to share my bed." He said, slightly embarrassed. Blake nodded.

"You don't mind if I just, you know—" She said, unzipping the back of her now ruined turquoise dress.

"Uhh," Caleb started, getting the point. "No, no not at all."

He turned away politely and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and stripped down to his boxers. He began to rummage in his drawers for a shirt and settled on a white wife beater. It would have to do. Blake had slid out of her dress, revealing her expensive looking pale blue lace underwear and matching bra. Caleb tried not to look at her as he crossed the room to turn out the light, but found it very difficult.

They climbed into the bed and slid under the covers, the warmth and softness greeting them eagerly. Caleb's eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see her clearly, looking at him, her blue eyes wide and concerned.

"So when did you first know?" She whispered.

It took Caleb a few moments to figure out what she meant before it dawned on him.

"When we were 13," he replied slowly. "We all got a taste for it at the same time, so it was easy on us I guess. We grew up together and learned from each other."

"Might have been nice," she said.

Caleb shuddered despite himself, just last year Chase had spoken those exact words to him.

"I guess it was," he answered thoughtfully. "What about you?"

"I was thirteen too," she replied, snuggling into the blankets and moving closer to Caleb.

"My mom told be about the power when I was 7, so I was well prepared."

"So your mom has it to huh?"

"Yeah, my mom's great. She reminds me a lot of your mom, no wonder they used to be best friends." She smiled in the darkness, inching slightly closer towards Caleb.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?" He couldn't pry his eyes off of her.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know. This whole thing is just so fucked up." He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt empty, his body was exhausted but his head was still aching. There had been so much zooming through his brain he felt numb.

Blake propped herself up on her pillow, looking at him with a sorrowful expression.

"I feel somewhat responsible," she said quietly. He looked over to her.

"Don't." He said sternly. "You had nothing to do with this."

"If it weren't for me, Lena wouldn't have gone looking for me, and maybe Val and Cass could have gotten away in time—"

"Not a chance." Caleb said, now rolling over and propping up himself. Their faces were so close in the dark he could hear nothing else but her unsteady, shallow breathing.

"I wouldn't have mattered." He whispered. "They would have come regardless. And it's not like we knew anything this crazy was even possible of happening."

"It's beyond crazy." She murmured. Caleb could feel the warmth of her breath. "It's insane."

Their gazes locked firmly upon one another. Caleb felt a tingling sensation course through him. He instantly registered it as attraction; deep, fierce, and almost longing attraction. But it was so strong, this spark between them. He couldn't bear to stand it any longer. He gazed questioningly into her fierce blue eyes and she answered, with her mouth. They lips came together passionately. It was no ordinary, flimsy run of the mill kiss. Caleb could taste every inch of her mouth, more satisfying then any other he had ever sampled. His hands moved on their own towards her waist as she slid her slender body over his. He ran them up her smooth back, and into her twisting long hair, pulling her closer to him as he did so.

She kissed back with such power and force that it took Caleb by surprise. He had never had a girl be this dominant towards him and he found himself enjoying it tremendously. He felt her lips form a smirk through the kiss and he took it as a challenge. He wrapped her body around in his arms and pulled her down and rolled over so she was now underneath him. She seemed to be enjoying the sensual make out session just as much as he was. Blake's cold hands slid her way up the back of Caleb's shirt. But then suddenly…

"Did you just—"

"I sensed it to." Blake said, as Caleb broke away. They both shot straight up and into a sitting position, scanning around the room wildly.

"There!" Blake hissed, pointing towards the window. "Outside!"

Sure enough, for a brief second, Caleb spotted the shadowy outline of a darkling outside of his window as it vanished into thin air.

"It's gone," he said, trying to reassure himself yet still feeling completely shaken from the sudden wave of fear that had hit him. For a moment he had thought it could only be one thing, _Chase…_

Caleb turned to Blake who looked alarmed and was breathing heavily. He didn't blame her; his own heart was pounding furiously in his chest.

"It's gone now." Blake said shakily.

"We should uh," he stammered, a little thrown but what had just happened, not only the darkling but also the intense moment they had just shared.

"—Take turns sleeping." She finished for him. "In case it shows up again."

"Yeah, you go first." He said, nodding. She looked up into his face and gave him a slight smile.

"Okay," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. "Goodnight."

Together they lay down in silence, Blake nestling her head into her pillow and trying to fall asleep. Caleb lay wide-awake, once again staring up at his ceiling; the uneasy feeling remaining with him constantly. This was turning out to be quite a year.

* * *

Tyler bolted upright from his sleep, sweat pouring down his face. It was a darkling, no doubt about it; he had definitely just sensed it. He turned to Val, who was still twitching uneasily in her sleep. He fumbled around in the dark for the light on the bedside table. Once he had switched it on he reached for his cell phone and dialed Reid's number. 

"I was just about to call you," Reid said as he picked up the phone.

"You sensed it to?" Tyler asked, feeling more assured now that it wasn't just his nerves taunting him.

"Yeah. Woke me right out of my sleep." Reid mumbled. "How's Val?"

"Okay, I guess." Tyler said, turning to look at Val. "She's still muttering in her sleep and rolling around."

"Caleb's mom said it might be like that, after the shock."

"Yeah," Tyler trailed off quietly.

"I'm going to stay awake for a bit." Reid said, breaking the silence. "Just in case anything happens."

"Yeah, good idea. Call me if you sense anything."

"Okay." Reid clicked off. Tyler put down his phone and returned his focus back to Val, who had just stirred again in her sleep. He felt such anger and hate towards himself, how could he have let this happen to her? Now she was going to have to endure all the hardships he had spent years trying to protect her from. _It's not fair,_ he thought bitterly. _Val shouldn't have to suffer this. _

Val stirred around in her thin veil of sleep. The curtains of rest opened up and she blinked slowly, the vision of the room swarming into focus. It was the pain that hit her first, cold, harsh pain. She was thankful for it though, because it awoke her from her drifting phase. She looked up to see Tyler staring back at her with a worried expression fixed to his face.

"Hey," she mouthed, trying to force a smile but failing as the pain in her dried, bruised lips stopped her.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"I-I understand now." She said hoarsely, giving a faint smile.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quietly, shuffling closer to her so she didn't have to raise her voice.

"Why we couldn't be together, all this time."

He smiled at her sadly, nodding.

"This is the thing you couldn't tell me, isn't it."

"Yeah, well I guess you know now," Tyler said grimly. "More than you should, so to speak."

"I'm scared of this," she whispered.

"I know, it's hard at first. But you get used to it. Trust me, I've done it."

She looked into his eyes, he held her gaze deeply.

"I'll be here to help you, the whole time. I promise."

He leaned over and kissed her as gently as he possible could on her lips, brushing her red hair out of her face as he did so. She closed her eyes slowly, and within a few moments had drifted back into her sleep, only this time, feeling much more safe and assured.

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope your enjoying this crazy twist, haha. Please forgive me for taking a while to update, but keep reading so you can see how this all plays out! Thanks yet again to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favorites and alerts, etc. It means a lot to me! Keep it coming!_


	11. Breakfast At Evelyn's

**Chapter Eleven**—_**Breakfast At Evelyn's**_

Blake fluttered her long eyelashes lazily, banishing the remainder of sleep from her system. She stirred and rolled over, confused at first to where she was until she spotted Caleb, who had just finished dressing. At first Blake had a pang of awkwardness take a stab at her, uncertain of what to say to him after last night. But it quickly vanished as he smiled at her, realizing she was awake.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning," Blake yawned and stretched.

"My mom's making breakfast," Caleb replied, rubbing a towel through his damp dark hair. "Everyone's just getting up now. You can shower if you want," he added, pointing to the adjacent bathroom.

Blake got up and headed towards the bathroom, turning on the shower. She eagerly stepped into the scalding hot water and proceeded to wash off all the grim, dirt and rubble from the storm. Her body was looking a little worse for wear, covered in several bruises and scars, but she knew the others had probably gotten worse.

Stepping out of shower, she wrapped herself in one of Caleb's black fuzzy towels and stepped into the room. She smirked when she noticed how hard he was trying not to look at her. She frowned suddenly, picking up her ripped, once beautiful dress up off of the floor.

"I don't suppose I'll be wearing this again anytime soon." She sighed. "And really, La Perla isn't very tasteful breakfast wear."

"Crisis averted," Caleb said, grinning. "My cousin Becky always comes to stay in the summer. I raided her bedroom and found some of her old clothes, I think you'll be able to make to."

Blake smiled gratefully and went through the small pile of clothes Caleb had placed on the bed. She finally decided on a pink t-shirt and a pair of faded, ripped jeans.

"Okay buddy," she said, placing her hands on her hips. He had been watching her the whole time she was rummaging through the clothes.

Caleb turned several shades of scarlet and then turned around and began to go through papers on his desk as a cover. Blake smiled and proceeded to change into the clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had assembled in the large dining room of the Danvers' Manor. True to Caleb's word, Evelyn had prepared a large breakfast of assorted foods. The mood around the table was awkward and uneasy, everyone still mind blown by the events of the previous night. 

At one end of the table sat Reid Garwin, who was picking at his platter of eggs in a somber manner. Normally the most avid of breakfast eaters, Reid had barley touched a thing. He kept glancing nervously over towards Cass, who was sitting beside him, not looking at him or even pretending to touch her food. Usually not one for being sympathetic, Reid was having a difficult time trying to comfort her. The only thing he had thought of doing last night was rubbing her back lamely, hoping it would calm her down. Caleb's mom had given Cass a heavy dose of Advil so that she had fallen asleep almost instantly, but still shuddered profusely in her medicated sleep. Reid glanced over to her once more, and she looked up, her face expressionless and tired. He tried to force a smile, and then passed her a glass of orange juice.

Cass unwillingly accepted the glass, and took a few tentative sips. She was still thinking back to last night. One moment she had been happy and drunk, about to score with Reid Garwin, who was a high-ranking status symbol at Spencer, not to mention the guy she had secretly liked for the past year. Next thing she knew, she was chasing after him, (which, in her fairy tale story book, _never_ happened) and then she had discovered the dark secret of Reid and the others. Not only had she discovered it, in some weird freaky voodoo sort of way she had received the power herself. Sure, she had read about the Ipswich history of magic, but never actually believed it. Until now…now that she had seen it with her own eyes.

Next to Cass were Val and Tyler. Val was evidently in the worse shape out of the group. She had showered, but her face was still covered in bruises and she had an enormous scar across her left cheek. She looked frazzled, but resolute. Tyler gripped her hand firmly underneath the table. He had made a promise last night, not only to Val but also to himself. He was going to keep her safe and happy regardless, no matter what happened.

On the other side of the table sat Pogue and Lena, who were talking to each other quietly behind a box of cereal. Pogue had remained awake the majority of the night, answering all of Lena's questions. He had to commend her; she had remained surprisingly calm and took the news of the power well. He had been shocked at how easily she had believed it, but she explained to him that in all sense it was logical.

Lena herself was horrified yet fascinated by the discovery of the power. One-day life had been dull, lifeless and boring and then the next, she had stumbled upon this. Pogue had answered most of her questions, but she was still yearning for more information. There must have be thousands of thousands of years of knowledge about the power that she was dying to get her hands on. It was as if a whole new world had just opened up in front of her, and she had plunged in headfirst.

Evelyn Danvers sat at the other head of the table, and Caleb and Blake took their seats beside Lena and Pogue. Evelyn passed out a round on pancakes that were accepted with reluctance, as nobody was really in the mood for a feast.

"Come on everyone," she sighed with exasperation. "Eating will make you all feel better."

When no one replied to this remark, she sighed heavily once more and then folded her fingers together, resting her chin on top.

"Okay, shall we just skip again and discuss our plan?"

"We have a plan?" Caleb asked sounding doubtful.

"Of course," his mother replied. "What you think I've been just sitting awake all night long for nothing? I've been doing my homework."

"And? —" Reid pressed hopefully.

"And, there's nothing we can do to change the bonding. It's over, done, finished, and no possible way to reverse such powerful binding magic. So, you're all just going to have to cope with it because we have greater matters at hand."

"Greater matters?" To everyone's surprise, Cassidy looked up from her plate and spoke in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Yes," Evelyn replied, softening her tone sufficiently. "What to do about Chase."

"Chase?" Val asked in a perplexed tone.

"Wait a minute," she added. "Chase Collins? He was Spencer last year, didn't he go missing or something?"

"He was thought to be dead." Tyler murmured. "But last night—"

Everyone at the table turned towards Caleb.

"Are you sure it was him Caleb?" Pogue asked, tentatively.

Caleb slammed down his glass of cranberry juice in defiance.

"Of course it was him!" Caleb said, rather loudly. Blake looked at him in alarm.

"Do you not believe me? I saw him, I _know_ it was him."

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was just making sure." Pogue mumbled lamely.

"There's no doubt about it that it was the Pope boy." Evelyn added. "The problem is, how to properly defend ourselves and plan ahead. Chase is still weak. Like I said last night, he's barley human. But he's using the power. That explains all the darklings around, they're feeding off of his soul and magic."

"Me and Blake saw one last night," Caleb said.

"You felt it to?" Tyler piped up. "Me and Reid sensed it as well."

"Apparently, darklings can sense great power reacting or interacted."

Blake and Caleb glanced at each other. That would explain the darkling showing up half way through their very heated moment, they're powers must have been interacting.

"However, darklings are weak." Evelyn continued. "I know you boys know how to handle it, and I'm sure you do as well sweetie." She said, smiling at Blake.

"But I don't think any of you should be alone at all for the next couple weeks. I'd suggest you all stay here, but the school will find that suspicious. So you'll have to attend classes as usual, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"What about outside of school?" Pogue asked.

"Well you all normally visit one another anyways," Evelyn replied, standing up to clear the half full plates from the table.

"But I suggest some room switching for the next little while, until I speak to the others about our situation."

"The others?" Lena asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Evelyn replied. "The other members of the Covenant. Which, by the way you three are all a part of now."

"In other words," Reid cut in. "You can't say shit all about any of this to anyone."

"Who would believe us anyway?" Cass sighed as she passed Evelyn her plate.

"True enough," Evelyn smirked. "But regardless, you cannot use in public. In fact, it would be best if all of you, that goes for you boys as well, to avoid using as much as possible. Not at all, if you can help it."

"We've already been doing that lately," Caleb added. "Or at least, we're supposed to have been." He looked directly at Reid for this one.

"What?" Reid snapped back, glaring at Caleb with contempt.

"Is that agreed upon then?" Evelyn said, raising her voice above the argument. "Good. So for the rest of the weekend, be careful. Stay together as much as possible, understood?"

Everyone nodded and murmured 'yes.'

"All right," she pressed on. "So for a now, Lena, you should stay in Pogue's dorm. Will your roommate notice?"

Lena shook her head. "She's a bit uh, spacey, if you catch my drift. She's barley there half the time as it is."

"Excellent, that's settled then. I'd suggest going to get your things right after breakfast. Reid, you will switch places with Val so she can stay with Tyler, and you can be with Cass."

Reid grinned a little despite himself. Him and Cass alone in her dorm for a few weeks did not sound remotely bad to him at all. He was even starting to like this whole 'protector' deal he'd be doing. Saving Cass from the dangers that awaited them.

While he was daydreaming, Cass was glowering at him.

"We'll have to go over my dorm room rules list then." She said suspiciously.

"Blake, I suggest you stay here with Caleb and I. Tell your roommate you just want to catch up with old family friends."

"Sounds good," Blake replied. "Lacey will go for it."

"Okay, then I guess that's all for a now," Evelyn finished. "I suggest you all go back to school, get your stuff and do the room switching now, when most students won't be around."

There was a scrapping of chairs as everyone got up and set to work. Pogue, Lena, Reid, Cass and Val all piled into Tyler's SUV.

"We'll call you later," Tyler said to Caleb as he unlocked his mustang.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed. "Let's meet up at Nicky's for dinner. I think staying in public is a good idea."

Tyler nodded and hopped into the driver's seat of his vehicle.

"You're mom is so damn groovy," Blake laughed as Caleb slid into the seat next to her.

"I guess yeah," he grinned. "She always knows what to do in situations like these. Some days I wonder why it wasn't her who got the power."

"Trust me, a pissed off, PMS-ing mom with the power is not a pretty sight." Blake grinned. Caleb twitched slightly at the thought. His mom was bad enough as it was when she was angry.

"Yeah, I catch your drift." He smiled at her.

"Caleb!"

Caleb turned around to see his mother hurrying out to the driveway. Panting, she caught up to the car.

"I almost forgot!" She said with a smile.

"Forgot what?" He frowned.

"Make sure everyone comes over tomorrow night, it's your big 19th birthday dinner party!"

Caleb blinked. He had completely forgot about his upcoming birthday being so soon. He wasn't exactly in the partying mood these days.

"Uh, right." He stammered.

"Oh Caleb Danvers," his mother tutted. "How could you forget your own birthday?"

"They'll all be here Mom." He answered robotically.

Evelyn waved goodbye to them and blew Caleb a kiss as they drove out of the driveway. Blake turned on him with a devilish smile on her face.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday tomorrow!"

"To be honest I completely forgot." Caleb said truthfully.

"Well, well, well," she said, clicking her tongue in a similar way to Caleb's mother. "I wonder what I can get for your birthday present."

Caleb blushed and smiled stupidly as they drove off towards the school.

* * *

"Dear—God—" Tyler wheezed as he flung the last pile of Val's boxes of stuff onto Reid's previous bed. 

"Wasn't it lucky that I hadn't unpacked my stuff yet?" Val beamed as she stepped into the room behind Tyler, carrying only her purse and makeup bag.

"Oh yeah," Tyler panted, throwing himself onto the bed. "Real lucky."

"Suck it up," she grinned, poking his stomach. "I carried all of those myself first day back!"

"Oww! Not my tummy box!" Tyler howled in mock pain, clutching at his stomach dramatically.

He could not help but being insanely pleased about the new sleeping arrangements, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Totally unfair," Val said, gesturing around the room. "Your guys' dorm is way bigger then ours."

"Probably because ours isn't packed full of 85 tons of clothes." Tyler teased.

"I wish I owned that many clothes," Val grinned and sat down beside the sprawled out Tyler.

"Well you're sure as hell close." He laughed back, reaching up to ruffle her hair.

"Cut it out loser!" She laughed and recommenced her tummy box poking tactics.

"Ahh! The pain!" Tyler moaned and began to roll and trash about on the bed, grabbing Val and yanking her down as he did so. Finally when she had stopped poking him they lay in a messy heap on the cluttered bed.

"So," Val said slyly, cocking one of her eyebrows at him. "This power, you can do _anything_ with it?"

"Almost anything. Just not some things." Tyler replied.

"Right," her grin broadened. "So, I can do this?" Val's eyes flashed black for a brief moment.

Tyler suddenly felt the belt of his pants slacken, followed by the pants themselves completely slipping down to his knees.

"Hey!" He cried, struggling to pull them up again. "You sick freak!"

"Aww how cute!" Val said through fits of laughter. "Rubber ducky boxers, I think you had the same ones in freshman year."

"How would _you_ know that?" Tyler asked suspiciously, buttoning up his pants.

"My 14th birthday party. Not like you'd remember, you drank a good deal of my keg and decided to play strip poker—by yourself."

Tyler flushed furiously. The memory of that incident was hazy but still definitely distinct in his mind.

"Oh whatever, I was just sad because you wouldn't play spin the bottle with me."

"Really?" Val asked, snuggling up to him. "That's sweet."

"Not really," Tyler shrugged. "You were a big birthday bitch!" He grinned and nuzzled his face into the crevice of her neck.

"Was not!" Val retorted with defiance.

"Whatever you say triple B." Tyler laughed and sat up. "We should head out to Nicky's now though. Dinner on me?"

"You are _such_ a gentleman." Val rolled her eyes and took his hand as he helped her off of the bed.

"I guess we should get Reid and Cass," Tyler mused. "I wonder how _they're _getting along."

Val smirked. "Something tells me I'd really rather not know."

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Cass cried indignantly. "You can't replace my designer My Little Pony with your Wolverine action figure!"

"Pony is butt ugly!" Reid teased, who was at that moment, holding Cass's prized purple pony high out of her reach, taunting her.

"She is _not_," Cass glowered at him. "Pony has been my best friend since the fourth grade."

"Ouu, well at least it's not an imaginary friend." Reid teased; thrusting the pony higher into the air and Cass made a grab for it.

"Honestly, if you weren't such a jerk, maybe I'd tell you why that pony means so much to me."

"Oh now I'm interested," Reid said, lowering the pony slightly.

"I'm not going to tell you now," she snapped back, hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, pretty please?" Reid batted his eyelids in mock innocence.

Cass stomped on her feet.

"Just give me pony back, and I'll let your Wolverine sit next to her, okay?"

"Deal." Reid said, finally giving in and handing Cass back her beloved pony.

"Thank you." She said haughtily, yanking the pony from his outstretched hands.

In the past hour, the room had gone though several major changes. Reid had added his entire DVD collection along with Cass's, which had resulted in an argument due to the fact that Cass now had to re-alphabetize everything. Secondly, Reid had put up all of his favorite posters around the room, which clashed with Cass's paintings and her own posters. It had taken a good 40 minutes for them to come up with a compromise before they finally settled on having a pattern of one Reid object, one Cass object, and so on and so forth. Now, after Reid had spotted Cass's cute collection of trifles, he had insisted on adding his own to the room.

"You do realize this whole living arrangement is temporary." She said, still glaring at him as she placed Pony neatly next to Wolverine.

There was a loud knock on the door and Reid dashed to answer it, pushing Cass out of the way as she tried to get their first.

"Hey there freaks," Reid smirked as Val and Tyler peered in the room.

"Oh my god!" Val gasped in horror. "What have you done to my bed?"

"This room needed a little updating," Reid shrugged while Cass punched him in the ribs for knocking him out of the way.

"Oww! What was that for?"

She merely replied with a death stare, but it turned into a grin and she pushed past him and out of the dorm.

"Come on Garwin!" She called. "Don't want to be late for dinner now, do we?"

Reid grinned deviously as he shut the door behind him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**A/N:** _Aww well looks like they've all cheered up a bit and things are going smoothly… for a now… Evil Laugh Bahahaha. Okay, anyways...shifty eye keep the reviews coming guys! You're the best! Updates will be coming soon. P.S. Sorry about the chapter title, I got a bit inspired by Breakfast At Tiffany's..cuz Evelyn reminds me of one of those classy 60's ladies. Haha. _


	12. Saturday Night

**Chapter Twelve—Saturday Night**

It was Saturday night, and Nicky's was packed full of people as usual, including the regular Spencer students. Aaron and his boys were monopolizing the pool tables as usuall, taking turns to sneak into the back of the bar and swipe beers. The usual gaggle of chatty girls were either dancing vigorously on the dance floor, or sipping drinks and gossiping at the tables.

Caleb, Blake, Pogue and Lena all arrived before the others and ordered food. They sat in a booth close to the back of the bar, in order to avoid attention. Right, like that was going to be possible. Pogue immediately groaned as he slid into his seat.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Kate's here, I just caught her glaring at me." He mumbled.

"Don't let her get to you man," Caleb said comfortingly.

"Hush," Blake said under her breath, nudging Caleb as he looked up to see Kate, striding towards them.

"Hey Caleb," she said, completely ignoring Pogue who was now looking down in his lap uncomfortably.

"Uh, hey Kate." Caleb said rather unconvincingly.

"Can I talk to you for a quick sec?" She smiled sweetly, and like Caleb, very unconvincingly.

"Umm—" Caleb began.

"Course he can." Blake said politely, sliding out of the booth to let Caleb through.

Caleb shot her an appraising look but she just muttered in his ear.

"Just go along with it."

She smiled at Kate, who returned the gesture with a fake air as she headed away from the table, Caleb following her.

"So, what's up?" Caleb asked casually.

"What's the deal with Pogue?" Kate snapped.

"I don't know what you—"

"Oh cut the crap Caleb. Why is he always with Lena De Luca? Is he trying to rebound here? Because we all know it's _so_ not happening."

Caleb had only ever felt like hitting a girl once in his life. It had been when he was 9 years old, and his older cousin Becky, then 11, had broken his favorite toy. He was so mad he had chased her around the house for an hour with his baseball bat before finally coming to the conclusion that Becky could run a lot faster than he could.

Caleb felt his fists clench slightly as Kate continued to bitch about Pogue.

"Pogue's not on rebound. He's doing just fine." Caleb said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kate scoffed. "Don't even play that Caleb, he's still pining over me isn't he? God, he never did know when to grow up."

"For your information," Caleb snapped. "Pogue and Lena are great friends, and I for one am not going to let you get in his head and ruin that. Haven't you fucked around with his brain enough as it is?"

Kate looked stunned and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Trust me Kate, just leave well enough alone. You broke up with him, so the way he lives his life shouldn't be of any concern to you anymore, got it?"

"Ugh, whatever." She rolled her eyes and stomped off, defeated.

Caleb returned to his place with the others, giving Blake's hand a quick squeeze as he slid in next to her, causing her to smile.

"What did she want?" Pogue asked miserably.

"Oh she was just being Kate. I told her off though, I don't think she'll be bothering you for a while." Caleb grinned.

"Thanks man," Pogue smiled. "So Lena, decide on what you want to eat?"

Lena was deeply engrossed in her menu, as a distraction. She felt slightly guilty about the whole Kate/Pogue ordeal. She knew it wasn't her fault, but nonetheless, the fact that she had been spending a lot of time with Pogue lately made her feel a bit uneasy whenever Kate was around. She looked up and smiled.

"Well, the Caesar salad is the only thing on my mind tonight."

"I agree," Blake said, closing up her menu.

"You don't have to ask what me and Caleb are getting." Pogue laughed.

"Burgers and fries, every night." Caleb grinned, pounding Pogue's fist.

"Well unfortunately, unlike you, I can't eat like a raccoon and still keep my figure." Blake said, rolling her eyes but all the while suppressing a smile from her lips.

Caleb smiled at poked her side playfully. Things hadn't been this happy in a while. He knew everyone should be in complete panic and uproar, but the girls had taken this new 'power' ordeal surprisingly well. On the other hand, there was nothing they could about Chase until Caleb's mother had spoken to the other members of the covenant, so for a now, they might as well relax for a while and get life back on an even keel.

* * *

A few moments later, Tyler, Val, Reid and Cass entered Nicky's. Reid and Tyler were immediately greeted by Aaron's catcalls and sneers.

"Hey pussies, fancy betting on a game of pool?"

"Hey asshole," Reid called back. "I know your just dying for an excuse to hang out with me, but fancy shutting up for a change?"

"Good one man!" Tyler laughed as him and Reid high-fived.

"Hey Tyler, tell your girlfriend her ass is to nice to be wasted on you." Will Ferris sneered at them.

Tyler flushed and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Don't bother," Val said soothingly. "Will's just jealous because I only fuck boys with class, aren't you Will?" Val called loudly, flashing him a fake smile.

"If you had any class, you'd be over here with me." He shot back. Aaron and the others 'ohhhhhed' in the background and cackled with laughter.

"Oh really?" Val replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Tyler growled from behind her.

Val walked over towards Will, who looked her up and down in surprise.

"Right big boy," Val cooed, stepping closer to him. "You do have class."

"What'd I tell you?" Will sneered, puffing out his chest.

"Unfortunately, the thing you're lacking is balls." And with that, she kicked him dead on in the, well, you know where, sending him crashing into the nearest pool table and knocking over Aaron as he did so. Reid, Cass and Tyler howled with laughter as Val walked over to them.

"Luckily for me, Tyler has both." She grinned and kissed him.

"You are my fucking hero." Tyler beamed at her.

"Screw hero," Reid added, still laughing helplessly as Aaron tripped over his shoelaces and slammed his ass hard onto the wooden floor. "You're my god!"

They headed over to the booth where the others were sitting.

"What's this? Table for four only?" Cass asked, feigning shock.

"Pull up a chair!" Blake grinned, nudging Caleb so he moved in further.

Cass obliged and squeezed in next to her, while Reid, Val and Tyler all pulled up chairs.

"My god, you guys just missed out on the best thing I've seen all year!" Reid exclaimed.

"What's that?" Caleb asked, frowning. Knowing Reid it could only mean trouble.

"Val just totally sacked Will Ferris, and him and Aaron now have let's just say, more than a bruised ego." Reid giggled hysterically, pounding his fist down on the table at the memory.

"What can I say? My girlfriend so kicks ass." Tyler said, putting his arm around Val and kissing her on the cheek.

"Girlfriend?" Pogue gasped dramatically. "Tyler Simms is no longer gay?"

"Fuck off," Tyler said, pushing him but laughing along with everyone else.

"Dig in ladies," Nicky said, arriving with a huge platter of assorted meals and drinks.

"I resent that," Reid said testily.

"Oh Reid!" Nicky exclaimed. "Well god be damned, I didn't see you there. Beg your pardon, ladies and very young ladies, AKA Reid."

Reid turned scarlet and yanked the food away from Nicky as everyone roared with laughter. Caleb sighed and smiled. Everything was normal, just as it should be, almost better. It was almost to good to be true. And it indeed, it was.

* * *

From a slightly open door, at the other end of the bar stood a boy watching the group intently.

"Private school brats." He muttered under his breath, reaching into his navy blue jacket for his cell phone. He ran a hand through his spiky, white blonde hair as he dialed the only number listed on his phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Yeah I see them. They're all here. Shall I proceed?"

He paused, listening to his callers answer as he stared at the waitress who swaggered past him, flaunting her assets as she did so. She turned and winked at him. He raised his eyebrows at her and then continued to drone into the phone.

"All right. Consider it done, I'll see you later."

The boy snapped his phone shut and then sauntered over to the waitress.

"How about a beer Wendy?" He asked, in an apparent British accent. His deep brown eyes making their way down her very low shirt.

"Sure thing Nigel," she cooed sweetly, hurrying around the bar to follow up on his order.

"Thanks," he said, sliding her a five-dollar bill across the table.

"Oh Nigel, I couldn't!" She gushed.

"Sure you can. Buy yourself some make-up or something." He waved his hand for her to leave and she hurriedly scooped up the money and bustled off.

He took a sip out of the enormous mug of beer and wiped his mouth off delicately.

"It's party time brats." He smirked, the corners of his lips curling up menacingly.

* * *

Aaron Abbot was not having a good night. On top of being dissed and then completely humiliated in front of the stupid sons of Ipswich and their unfairly hot girlfriends, he was now losing at pool.

"Fuck!" He growled as he failed to send any balls into the holes, completely messing up his game.

"Well, aren't you a good shot?" Came a drawling voice from over his shoulder. Aaron spun round to see a kid he'd never seen before. A tall, very blond boy with bored looking brown eyes was watching him with a smirk on his face.

"What's it to you queer?" Aaron snarled.

"Oh it's nothing to me." The boy droned on, all the while examining his fingernails.

"I saw your little incident back there." The boy continued. "I was wondering, what do you feel when I say the word 'revenge'?"

"Uhh," Aaron said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh please," the blond boy rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to help you get back at them or not?"

"I don't need nobody's help." Aaron spat back. "I'll get them, you wait, you'll seen it for yourself."

The other boy sighed. "First off, the correct grammar would be I don't need 'anybody's' help and you'll 'see' it for yourself. Secondly, I think you might like what I have in mind."

"Oh yeah?" Aaron asked, trying to hide his interest. "And what's that?"

The other boy smiled and picked up a pool stick, aiming carefully and then proceeding to knock the remaining balls into place.

"Listen closely, I'll tell you."

**A/N:** _WOO! Okay new character! Which should bring me to do this whole 'owning' thing. I do NOT own The Covenant or any of the related characters, (However I wish I did. If anyone wants to get me a Christmas present, buy the rights to that movie, haha just kidding.) However, I do own the following characters, they are my originals. Blake Francis, Cassidy Wells, Val Watkins, Lena De Luca, Will Ferris and most recent, Nigel Walsh, who you will get to know soon enough! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review I will love you forever! _


	13. Easy Tiger

**Chapter Thirteen—Easy, Tiger**

**A/N**: _Just a note, there are some heated moments in this chapter! Oh la la, consider yourself warned ;) Oh, and please review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again everyone! And on a last note, I re-wrote the first three chapters of this story, nothing drastic but I changed it so it's no longer told by Tyler and Val, at first the story was just going to focus on them, but as you can see I totally got carried away! So feel free to read those aswell, it's a much better difference. Enjoy!_

Aaron's eyes opened slowly. He felt dreamy and lazy, a sensation of pure, innocent bliss swept over him. His immediate reaction was, _wow, I must have smoked some killer dope. _His eyes were open but what he was seeing in front of him seemed blurred, and hazy. He felt a strange movement and looked down to see that his legs were moving. He began to chuckle, or at least, in his mind he chuckled, for he instantly realized he could not speak. _Whoa, never mind dope, must have been shrooms._

Aaron watched as the eyes he was seeing out of brought him closer to a nearby table of people. He could just barley make out their faces. When he realized whom they were however he thought glumly _why is this loser whose body I'm trapped inside of watching the sons of 'Bitchswich'?_

'Bitchswich' had been a little catchphrase that Aaron had come up with on his own (surprisingly) in the tenth grade. Aaron would have frowned, had he been in control of his own body. He attempted to tell the body to leave to go do something more interesting.

_Be patient. _Came a loud, echoing voice that bounced around inside of Aaron's head. Aaron had a strong urge to giggle, if only he could remember what it was he had taken, it would definitely be worth looking into for future endeavors. Now voices were talking to him! Taking the words advice, Aaron focused on the table once more.

_This might sting. _Droned the voice inside of Aaron's head. Suddenly, a sharp irritating pain swelled up inside Aaron's eyes, causing him to let out a mental whimper, seeing how he had absolutely no control over his actions. His gaze had been locked onto a girl, who was wearing a brown jacket, black skinny jeans and expensive looking boots. She was sitting next to a boy with long, brown hair. The girl was smiling, she had sparkling pale green eyes and long, brown wavy hair. Aaron could feel drool forming in his mouth.

Easy there Tiger, just wait… 

Aaron obeyed the voice once more. He continued to watch as the girl rose from her sitting position. Another girl from across the table, who Aaron dimly recognized as the new girl who had shut him down, sat up but the green-eyed girl said something with a smile, and continued to leave the table by herself.

Aaron continued to stare on in wonder as the girl walked closer towards his vision and then disappeared into a door on the opposite wall. For several minutes, the body stood still, doing nothing. Aaron yawned inwardly. He was bored, and tired now, absentmindedly deciding that he must be burning out from his high. Then suddenly…

_Move. Move now. _

Aaron obeyed, hypnotized by the voice. He felt what must be a pair of legs jerk into motion as they headed towards the same door the girl had just entered.

_But I can't go in here,_ Aaron whined. _This is the girl's bathroom._

_Suck it up princess. _Came the stronger, more dominating voice. Unable to stop the movements, Aaron's body entered the bathroom. He registered the dim outline of a figure in the corner, washing her hands. The girl looked up, a startled expression on her face.

Aaron's body moved forward. Aaron realized he was seeing less and less of the girl as he got closer. He suddenly felt weightless, as if he was magically floating above air, completely oblivious to the fact that his own hands were now gripping the throat of the girl.

Lena attempted to scream, but the grip was so firm around her neck she could barley issue out the faintest of cries.

"Don't make a sound, it will be a lot easier on you if you just cooperate."

Lena's eyes widened in shock. Instead of Aaron's usual voice, a smooth British accent was coming out of Aaron's mouth in it's place. Lena continued to watch in horror as Aaron's eyes flashed black and he cocked his head jerkily, in a very un-Aaron sort of way. Lena's throat made the motion to scream once more, but the grip on her throat increased even more and her body was slammed hard against the cold bathroom wall tiles.

"Who are you? You're not Aaron!" She gasped, trying to pry the hands off of her throat.

"It's of no concern to you of who I am. I think you'd want to meet my employer much, much more." The demon like Aaron smirked and his head jerked to the other side.

Lena's mind was engulfed with panic and she continued to struggle against the firm grip that was holding her in place.

"You are going to make a certain friend of mine very happy indeed." Came the droning British voice, followed by the sly smirk on Aaron's face splitting to his ears.

Lena was desperate; suddenly her mind reeled back into focus. Of course! Why hasn't she thought of it sooner! She had this power now; surely it would work against this. Immediately her eyes flashed black to match those of the imposter Aaron.

"Aha, now what do we have here? Trying to fight back now, are we? No, no I won't have any of that."

Without warning, Lena was released from the grip and then went shooting straight up the wall, her body being pulled and stretched as imposter Aaron widened his hand.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, unable to take the pain any longer.

"Hey what the _fuck_ do you think your doing?"

Aaron's body spun round to find a tall, gorgeous girl standing in the doorway of the bathroom, her black eyes glinting dangerously. Without hesitation the girl sent a large wave of energy towards Aaron's figure and it hit him dead on in the chest. Lena was sent crashing down to the ground and landed in a heap.

Blake rushed over to Aaron, knowing perfectly well that he was being possessed by someone and she had a pretty good idea who.

"Are you Chase?" She yelled and Aaron's limp figure who was now sprawled out on his back. She thrust her foot to his throat, and the black eyes stared up at her.

"Sorry to disappoint." Came the British accented voice from Aaron's mouth.

"Who are you and what the fuck were you doing to Lena?" Blake demanded, shoving her foot further into poor, unknowing Aaron's throat.

"I believe this my cue to exit," a wicked smile formed on Aaron's lips. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough."

The black faded from Aaron's eyes. Blake knew the possession had been terminated.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, the others peering in anxiously to see what had happened. They had all sensed it at once, as soon as Blake had entered the washroom.

"Oh my god!" Cass cried, running into the bathroom to help Lena.

"What the fuck!" Pogue exclaimed. "What did Aaron do?"

"It wasn't Aaron," Blake replied grimly, looking up to see Caleb's feared expression.

"What do you mean it wasn't Aaron?" Came Reid's voice as he to entered the washroom, closely followed by Val and Tyler.

"That's what I'd call caught in the act right there if anything."

"He was being possessed. Someone with a great deal of power."

"Was it Chase?" Caleb asked sharply, glancing down at the unconscious Aaron.

"No, no it wasn't. He's still too weak. But he obviously has someone else working for him. Someone with a British accent."

Everyone exchanged doubtful looks.

"British accent? But nobody in Ipswich has an accent." Tyler said sounding puzzled.

Lena had gotten up with the help of Cass, and she was now rubbing her head, looking shaken by what had just happened.

"He told me that someone wanted me, and that I was going to make his 'friend' very happy. Whatever that means." She said.

Pogue rushed to her side and helped pick her up to her feet.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone!" He exclaimed. "I should have guessed something would happen."

"Don't be silly," Lena added. "Of course you couldn't have known."

"We let our guard down." Caleb said grimly. "From now on we can't slip up anymore. We're obviously being watched very closely. Chase has got someone else to help him. None of us can be alone for more than a minute you understand? Make sure you know where each other are at all times."

"Aye to that captain." Reid added.

"I don't think it's safe here right now." Caleb continued. "I think we should all go back to my place, and let my mom know what's happened."

"Good idea," Pogue said, still holding Lena protectively even though she kept mumbled that she was fine.

"What are we going to do about this thing?" Reid asked, kicking the limp form of Aaron as he rolled lifelessly to the side.

"Leave him," Caleb shrugged. "He won't remember a thing about the possession. Let it teach him a lesson for being a prick."

"With pleasure," Reid grinned. "Let's add a few touches first."

He eagerly hurried into a stall and then emerged and proceeded to wrap toilet paper around Aaron's head.

"There," he beamed, admiring his handy work. "That ought to do it."

"Okay, let's get out of here." Caleb said, placing an arm around Blake as he led her out of the bathroom, everyone else following suit.

"Good call back there," he said quietly in her ear. "You sensed that before any of us, even me."

"Women's intuition, it never fails." Blake smiled back as they filed out of the bar.

* * *

After filling Evelyn in on the story, she insisted that the group remain in her house for the rest of the night and nobody was allowed to go anywhere alone unless someone knew about it and was close by. Lena was being pampered, receiving a huge steaming mug of hot chocolate from Evelyn and several blankets. Not to mention Pogue who kept asking her every five seconds if she was okay. 

"Honestly!" She laughed, after he repeated the question for about the eighth time. "I'm going to be just fine. I've survived worse before."

"You really are a trooper," he grinned, rubbing her on the back.

The group was assembled in the vast living room, and Caleb had put on a movie to keep everyone calm. He himself however, was brooding over the events that had just happened. How had chased managed to find another individual with the power? It was absurd. He had to find out who this person was. He wasn't going to stop until he had searched the entire town of Ipswich or read up on every book of witch names he could find.

Blake noticed Caleb's inner brooding and shook her head with a slight smile. She snuggled down beside him on one of the couches and draped a warm blanket over them.

"You need to stop worrying so much and try to relax." She murmured in his ears. "Everything's okay now. We're going to be much more prepared now."

"I don't know how you can stay so calm," he sighed, tucking the blanket in around them and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I'm just here to make sure our fearless leader stays sane." She laughed.

Caleb felt his stomach relax a little as he looked at her smiling up at him. He cuddled up closer to her, letting her soft, brown curls fall over him so he could run his hand through them.

When the movie was over, everyone geared up for sleep mode. Everyone except for Caleb and Blake would camp out in the living room, taking turns staying awake with the aid of red bull and guitar hero. Caleb led Blake into his bedroom and collapsed onto the comfort of his bed gratefully while Blake changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. He looked up at her with a lopsided grin and patted on the bed beside him for her to lie down. She obliged and let out a long sigh, staring up at his ceiling.

"So Caleb," she said quietly. "Pogue tells me you were having a bit of girl troubles before I came along."

Caleb frowned, ever since Blake had shown up and all these other ludicrous events had occurred, Sarah had not once entered his mind. He now felt a little twinge of pain at the thought of her. He sighed.

"Figures he'd be one to bring that up," he said glumly. "I don't know. I thought everything was going great you know? She knew the secret, and I thought she was okay with it, until the summer when she said she just wanted a normal life."

Blake turned to him. Caleb looked in her eyes and saw understanding in her gaze.

"Anyways," he continued. "She moved back to her hometown, and I was okay with it. I just wanted to stay in touch and all, but apparently she had other things on her mind."

"Relationships are definitely complicated enough as it is, adding on the extra of the power, and well you've got yourself a hell of a rough time." Blake smiled sadly.

"I just asked," she added slowly. "Because I wasn't sure, if you know, you were over it."

Caleb paused, unsure of what to say. He had been with Sarah for a long time before they had broken up, and yes, he had really liked her. But with Blake, things were just different. They seemed to make sense, yet they were unpredictable and exciting at the same time.

"I am." He said with a confidence that surprised even himself.

"I just wanted to make sure," Blake continued. "Because I like you Caleb."

She said it without a trace of embarrassment, not taking her eyes off of him for a moment.

"Well I really like you," Caleb grinned, blushing slightly. "You're a mystery," he said, taking her hand in his. "But at the same time, when I'm around you, everything just makes perfect sense."

She smiled, that perfect, heart-melting smile. Caleb felt his insides swell.

"I could say the exact same thing about you."

"Blake—" He murmured.

"Hush," she grinned. "No more talking."

Then she kissed him, unlike their first fierce kiss, this one was sweeter, softer yet still completely wrapping Caleb up in passion. He kissed her back deeply, loving the taste of her mouth, the smell of her hair.

They lay there, kissing for a long time. Blake sighed deeply, wrapping her fingers delicately in his hair, pulling him slowly down on her.

Caleb obliged, running his hands up her thighs, feeling her creamy smooth skin. The kissing deepened, Caleb exploring her body as it did so. His hands gliding up her stomach and the remainder of her clothes slowly, savoring every second.

He looked up at her for reassurance, and she pulled his ear towards her mouth.

"I want you," she purred.

This sent Caleb's self-esteem shooting up like heroin. She kissed him fiercely, yanking off his shirt as she did so and throwing it aside. Caleb was riled up in pleasure, his mind soaring high above cloud nine.

"Just double checking," he blurted. "You want to do this?"

"What did I say about talking?" She grinned and pulled him into her.

It was sweet and perfect yet heated and passionate._ This_, Caleb thought blissfully as Blake moaned in his ear, _is definitely what good sex is._

When it was all over they lay back and stared up out of Caleb's skylight, breathing heavily. Caleb drew her closely to him and kissed the top of her head several times before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Fourteen—Happy Birthday**

Reid was the first to figure it out. He had been watching Caleb intently though out breakfast. Instead of his usual brooding and seriousness, the fearless leader was grinning like a monkey who had been released from the zoo and into a giant pool of bananas, or, so was the analogy that Reid came up with when he told the others.

"He was grinning like a monkey who's just been set loose from the zoo and landed into a giant pool of bananas." Reid said triumphantly, as Tyler and Pogue scratched their heads in confusion. Reid sighed with exasperation.

"Oh don't you see it, he definitely got it on with Blake last night."

"How can you tell?" Tyler asked.

"When will you ever learn baby boy," Reid rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "A true man can always tell when a fellow comrade has scored in the ladies department."

Tyler still looked puzzled.

"Yeah," Pogue nodded. "He did seem sort of giggly today at breakfast. It was kinda creepy actually."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Reid smirked. "And Tyler had post-sex written all over him the morning after with Val."

"I did not!" Tyler retorted. "You can't tell if someone's had sex or not just by looking at them 24 hours later."

"Oh yes you can," Reid shot back. "You just have to observe closely, that's all."

"Anyways," Tyler added, folding his arms huffily over his chest. "Who cares if he did or not?"

"Well we have to confront him about it, obviously. It's just what we do."

"It's what _you_ do, Reid." Tyler replied, lifting his nose in the air slightly.

"Oh don't be such pussy," Reid scoffed. "Come on, this is going to be fun."

Caleb was innocently washing the dishes in the sink while his mother took the girls upstairs to put their clothes in the wash. He didn't notice his three friends sauntering into the kitchen until he felt someone breathing down the back of his neck. The plate he was holding crashing into the sink loudly.

"Jesus Reid," he muttered, picking up the plate to examine it for damage. He frowned and quickly repaired the crack with a flash of his eyes.

"So, fearless leader, we think you have some explaining to do!" Reid gloated as he tapped the counter expectantly.

"Yeah come on Caleb, give us the dirty details." Pogue snickered.

Tyler sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What are you—" Caleb faltered.

"Oh don't place innocent." Reid sneered. "We all know what went down last night, or more importantly _who_."

Tyler winced. "Reid, do you really have to—"

"Oh okay," Caleb said with a grin, leaning up against the counter. "I see how it is."

"Well?" Reid demanded, folding his arms impatiently.

"Well, your right." Caleb shrugged.

"So he admits it!" Reid gasped dramatically. "Oh this is good, really good stuff."

"Well why would I deny it?" Caleb said, still grinning as he continued to wash the dishes. Reid coughed expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Caleb asked, completely innocent and straight faced.

"_Well, _details Caleb! Details!" Reid snapped his fingers impatiently.

"You're not getting any." Caleb grinned again and began to whistle as he cleaned off a cereal bowl.

"Told you this was pointless," Tyler mumbled from the table.

"Oh come on Caleb, be a sport!" Pogue added.

"Okay fine, I'll sum it up for you. It was good, no wait, make that great. Real great." Caleb began to laugh at the expression on Reid's face.

"Great?" Reid asked in disbelief. "That's all your going to tell us?"

"What are you boys talking about?" Blake asked slyly as she strutted into the kitchen, wearing nothing except her underwear. Reid's eyes bulged out of his head like a squeeze toy, and Tyler and Pogue's mouths dropped a few inches.

"Happy birthday!" Blake smiled and leaned in to kiss Caleb.

"Thanks, at least somebody remembers." Caleb grinned, wrapping his arm around her smugly.

"Oh yeah! Sorry dude! Happy fucking birthday!" Tyler said, jumping up to pat Caleb on the back and then returning to his seat.

"Happy B-day bud!" Pogue added apologetically.

"Yes, yes, and may you life forever, oh holy masterful fearless leader." Reid sighed, waving his hands in the air in defeat.

"Something bothering you Reid?" Blake grinned deviously, obviously catching on to what the boys had been discussing before she had made her entrance.

"Everything's peachy," Reid grumbled, taking a seat next to Tyler.

"Morning everyone," came a voice from the doorway. Cass entered, her long blond hair falling down her back as she yawned and stretched. She hopped up on the counter next to Blake, dressed in a very short pair of shorts and a camisole. This, evidently, took Reid's mind off of being bitter.

"Happy birthday Caleb!" Cass beamed, as he passed her a cup of coffee.

Val, Lena and Evelyn were next to enter the room. Lena looked none the worse the ware after the events of last night; she had shrugged it off completely. At least being attacked by freaky demons was more eventful then sitting in her dorm listening to her roommate strategize about chess.

"There's the trooper!" Pogue grinned at her and she sat down next to him. "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly," she smiled back. "Happy birthday Caleb," she added.

"Yeah! Congrats birthday boy!" Val added as she sat down next to Tyler.

"Thanks!" Caleb said gratefully, shooting raised eyebrows to his friends.

"See, all the girls remembered." He teased.

Reid grabbed a croissant from the table and flung it at Caleb's head. Caleb dodged it and chucked back his dishcloth, which smacked Reid dead on in the face. Everyone howled with laughter except for Evelyn, who was tut-tuting as she hurried to throw out the croissant that had fallen to the floor.

After everyone had eaten they re-assembled in the campgrounds, better known as the living room.

"So what's the plan for today birthday boy?" Reid asked, flopping down on a couch.

"Me and Blake are going to head over to the colony house to look for anyone with British decent in the book." Caleb said firmly.

Reid snickered and raised his eyebrows.

"We aren't going alone," Caleb retorted. "I say two more people should come."

"I'll go." Tyler piped up, eager to get out of the house and do something useful.

"Yeah, me too." Said Val, who was becoming greatly interested in the whole matter.

"Okay sounds good. The rest of you can stay here, if anything comes up call us right away."

"You can help me make my baby's birthday din din!" Evelyn called from the kitchen doorway.

Reid groaned. "Oh no," he muttered.

"So it's settled," Caleb grinned as he pictured Reid in a chief's hat being forced to cook by his mother, who all the while was beating him over the head with a cookbook.

"We'll see you all later."

"Whoa, Caleb, you never told me you own a haunted house!" Val breathed as she stepped out of the back of Caleb's mustang.

"Creepy old caretaker included." Tyler muttered, as he spotted Gorman peering around the front door.

"Come in mater Caleb and friends," Gorman mumbled as he opened the creaky old door. "Your mother informed me of your coming, if you should require anything I'll be waiting upstairs."

"Thank you Gorman," Caleb replied politely as he led the others down the winding stone steps into the cellar.

"Holy shit," Blake whispered. "You guys went all out didn't you?"

Caleb grinned as he walked by the stone seat that had 'Danvers' engraved in it. His eyes flashed black for a brief moment and the fire sprung to life from the centerpiece. Tyler drummed his fingers over his own seat and then used his power to summon the book of damnation to the center.

"Okay," Caleb sighed, pacing around. "We need to find anyone of British decent. You two go looking through the history books over there, while me and Tyler mull out the damnation book here."

They set to work, Blake and Val scanning through dusty of volumes of Ipswich history while Tyler and Caleb worked on collecting information about re-ascension and magical fusing.

"This is spooky stuff," Tyler muttered, pointing to a diagram in the book. "Says here that fusing for the non-magical can be even more painful than ascending."

Caleb nodded and continued to flick through the pages until he settled on a page about immigrants.

"Look!" He said excitedly. "Says here that several years after the colony was established, a group of strangers sailed over seas from Europe to settle there."

"Did it say anything about names?" Tyler asked.

"Right here, look. Says here that four families from overseas sailed on the ship from Europe, but only two made it alive to Ipswich. The family names were Ackart and Walsh."

"I think I found something that might help," Blake said, coming over with a large dusty volume in her hands.

"Here's a list of all the decedents from Ipswich until modern days. Looks like the Ackart's died out somewhere in the early 18th century. But look, the Walsh family left Ipswich around the same time, so the book stopped recording their names. But for all we know they could have very well survived into today."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a last name at least." Caleb said grimly.

"Master Danvers?"

Caleb looked up to see Gorman at the top of the stairs.

"Your mother's on the phone. She says it's time to return for your, ahem, birthday feast."

Caleb groaned as Tyler stifled a giggle.

"Tell her we'll be right there."

"Hurry Reid, Caleb's on his way. I need everything to be perfect for my baby's birthday. No, no, no! You don't put the potatoes next to the cranberries!"

_Thwack. _Reid yanked back his hand in pain as Evelyn delivered a quick smack to his hand with her, yes you guessed it, cookbook. Talk about birthday wishes coming true.

"Oww! This is such slavery!" Reid moaned, nursing his hand.

Cass walked up beside him and dipped a finger into the cranberries.

"Mmm, yummy." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him. Cass had been pampered all day long by Evelyn, while Reid had been forced to do all the dirty work.

Reid's natural male brain was instantly filled with fantasies of Cass and him completely naked covered in cranberry sauce. He flashed her a perverted grin and then put his finger to her face and wiped off the remains of cranberries from her cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled, flushing slightly.

"Not a problem," he grinned at her.

"Reid!" Evelyn exclaimed, bustling back into the dining room.

"He'll be here any minute! We still need the pasta brought out!"

"I'll do it," Cass giggled, pushing Reid out of the way as she hurried to help.

Reid watched her follow Evelyn into the kitchen, admiring the way her hair bounced up and down when she ran, like he had so many times before. He sighed thoughtfully, wondering if one day she'd ever see him for more then just a pain in the ass. It was his own fault really, but he just did not know how to behave nicely towards females; especially ones that he liked.

There was a loud bustling noise from the front foyer, which announced the arrival of the others. Pogue and Lena came into the dining room to join Reid as they waited for the others to assemble.

"Wow, jeeze, thanks mom this is amazing!" Caleb grinned as he stepped into the decorated dining room. The whole table was covered in steaming food, all of his favorites.

"Oh it was nothing," she said, beaming at him.

"Easy for you to say," Reid muttered bitterly under his breath.

"So did you guys find anything out?" Asked Pogue, who had already helped himself to an enormous heap of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah we did," Caleb replied. "The guy were looking for definitely has the last name of Walsh."

"Walsh?" Evelyn frowned. "That doesn't sound familiar."

"They left Ipswich sometime in the 18th century, so their names were no longer recorded in the records afterwards."

"I see, that explains why you only have a last name."

Caleb nodded.

"We'll have to do some digging then," Evelyn replied briskly. "In the meantime, enjoy yourself sweetie, it is your birthday after all!"

After everyone was full from the massive dinner, Evelyn brought out the cake and everyone sang a very loud, off key version of happy birthday. Reid adding in the obnoxious version, of course, finishing off with a grand "you smell like a piece of shit, and you were born in a zoo"

"He was not," Evelyn retorted, glaring at Reid. But everyone was laughing, including Caleb.

When everyone was almost done their cake, a ring of the doorbell interrupted them. Caleb looked up sharply in alarm. Who would be ringing the doorbell? He watched as his mother shot a grin across the table to Blake and winked. Blake got up and scraped her chair. The others turned to each other with smug expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked suspiciously, getting up to follow Blake to the door. Everyone snickered and whispered excitedly as he left.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" He asked as he rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"We have a delivery for a Mrs. Evelyn Danvers?"

"Right here!" Chimed Caleb's mother, brushing past him.

"What is that? Are those—" Caleb asked in bewilderment.

Blake grinned at him as the delivery boy handed Evelyn the papers.

"Surprise!" Blake said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks again for choosing 1-800-dial-a-keg." The boy said. "Bring em' in boys!"

Caleb watched in amazement as the delivery people began to lug in not one, not two, but three enormous kegs of beer into his house. His jaw fell completely slack.

"I what, but I, seriously?"

Blake giggled and glanced up at the clock.

"Guests should be here any minute!"

"Mom?" Caleb turned on his mother in shock.

"Oh come on honey, you only turn 19 once." She winked at him and strutted back to the kitchen.

"Well I, wow I don't know what to say."

"Happy birthday," Blake said as she tiptoed over to him and kissed him.

"All right! It's kegger time!" Reid yelled, doing a leap of joy in the air followed by a rather impressive heel kick.

Everyone else was now filed into the foyer and examining the vast amount of beer in awe. Tyler and Reid began to do a rowdy sort of jig around the kegs all the while chanting "beer, beer, marvelous beer!'

"I don't even know what to say, thank you!" Caleb beamed, still very taken aback by the insane birthday present.

"Told yah I'd surprise you." Blake grinned and then dashed to get the doorbell as the first of the guests arrived.

**A/N:** _So I definitely couldn't help it; I want to see the whole gang completely sloshed. But will something unexpected happen during all this birthday bliss? Oh well, I can't tell you that now can I? Keep reading and reviewing guys! Also, for you Reid lovers out there, I posted the first chapter of my new Reid themed fic, so I'd love to hear some feedback! Don't expect much more from it for a while though; I'm totally taken up by this fic right now! Enjoy guys, thanks once again! _


	15. A Different Sort Of Party

**Chapter Fifteen—A Different Sort Of Party**

(**A/N:** Thanks to Lucy for coming up with the title! Haha, i'm way to uninventive these days.)

Nigel Walsh was lying on his frumpy little bed in his annoyingly small room at the Ipswich Hotel. He was bored, beyond bored. He felt his cell phone vibrating on the nearby pillow and he lazily reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Party time Nigel," came the chilling reply from the other line. "It's time to drop in on our birthday boy's festivities. Hopefully this time you don't goof up and get the wrong female."

"It's not my fault I happened to pick an idiot to possess." Nigel whined. "Besides, you said tall girl with brown hair, not much of a description, was it?"

"They couldn't have been that stupid, they go to one of the highest academic rated schools in the state." The voice snapped back. "What was the guy's name?"

"A slime ball by the name of Aaron Abbot, and I assure you he was as dull as a rock." Nigel drawled.

To his surprise, the voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

"Aaron Abbot eh? Well, all's forgiven then. Don't pick him for future reference."

"It would be easier," Nigel cut in. "If I could just do the job personally."

"No!" The voice yelled back. Nigel had to move the phone away from his ear. "You cannot be seen by them, they can't know who you are. They've already caught on to your last name, if they find out anything else were in trouble. You stay hidden at all times understand?"

"I'm invisible," Nigel sighed dramatically. "But how did you know they discovered my last name?"

"I told you," The voice on the other end said impatiently. "Sometimes I can get a little glimpse or insight as to what our darling golden boy is up to."

Nigel shuddered, god could his voice get any more horror movie villain like?

"All right. I'll go for another target this time."

"And no screw ups, you hear me? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Yes, cousin." Nigel rolled his eyes and slammed the phone shut.

Well, at least now he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

Back at the Danvers residence, the party was in full swing. The whole Spencer student body had shown up and the music and noise was so loud that Evelyn was busy running around securing family relics.

"Whatever you do, stay together at all times." Had been Evelyn's instructions to them before the party had begun. "Go ahead and have fun, but be careful."

Tyler and Val were hanging out near the kegs that had been set up in the main foyer playing a game of truth or dare.

"Okay, truth." Said Tyler, grinning at Val with a drunken look.

"Okay," she said, smirking. "True or false, you used to spy on me when I went swimming in 10th grade."

Tyler flushed furiously.

"It was only once," he turned bright scarlet as Val cracked up laughing.

"I knew it! Do you know how creepy it was swimming and feeling like someone was watching you?"

"Okay hot shot," Tyler spat back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Val said, folding her arms.

"Okay, I dare you to do a killer keg stand. Bet that you can't."

"Oh, is that so?" Val said, cocking an eyebrow artfully.

She marched over to the closest keg that was being watched by Drew Brady and a few water polo players.

"Hey boys, wanna give me a lift?"

A few of them gave each other dubious looks.

"Sure," Drew replied as Val placed her hands on the floor and he lifted her so she was upside down.

"Watch carefully baby boy," Val laughed as another guy brought the hose to her mouth. Tyler stared on in wonder as the other boys began to cheer loudly, which attracted a small crowd.

"Holy fuck girl, you know how to drink!" Drew said approvingly as Val stood up and brushed off imaginary dust from her hands. Tyler walked up to her, grinning and shrugging.

"Sorry about the lack of faith." He laughed, stepping closer to her. The crowd of people was still standing around, hoping to see more drinking action.

"It's your turn now," she grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tyler replied.

"Okay, kiss me."

"Easy," Tyler grinned, leaning in.

"Ah, ah, ah." Val prompted, shaking a finger in his face. "Like you mean it," she whispered.

He smiled and did as he was told, not giving a care in the world at who was watching. As far as he was concerned, Val was the only person in the room.

* * *

Reid was standing alone, propped up against a wall and looking downright miserable. He had promised himself he'd keep an eye on Cass to make sure nothing happened to her, but he also didn't want to bother her. He'd been thinking hard all day about Cass, and the means of their relationship, or lack there of. He sighed and took another swig from his whiskey. No beer for Garwin tonight, he had raided Evelyn's liquor cabinet for something that suited his mood.

He watched as Cass giggled and chattered enthusiastically to Lacey Geller who was every so often running around the house taking pictures of everyone and everything. He watched as she twirled around showing off her sliver, glittering dress that she had borrowed from Evelyn to Lacey, her long blond hair that she had curled glinted in the light as she did so. Reid stared at her longingly and took another huge gulp of the sour, fowl liquid.

He thought back to that night the previous year, it had been at his birthday party, which was subsequently three days after his actual birthday. Reid didn't think that his ascension was any cause to celebrate. Cass had been drunk, and ending up puking her guts out in the toilet in his bedroom bathroom. He'd but drunk to, but more than willing to take care of her. He remembered stroking her hair, pulling it away from her face as she hurled into the porcelain. Then once she felt better she got up and brushed her teeth with his toothbrush, getting paste all over her face. Reid thought back on how she had giggled as she looked in the mirror, and he helped her clean it off with a cloth. Then she had kissed him, gently on the lips. Reid still thought about the way it tasted, very minty. Then she kissed him again, deeper and deeper until one thing led to another and they had stumbled back into his bedroom and onto his bed.

"My oh my, what's this, Reid Garwin?" Came a sultry, smooth voice from Reid's left, interrupting his flashback. Reid spun around to see Kira Snider, leering up at him, batting her long, fake eyelashes. Reid found this much more repulsive than attractive as he took a few shuffled steps away from her.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" She drawled in her very annoying, high pitch voice.

"What are you talking about?" Reid grumbled. "I'm bloody fucking fantastic."

"I think, you were just sad because I wasn't here to keep you company." She said huskily, batting her eyelashes furiously now.

"Excuse me?" Reid was taken aback. Kira was known for being a huge slut. She had dated Caleb back in 11th grade only to leave him for Aaron Abbot, so Reid had no respect for her whatsoever, regardless that she was easy as 1,2,3. However, he'd never thought she'd be trying to get him.

"Oh, speechless are we?" She tittered. "Why don't you come dance with me Pookie?"

"Kira are you drunk?" Reid asked, very alarmed. "Me thinks that your 'Pookie' is that away." He pointed towards Aaron who was leering down a timid looking girl's chest. Reid groaned, wonderful timing Aaron.

"Aaron's so last year," Kira sneered as she began to rub Reid's arm.

"Please stop that." He muttered, yanking his arm away from Kira's reach.

He looked around desperately for help, searching for his friends. Blake and Caleb were making out in a secluded corner not to far off but obviously obvious to his dire situation. Pogue and Lena were nowhere in sight. Reid desperately looked around for Tyler and Kira started to drag him closer to her. He finally spotted Tyler, making out with Val in a not so secluded spot.

"Dear Jesus," Reid whimpered. "Why is life so cruel? Kira stop that, leave me alone!"

"I know you want me," she drawled, pressing her body up to his.

"Stop it! No I don't, screw off!"

"I'd love to screw," she giggled. "You."

"Oh very inventive pick up line," Reid snarled, pushing him off of her, but she refused to give up so easily.

From across the room Cass was looking over at Reid, who was desperately trying to push off a very drunk Kira Snider. Cass sighed, trying to subside the aching feeling in her stomach. She'd been there all night for Reid, waiting for him, but he'd been mopey and avoiding her all night. For her entire life, Cass had always dreamed of the classic girl's fantasy. Being a beautiful damsel in distress and a gorgeous prince coming to rescue her. She'd hoped and dreamed about it for so long, and all this time she'd tried to ignore her feelings for Reid, knowing that he didn't fit the mould of rescuing hero. She'd given him plenty of chances, hadn't she?

But now, right this moment, as she stood watching Reid from across the room, obviously in need of some help it hit her. It hit her hard, and it hurt, but it made total sense. Fuck her stupid idea of fairy tail ending. She was sick and tired of trying to hide how she really felt, and who she really was.

"Hold my drink," she said determinedly to Lacey.

Cass straightened up, shaking out her perfect hair. Fuck being a fairy tale maiden. Cass was a goddamn warrior princess. She marched straight towards the scene of the action. In her mind so was no longer picturing herself as a sweet innocent princess, but more as a femme fatal, and this was her movie, and nothing was going to get in her way.

Reid looked up to see Cass standing right in front of him. He blinked in utter disbelief.

"Excuse me Kira," Cass said in a very snappish tone. Kira spun round, releasing her clutches from Reid.

"Oh look, it's the blond bubble head. Scram, would you? You're ruining our moment."

"No, actually, I think you're the only one having the moment, Garwin looks like he's about to burst into tears." Cass grinned and winked at Reid.

Kira opened her mouth to speak but Cass abruptly cut her off.

"Besides, he's only got time for one girl tonight, right Reid?"

She looked up into his blue orbs, silently praying that he would understand. He blinked and then dropped his jaw slightly.

"I uh," Reid stammered, not sure if he was quiet believing what his ears were hearing.

Cass swallowed. No more being afraid and not taking chances. She pushed Kira to the side and stepped right up to Reid, her face very close to his.

"Right?" She whispered, her gaze firmly locked to his.

And then their mouths met, Cass wrapping her arms around his firm body, holding him close. He breathed in the sweet scent of her fruity perfume and kissed her back, hands gently moving through her soft hair. It had happened so many times in his dreams since he'd fallen for her, so many times he'd envisioned the moment, but this, this was 10 times more better then he could have ever possible imagined.

They broke away, Reid looking dazed and stupid. Cass laughed as she watched him smile the cutest little smile and flush. She took his jaw between her thumb and index finger, stroking the stubble from his chin before bringing his face back to hers.

* * *

"Mmm," Caleb sighed as he pulled back from Blake to get a breath of air. He was enjoying his party immensely, and it had absolutely nothing to do with all the beer. Blake grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him closely.

"We should go to my room," Caleb grinned, kissing her again.

"Come on, this is your birthday party." Blake reprimanded, but continued to kiss back just as much.

"Okay, fine. But if you keep this up for much longer I might have to drag you there by force." Caleb laughed, twirling a dark lock of her hair in his fingers.

"I would love to see you try." She grinned and pulled him towards her.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Lena and Pogue were celebrating their victory at an enormous game of beer pong. 

"Cheers," Lena grinned, knocking her drink against Pogue's.

"This has got to be the most fun I've had in a while," Pogue mused.

"Me to," she grinned. Pogue loved the way her green eyes lit up every time she did so.

"I'm really glad I got to get to you know," he smiled, edging closer to her.

"Me to," she replied.

Pogue paused for a moment, soaking up in the drunken happy atmosphere. He looked at Lena who was looking back at him. Pogue wasn't sure for a brief moment, but he had never been one to hesitate when he had the right feeling. Following his instinct, he leaned in and gave Lena a quick gently kiss on the lips.

She flushed furiously and then smiled. Pogue grinned back.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's get some more beer."

* * *

From outside of the festivities, a tall blond boy were strikingly dark brown eyes was watching the events of the party closely from a window. 

"Bunch of horny buggers aren't they?" He grumbled under his breath. He pulled the sleek cell phone from his jacket pocket and sent a quick text that read _about to start the party. _Nigel smirked and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He scanned the crowd quickly and his eyes settled on the bouncing brunette who was running around taking pictures. From what he had heard, her name was Lacey, and she happened to be his main target's roommate.

"Perfect," he muttered under his breath, giving his gaze fixed on the girl. He closed his eyes and began to murmur his signature enchantment under his breath. When his eyes re-opened, the brown had now morphed into a sinister black.

"Game on." Nigel whispered and grinned.


	16. The Message

**Chapter Sixteen—The Message**

Nigel entered the girl's mind. At first her thoughts were difficult to penetrate, her resistance surprised him. Once he found his way about however, it was muddled and haywire inside her head. _God this bitch must be pissed drunk_, Nigel thought bitterly. He sure had a way of picking them. He ordered her to go into the bathroom so he could sort her out and continue with the task. Her own consciousness was surprising loud and was contrasting with Nigel's orders. _But I don't have to go to the bathroom! I want to go talk to Drew! _

Nigel was feeling slightly panicky, hoping that nobody would notice that the girl's brown eyes had turned several shades darker. He tried again to order her, more forcefully this time, but once again she refused. _No, I definitely just need another drink! _The girl tittered loudly inside of her brain, causing Nigel to swear to himself inwardly. This was not working the way he had intended. Never the less, there was always plan B. Nigel chanted the release spell inside his mind and was immediately out of the girl's mind and back to his body outside of the Danvers' mansion.

"This is bloody ridiculous." He growled under his breath. He would have to resort to other tactics. His lips curved upward in a wicked smile. Perhaps it would be for the best anyways, it would leave more of a lasting impression on the Ipswich brats.

He quickly strode a few feet away from the side of the house and found a secluded spot behind a patch of bushes. He cleared off a space on the damp earth and set to work, pulling a small pouch out from around his waste.

"Suscipio meus alica, ex satus ut terminus a nuntius vobis, ego mos transporto" he whispered and began to trace five points in the earth with his index finger. From his danger he drew out a pouch of salt and a knife. He sprinkled lines of salt to connect the points together, forming a pentagram star.

"Permissum nuntius exsisto vindico per," he paused, taking the dagger to his finger and pricking it. He looked up, eyes gleaming in the darkness

"Vindico per Tyler Simms."

* * *

"Hey, you feeling all right champ?" Val giggled, as she took Tyler's now empty cup from his hand as he wobbled around precariously.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He hadn't had that much to drink, but all of a sudden he felt kind of woozy and light headed.

"Tyler, you look really pale. Maybe you should—"

Tyler pushed Val away and stumbled over to the counter, trying to get his balance.

"Fuck," he mumbled as the room began to spin. He was pretty certain this had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Tyler?" Val glanced around nervously; thankfully they were the only ones in the kitchen. She had begun to sense whatever it was Tyler was reacting to.

"Fuck, we have to do something!" She said, whipping out her phone about to call Blake but she stepped into the kitchen just as Val did so, closely followed by Caleb.

"Something's wrong." Blake said immediately, and then turned to Tyler. "Oh my god, what's up with Tyler?"

"I'm fine," Tyler said weakly, but he could no longer make out the faces in front of him.

"We need to get everyone out of the house." Val said urgently.

"Leave that to me," Blake said hurriedly and dashed out of the room. Climbing onto one of the empty kegs she cleared her throat and began to yell.

"Neighbors called the cops! Everybody get out now they're on their way!"

Within seconds, the room was turned into complete uproar. Students began hurriedly filling up cups with beer for the trek home before making a run for it. After fifteen minutes had passed, the house was finally looking a lot emptier, the last few people dashing out of the front door and into their cars.

Blake hurried back to the kitchen, where Pogue, Lena, Reid and Cass has now joined the group. Tyler was slumped over a chair with a bucket by his side.

"Something is really wrong." Caleb mumbled. "I'm going to get my mom, just—"

He sudden stopped what he was saying and clutched at his head.

"Caleb man, what's wrong?" Pogue asked in alarm as Caleb let out an anguished cry.

"Fuck, it hurts." He stammered. "I can feel it--him-- he's nearby."

Tyler suddenly gave out a loud staggering breath and the others watched in horror as sweat began to pour down his body as he wheezed.

"Tyler, oh my god, somebody do something!" Val pleaded, as Tyler's shaky breathes turned into painful cries.

Suddenly without warning, Tyler fell off of his chair and onto the floor, twitching in pain and screaming, clutching at his chest.

Everyone jumped back in alarm and Val shrieked.

"What's going on?" Came Evelyn's brisk voice from the doorway. "What happened, oh my lord—"

She halted in her tracks at the sight of Tyler, who had now begun to convulse violently on the floor.

"What's happening?" Val sobbed, dropping to her knees to help Tyler.

"Val!" Blake cried, grabbing her and pulling her up. "Don't touch him, he's under a spell."

"What kind of spell?" Reid yelled angrily. He couldn't stand watching his best friend lying in pain in front of him for much longer.

"Someone's sending us a message," Blake said quietly, trembling as she hung on to Val's arm. "Through Tyler."

Suddenly Tyler jerked violently and his body was lifted a few inches above the ground. The floor beneath him burst into flames and the girls screamed loudly, except for Blake who was rooted to the spot, watching in horror.

Tyler wheezed and hacked, spewing blood out of his mouth as he did so.

"I bring you a message, children of Ipswich." The voice was not Tyler's, nor was the harsh, darkness that had now taken over his eyes. Tyler retched again violently and the same, deep raspy voice spoke through him.

"The heir to the line of Pope sends you a warning. There is a price to pay, a debt to be settled, Caleb of Danvers' bloodline."

Caleb's insides froze. He felt his mother give a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

"You must bring him the girl whose blood was fused with yours, for she to is also fused with the blood of Pope."

"What?" Caleb yelled.

"Are you surprised Danvers?" A crude smile formed on Tyler's lips, one that did not belong to the real him. "Were you not aware of your connection to Pope's heir?"

"No." Caleb said quietly, stepping backwards. "No, no, it's not true."

"Didn't you wonder why you could sense his presence, when none of the others could? And your nightmares, did you really believe them to be nothing more but figments of your imagination?" Tyler's head jerked back and let out a cold laugh. The flames leapt up higher and danced around him.

"Don't you see fool? But it's not you he wants this time around." Tyler's cold lifeless eyes turned to Blake, who stood completely still, lips trembling.

"It's her." The raspy voice wheezed, lifting one of Tyler's hands and pointing it at Blake.

"No!" Caleb roared, running towards Tyler's figure.

"Caleb, don't!" Evelyn screamed.

"You bastard! Get the fuck out of Tyler! Leave us the fuck alone!" Caleb yelled. He wasn't thinking, he ignored the screaming and yells from his friends as he ran towards Tyler.

"Caleb don't, you'll hurt Tyler!" Blake shrieked, but Caleb could not make sense of a word she was saying. All he could think about was getting his hands around the neck of whoever was doing this to him and his friends. He wanted to kill him; he had never felt more empowered in his life. He didn't even realize he was using his power as he dove headfirst into the flames, lunging at Tyler's body, determined to shake the demon out of his friend.

"Give Tyler back!" Caleb screamed, grabbing Tyler by the throat.

"You wish to challenge the heir?" Tyler wheezed as his eyes bulged from beneath Caleb's grip.

"I wish you to go to fucking hell!" Caleb yelled, forgetting that the person he was talking to was inhibiting his friend's body.

"Caleb!" He heard a voice screaming beside him. "Don't hurt him!"

"Two nights from now, he will be ready. Your colony house, at midnight, bring the girl." Tyler's dark eyes rolled in his head towards Blake.

"Bring anyone else and blood will be spilt over Ipswich." He gasped, now choking underneath Caleb's grasp.

Suddenly, the flames vanished and Caleb and Tyler both fell to the floor with a loud thud. Val burst into tears and released herself from Blake's grip, hurrying over to Tyler's side. Caleb rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He could not believe this. It was impossible. He was not connected to Chase, he just couldn't be. But…it all made sense. All the nights he had spent lying awake with dread hovering over him. All the times he could sense Chase's dark, cold power when the others could not. And now, Chase wanted Blake; god only knows what he would do to her. Caleb felt tears stinging at his eyes, he screwed them shut and wished that everything would just disappear.

Tyler rolled onto his side and retched all over floor. He was drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. He had been able to see and hear everything that had happened but was helpless to it. He couldn't get the searing image of a pair of dark, cruel eyes staring at him out of his mind. He retched again and this time something came up, a mixture of foul vomit and blood. Val rushed to his side and put her arms around him, holding him up. He couldn't even bare to look at her after what had just happened. He could hear her sobbing in his ear, while everyone else was in full on panic mode.

Blake was still rooted to the spot, horrified by what she had just discovered. It was her blood he wanted. Caleb must have been fused to Chase, and she had been fused to Caleb. Blake could only think of one reason for Chase wanting her over Caleb, the fact that she was a girl with the power. And not just any power, Caleb, Chase, and her powers combined.

"What does he want from her?" She heard Caleb sob from the floor where his mother was anxiously trying to calm him down.

"Demon spawn." Blake replied quietly. Everyone turned to her with confused expressions.

"What the hell is that?" Reid asked, who was now helping Val lift Tyler into a sitting position.

"No," Evelyn said, fear rising in her voice. "No he wouldn't."

"Demon spawn can be created with powers. It's the same thing as pregnancy, only demon spawn are created with evil magic." Blake swallowed hard. "In other words, to put it bluntly, he wants to impregnate me and let me bare his spawn."

"That bastard…won't…touch you." Caleb growled through clenched teeth.

"He would put years of my life away, and hide them in a single day." Blake's voice wavered, tears forming at the lids of her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Evelyn said fiercely, as she yanked Caleb up off of the floor and onto a chair with surprising strength.

"Nobody is going to touch any of you, understand?" She said, glaring around the room.

"Why would they do this?" Cass whimpered, still petrified in fear.

"Because he's a sick, twisted bastard," Caleb said, clutching at his side. "He wants to live forever and get his hands on as much power as he possibly can."

"An army of demon spawn children would be ideal for him." Evelyn said grimly.

"I'm going there. In two nights, when he told me to." Caleb said quietly. "I'm going to go there and fucking kill him. This has to end."

"Caleb—" His mother began.

"No! I'm not sitting around anymore, waiting for him to pick at my friends one by one!" Caleb jumped up from his chair.

"Caleb Danvers! Sit down at once!" Evelyn shrieked, pushing her son back down onto the chair forcefully.

"Get a grip on yourself! This is no way to behave in a situation this serious."

Caleb gaped at her, surprised by his mother's sudden outburst.

"But—"

"No buts. To bed, all of you. I'm calling a meeting with the other members of the covenant first thing tomorrow. Nobody will try anything for the rest of the night, so you can all get rest. And poor soul, Tyler needs it the most. Val, you take him to the guest bedroom, okay darling?"

With that she calmly ushered them out of the kitchen, ignoring Caleb's protests as she did so.

"Just go to sleep Caleb. Now." She said sharply, as she hurried off to find Tyler extra blankets.

"I can't believe this," Caleb yelled in frustration, tearing at his hair. He slammed his fist angrily into the wall of his door, causing the old wood to split and form a small hole. He sighed and went to fix it, but before he could it magically began to reassemble itself before his eyes. He turned to find Blake who was standing in front of him, her eyes turning from black back to blue. She looked at him determinedly, despite the fact that she was shaking and then ran and threw herself into his arms.

He held her close and tightly, never wanting to let her go. If this is what would keep her safe, he would hold onto her forever.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he murmured in her ear. "I swear."

"I know." She said firmly, which surprised Caleb. "You'll keep me safe won't you?"

"Of course," he replied, wrapping his arms around her even more.

"I'll keep you safe to." She said quietly. And Caleb realized she was right. They were going to have to work together to beat Chase. It involved both of them now, regardless.

"We're in this together." She said, looking up at him. Caleb felt a wave of affection sweep over him as he looked down into her deep, ocean blue eyes. She was so brave and strong, Caleb envied her of this, she could keep it together to matter what the situation was.

They walked into his bedroom hand in hand and crawled under the covers. Caleb snuggled close to her warm body, determined not to let her feel unsafe for a single second. Blake sighed as she felt the comforting touch of Caleb's skin on hers and she pulled the covers in tighter, trying to relax herself to sleep. She knew she was putting on a brave face but deep down she was downright terrified.

"Good night." Caleb mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah," Blake whispered, silently praying that everything would be okay. "Sleep tight."

* * *

"Well?" Came the impatient voice from the other end of the line.

"Mission accomplished."

"Excellent, you left them a lasting impression a take it?"

"Let's just say the Simms boy will be recovering for a while."

"Good, good. So all is in motion as we planned?"

"The game's a foot," Nigel replied as he strode back towards his hotel, feeling very proud and accomplished.

"Perfect," came the cool voice from the other end. "I'll be counting down the hours until I can get my hands on that girl, and on golden boy's power."

**A/N:** _GASP! Finally I updated. Sorry it took so long everyone! And sorry I cut this chapter kind of short, but I'll update really soon! Please review! Thanks everyone!_


	17. One Day Left

**Chapter Seventeen—One Day Left**

The next day at school, Caleb was in the worst of moods. He felt sick to his stomach, and had bickered with his mother all day to allow him to spend the day at home, just so he could think. However, she had insisted he would go to school along with the others and sent him packing out the door.

First class was English. Caleb's insides swarmed over with dread as he walked in and realized Tyler was noticeably absent from class. He spotted Val and Cass sitting half way across the room and made his way over to them.

"Where's Tyler?" He said, lowering his voice.

Val looked up with a startled expression. "Oh, Caleb, it's you! Tyler had a headache, he's back at the dorm."

"Don't blame him." Caleb grumbled.

"He's in pretty rough shape," Val continued, her voice trembling. "He won't even look me in the eye."

"I'll go have a talk with him at lunch. Don't worry about it." Caleb said, trying to reassure her, though he knew was not very convincing.

"Thanks," Val replied biting her lip. "It's at least worth a try, right?"

"Right." Caleb said, scratching his head nervously.

"I can't believe all of this," Cass said quietly from beside Val. Her blonde hair looked limp from stress and there was a tired darkness beneath her usually bright blue eyes. Val's hazel eyes on the other hand looked red and dull.

"Everything is going to be okay." Caleb said firmly. It was his place to be the leader, it always had been. He had to work hard and put on a brave face, at least to make the others feel safe. It was his job to protect them after all, he knew he had put that burden on his own back, but he was never going to take it off.

"Mr. Danvers, please report to your seat! Class is about to begin!"

Caleb jumped at the sound of his name, only to see Mr. Hubert tapping his teaching stick impatiently at the chalkboard. Caleb sighed and trudged his way up the steps to his seat. He slunk down in next to Reid who glanced at him uneasily and then began to busy himself by clearing his throat.

Caleb turned to look at Blake, who was staring off deep into space, her blue orbs shrouded by a troublesome look. He leaned over and touched her arm gently. He felt her muscle tense the instant he made contact with her arm, but then felt it release as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Today class, you may continue with your partner work on the package I handed out to you about Hamlet."

There was an ominous groan that filled the classroom that was followed by the noises of small chatter and the rustling of papers. Blake slid over down the bench so she was close to Caleb and efficiently pulled out the booklet from her Louis Vutton bag.

Caleb felt a wave of relief wash over him as he felt the warmth of her body close to his. She seemed to sense his enjoyment of being close to her as she allowed a crooked smile to form on her lips as she moved in closer.

"Reid did you finish the character loges?" She asked, her smirk becoming more evident.

Reid laughed lightly at her joke, knowing full on that she was being sarcastic.

"Well, we definitely didn't have much time for homework, now did we?"

Caleb grinned despite himself, leave it to Reid and Blake to make the situation a little lighter and more bearable. He didn't know how she could do it. She held composure under any situation.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"Not feeling well," Reid shrugged. "Val and I both offered to stay with him but he refused."

"I don't like the thought of him being there alone." Caleb muttered.

"Baby boys' a big boy now, but still—" Reid trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"We'll go see him at lunch." Caleb insisted as he tried to focus on Hamlet.

* * *

The rest of the morning classes passed slowly and by the time the bell let out a resounding ring for lunch, Val Watkins was already half way out the door. She hurried out of the building, leaving Cass behind in her wake. She knew she wasn't supposed to travel alone but her mind was simply focused on one thing; Tyler. 

Val thought back to the previous evening, before bed. He had crawled under the sheets and turned his back, refusing to look at her in the eye. Not wanting to press him, she uncomfortably shuffled into the bed beside him; fearful tears stinging in her eyelids as she did so. She had spent the most of the night staring at his turned back, her stomach turning over the distance between them.

Val entered the dorm without knocking and flung her school bags into a corner. Tyler looked up from his laying position on one of the double beds. He was pale, his eyes dark and lifeless. His face was completley expressionless and sullen.

"How are you feeling?" She asked tentatively, stepping closer towards him.

"I'm fine." He muttered, shrinking back under the covers. "Just a headache."

Val sighed. "Somehow I doubt that Tyler."

She sat down on the bed beside him, pushing pieces of her red hair out of her face.

"This is about what happened, isn't it?" She asked softly, stroking his back.

Tyler flinched.

"This new power thing sucks." Tyler grumbled, poking his head up from the safety of his covers. "You can always read my mind."

Val shrugged. "I could do it before, anyways. So it really makes no difference." She grinned.

He smiled weakly, but it soon evaporated into a frown. He looked up at her doubtfully, his big blue eyes looking miserable. Val sighed of relief. At least he was actually looking at her now, which was a start if anything.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled.

"Will you stop it with the self blaming trip?" Val rolled her eyes. "None of this is your fault Tyler, you couldn't have prevented any of this from happening."

"I could never have been born." He grumbled, burying his face into a fluffy pillow.

Val rolled Tyler over onto his side so he couldn't hide his face.

"Tyler." She said in a serious tone. "We've been friends for how many years now?"

"4 and a bit." Tyler said, ticking off the years mentally in his brain.

"That's right." She continued. "And for all those years, you never had much trouble in keeping things from me, except for of course, that one minor detail about you having magical powers. But, that's beside the point. The point is, why now, when we finally know everything about each other, are you pulling away from me?"

"Because!" He said, rather loudly as he sat up abruptly. "There's obviously something wrong with me. And I'm just going to hurt you, which is exactly why I held back from you for so long. You don't have any idea how much it hurt, to see someone that you love and want to be with so much everyday, but never being able to do anything about it."

"Wait a second," Val cut in, her face flushed slightly. "I thought we had been over this. You were the one who said you loved me and agreed to be together."

"I know, I thought it would work, especially now that you have the power. But now that I'm this, this, thing, I just—"

"Tyler, what the hell are you talking about?" Val said exasperatedly. "What happened last night could have happened to any of us—"

"Yeah but it didn't!" Tyler yelled, throwing off his covers into a twisted heap at the foot of the bed. "It happened to me. Why me? Why would they pick me? Because I'm the weakest that's why. I'll never be able to protect you the way I should and I'm a horrible boyfriend and—"

"Tyler, shut up."

Tyler blinked. "But—"

"No, seriously. Just shut the hell up!" Val said, her voice rising.

Tyler blinked again, his jaw slack, ready to retort back rudely.

"I didn't spend the last 4 years of my high school life liking you, just to finally be with you and then have it end just because your wallowing in self pity."

"Val—"

"Don't start." She sighed.

She slid her leg over his body so she was now on top of him, staring down into his morbid blue eyes. She ran her fingers gently across his chiseled chest and began to trace patterns over his muscles.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She whispered sadly.

Tyler exhaled deeply, wrapping his fingers in her soft, red auburn hair. The comforting, familiar scent of her was bringing him to a calm. Tyler cocked his head slightly and looked up into her face, admiring how her long dark lashes fluttered over her hazel eyes every time she blinked.

"I don't know what you see in me." He mumbled, breaking away from her steady gaze.

"Me either," she smirked and tousled his already messy brown hair through her fingers.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," He mumbled, but a small smile formed at his lips.

There was a curt knock on the dorm door.

"Caleb." She said knowingly as she slid off of Tyler to answer the door. Sure enough she was right.

"How's he doing?" Caleb asked in a serious tone, peeking his head around the door.

"Okay, I think." Val sighed, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Caleb asked tentatively as he stepped into the dorm.

"Like shit," Tyler grumbled from beneath his mountain of blankets.

"Look," Caleb said gently. "What happened last night could have happened to any of us. It was just by chance that they picked you, but you're okay man! You survived it, that's what's important."

Tyler looked up. "But that's the thing, how do we know he didn't just pick me because I was the weakest?"

"Tyler come on," Caleb replied. "You know that's not true."

Val nodded vigorously behind him, arms crossed over her chest.

"And to prove that you aren't weak, you're going to get up out of bed right now and prove it to us and yourself."

Tyler moaned and rolled over again. Caleb smirked. He hadn't been appointed team leader for being a pushover. He reached down and yanked the massive collection of blankets from Tyler's bed and tossed them on the floor.

"Why must you torture me?" Tyler groaned, but his sarcasm was clearly evident. Caleb and Val exchanged small smiles.

"You better have a shower," Val said brightly. "I don't want to be seen with you when you're smelling like that." She poked him roughly in the stomach and skipped off to fetch his bathroom things. Caleb shook his head with quiet laughter at the expression on Tyler's face.

"Come on man, you don't want to miss swimming, do you?"

Tyler sighed, defeated.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Reid caught up to Cass shortly after the bell had rang for lunch. 

"A gorgeous girl like you definitely shouldn't be walking the dangerous halls of Spencer alone," Reid commented with a grin as he fell into pace with her.

"Val went to see Tyler." Cass said promptly and then smiled. "Why, you think I need protecting?"

"Well maybe not entirely," Reid said when he caught the glint in her dazzling blue eyes. "But, it can't hurt if I help, right?"

"Right. You can start by buying me lunch." She laughed.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled down at her, she was at least 3 inches shorter then him and the top of her head just barley brushed against his chin. He gently slid her small hand into his and playfully shoved them both into his jacket pocket.

"So, tomorrow's the big night, huh?" Reid said grimly as he picked through the bowl of salad he had bought for Cass.

"Yeah, scary, isn't it?" Cass said quietly.

"I've been through worse," Reid boasted.

"Oh yeah, sure you have." Cass smirked, jabbing him lightly with her fork.

"Oww! Okay, what I meant to say was, I can't wait until this is all over."

"Don't we all?" Cass sighed.

"Yes," Reid smiled. "But me especially."

"And why's that?" Cass asked, cocking her head.

"Because," he chuckled, poking her lightly on her button shaped nose. "When all this is over I'll be able to take you out on a real date!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Reid Garwin?" Cass smirked, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Oh don't worry," Reid said in a low voice, his mouth twisting into a crooked grin. "I'll still be a bad boy regardless."

"Oh really?" Cass tested, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"You can count on it." He growled, eyes flashing deviously.

"Sorry to interrupt your perv moment Reid, but Caleb wants you two to come sit with the rest of us."

Reid looked up to see Pogue grinning smugly at him, Lena close by his side, giving an apologetic smile to Cass.

"S'okay," Reid shrugged. "There's always later." He added, winking at Cass.

The four of them walked over to join the other four who were seated at a large table located in to one side of the lunchroom.

"Baby boys' back!" Reid called enthusiastically and hurried over to pat his best friend on the back.

"Thanks man." Tyler smiled appreciatively up at him.

"So," Reid said, sliding into the empty chair next to Tyler, swiping a pile of his cookies as he did so. "What's the plan for today leader?"

Caleb sighed. "Mom's meeting with the others this morning."

"Okay, so then what? We all know what they're going to say." Reid butted in.

"Not necessarily Reid," Caleb frowned. "It's a pretty complex situation."

He shot a glance over at Blake who was speaking quietly to Lena. He sighed heavily once more.

"We're supposed to meet my mom in the woods after school."

"The woods?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she thinks the house is being watched. We all need to take extra precaution."

"Oh no, not _those_ woods!" Reid gulped.

"Oh please," Pogue sneered. "Don't tell me your still scared of them you pussy."

"The woods are haunted!" Reid whined through a mouthful of cookie. "Honestly, I wasn't lying when I saw a ghost on our camping trip!"

"Ghost or no ghost," Caleb cut in grimly. "There's a lot worse we could be facing."

"Great way to raise the troop moral captain!" Reid said, with a fervent salute.

"You never stop, do you?" Caleb rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile.

"Nope!" Reid replied passively. "Never."

"Hey!" Tyler cried indignantly. "Where did my cookies go?"

Reid grinned sheepishly. "Told yah so!"

**A/N: **_First and foremost I am SO SO SO sorry it took me this long to update! What with the holidays and all that jazz, I got sidetracked! But I sat myself down tonight and forced myself to write somemore! So i'm excited for the next chapter, and to see all of your reactions when the grand finaly comes up soon! Hehehe! So, to keep my spirits up, please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks everyone! Hope your all enjoying the holidays! _


	18. Into The Woods

**Chapter Eighteen—Into The Woods**

The old Dandy Vine woods were located on the outskirts of Ipswich, a place that was often used for gatherings and parties until the Dells became a more preferable spot. Ever since the age of 10, the sons of Ipswich had gone on an annual camping trip out in the woods for the long weekend in may.

Today however, they were meeting up in the woods for a different purpose. Pogue and Lena were the first to stumble through the briars and bushes on the old, worn path. Caleb had set down the plan firmly at lunch, insisting that everyone arrive at different times to throw off any potential trackers.

Pogue pushed a sweaty palm through his floppy mess of long hair as he hacked away at the trail.

"Jesus," he grumbled as a stray tree branch smacked him across the face. "It's a lot more overgrown since the last time we were here."

"It's not that bad," Lena said briskly as she efficiently stepped beside him and parted the mass of branches.

"Look! See? We've made it." She beamed at him and stepped out into a clearing that was very familiar to Pogue. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around at the childhood sanctuary.

"Wow, even our old fire pit is still here!" He walked over and kicked at the remains of the small hole in the ground outlined in stone.

"That's odd," Lena frowned, leaning down and poking at the chalked embers with a stick. "Looks like someone's been here recently."

"We should probably check around just in case." Pogue said, straightening up and glancing around the clearing into the shadowy woods.

"No need," Lena grinned and pulled out a small device from her sweater pocket. "I stole this from the science labs and made a few modifications. It's a standard GPS system that I rigged as a tracking device. It would have been beeping like mad if we'd been followed."

"You are totally brilliant." Pogue said, looking impressed.

"I have my moments," she winked and sat down on a thick tree trunk that had been made into a makeshift bench.

"Careful, your sitting on what's left of Old Smokey," Pogue grinned lopsidedly and gingerly sat down beside her.

"Old Smokey?" Lena asked, eyebrows rising.

"This tree that we used to use to pitch up the tent, until Tyler accidentally set it on fire." Pogue replied, laughing.

"Which would explain the name," Lena giggled.

Pogue was debating on what to do next when in the midst of his hesitation, the device in Lena's hand began to flash red and let off a fervent beeping noise.

"We've got company coming!" She said, pointing to four tiny dots on the screen.

Pogue grinned as he watched the pattern the line of the blinking dots was taking.

"It's definitely them."

* * *

"Why couldn't Caleb's mom pick somewhere decent to meet?" Reid whined as he was thwacked across the face, yet again by a thin, wispy branch. 

"That's the whole point," Tyler sighed, holding out his hand to help Val through the thicket of brambles. "We don't want to risk anyone else being here."

"Oh we'll have company," Reid grumbled. "This place is fucking haunted."

Cass snorted from behind him and then covered it with a cough as Reid spun round to look at her sulkily.

"I'm not lying." He said through gritted teeth as he broke off a leafy branch in his way. "You should take my word for it!"

"Tyler, are you sure you know where your going?" Val asked, rubbing her face indignantly. Tyler had just released a particular leafy branch that had landed directly in her face.

"It has to be around her somewhere…" Tyler mumbled, heating up at the cheeks.

"This is definitely _not_ a path baby boy." Reid sneered.

"There!" Tyler cried triumphantly. "I can see the clearing up ahead! We made it!"

"Oh great," Reid muttered under his breath, readjusting his black beanie that had gone askew during the expedition. His blond hair was now sticking out in odds and ends.

"Nice 'do," Cass smirked, tucking a piece of his hair underneath the hat. "It suits you."

The four travelers made there way into the clearing to find Pogue and Lena snickering and sitting by the old fire pit.

"We were wondering if we were going to have to come rescue you," Lena grinned, holding up the GPS/tracking device in her hand.

"Yeah, one of you has a terrible sense of direction, that's for sure." Pogue added.

Tyler shifted on the balls of his feet and then hurriedly changed the subject.

"Hey! Old Smokey's remains! Wow, it has been a long time!"

"Yeah, because we stopped coming when we found out it was haunted!" Reid declared, brushing twigs and leafs off angrily from his black hoodie.

"You aren't _scared_, are you Garwin?" Cass asked playfully as she took a seat next to Lena.

"No, but you should be." He said huffily, crossing his arms.

"Will you cut it out?" Tyler said, shaking his head.

"Honestly dude," Pogue smirked.

"Where's everyone else?" Reid asked, averting the ridicule that he knew ensued.

"Looks like there on their way." Lena mused as the object in her hand recommenced it's beeping.

* * *

Blake and Caleb had been the only two to successfully find the proper path that led to the clearing. The cold, autumn wind was picking up around them and Blake inhaled deeply, tasting the crisp, bitter air in her lungs. The leaves were starting to change from their summer time greens to deeper shades of oranges and reds. Blake picked one off of a passing tree and twirled it around her fingers thoughtfully. 

The Putnam heir was seeking her. She knew that tomorrow, she was expected to be raped and then killed. She knew a great deal more about spawn then the others, and had secretly snuck into Evelyn's library the previous night to refresh her knowledge. She didn't want to worry Caleb anymore then necessary. She turned to look at him. His brow was furrowed and his usual perfectly styled hair was lying on his head in disarray. His deep brown eyes that usually caught her breath when she looked into them were now tired and dull as he concentrated on the ground below him.

She sighed heavily and thought back to her reading materials. The process of breeding demon spawn started of simple, just like the regular form of pregnancy. However, it was cursed, when offspring of magical beings are created with malicious intent, a spell is performed to corrupt them. She would be bringing hell upon her own children. Blake shuddered despite the fact that the breeze had passed. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was what could happen to her. Chase would have the option of taking a single day of Blake's life and stretching it out to a period of years. She would be forced to live a life of pain, being a mother to his demon creations. However, once the children were born and raised, she would be sent back to her regular life, and only one day would have passed in the normal world.

"You okay?"

Caleb's voice cut into the midst of her thoughts. She smiled weakly at him.

"Been better," she admitted, pulling her gray knit sweater closer to her body.

"We're almost there." He said dully as he continued to drag his feet along the path.

Blake touched his arm gently.

"Things are going to be okay." She swallowed; knowing that the words that had just fallen out of her mouth were complete bullshit.

"They will be." Caleb replied fiercely. "I promise."

Blake forced a smile and they continued onward. She had already formulated a plan in her mind about tomorrow. If things did not go according to hand, she would hand herself over willingly to Chase, providing she could ensure the others safety.

Just as Caleb had suspected, they soon reached the clearing that reunited them with the others.

"Caleb!" Pogue said as Caleb ducked under a tree branch to join them.

"Hey man, is my mom here yet?"

"Not yet," Lena replied. "But any—"

"I'm right here!" His mother called, stepping into sight from another path, pulling a pair of expensive looking black gloves off of her fingers.

"Mom, how'd it go?"

His mother sighed. She looked worn and tired.

"You had better sit down honey."

Everyone pulled up logs and boulders to form a circle of nature-like seats around the empty fireplace.

"I just got back from speaking with the others." Evelyn explained, pulling out her dark hair from its ponytail as it fell limply around her shoulders.

"They are completely aware of the full situation. And after much debate—" She stressed the word 'much' as she looked warily at her son.

"They have come to the conclusion that we must meet the demands of Chase. Blake and Caleb will have to go alone."

"No!" Tyler, Reid and Pogue shouted in unison.

"No way, we're in on this one this time!" Reid said loudly.

"However!" Evelyn shouted above the outbursts, raising her hand for attention. "They have agreed to let the rest of you be on standby, as a last resort."

"Last resort?" Val said sounding stunned. "They expect us to sit quietly while are friends are in a near death situation?"

Evelyn bit her lip. "I know it sounds horrible, but it's for the best. Now listen, I've outlined a plan, I need you to all pay close attention."

The others sat in a quiet silence and Evelyn explained how the events of the approaching nights would take place. The other members of the covenant would try to place a protective spell for Caleb and Blake upon the Danvers colony house, however this was in no way guaranteed because it was very likely Chase had already foreseen this. In the afternoon, Gorman would leave the house. During the day the others had to behave as normal, attend class and then proceed to Caleb's house directly after school. Everyone except for Caleb and Blake would remain in waiting position at Caleb's house. When night fell, Blake and Caleb would drive out to the house.

"So what to they expect us to do," Caleb said in a low voice. "Just waltz right in and let him take Blake?"

"No." Evelyn replied, her voice shaking slightly. She looked up at her son, penetrating his gaze with her hawk like eyes. Her lips quivered slightly.

"You must kill him."

Caleb blinked. He knew that killing Chase was obviously going to be the only way out, but he had never thought it would be put so bluntly. It sounded so alien like when the words were spoken aloud.

"Defeating the heir is the only way to stop this, and break the curse he has upon us and save Blake from a terrible fate."

Evelyn turned to Blake.

"I've already called your mom sweetie," she said sadly. "She's putting herself on the soonest plane out of New York, and she said she'll be right by her phone at all time, in case—" Evelyn couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," Blake said firmly. "She can't will me her powers, under no circumstances."

"She's your mother, I would to the same if I were in her place," Evelyn began.

"No, not a chance." Blake said, standing up. "My mother is not going to die for me just because of some son of a bitch lunatic."

Blake clenched her fists and her jaw.

"I know, I know sweetie," Evelyn said softly, ushering her to sit back down. "It's just a precaution. Besides, if things go according to plan, we won't even have to worry about any of that."

She spoke with uncertainty that caused Caleb to reach out and grasp his mother's hand.

"Mom, I promise things will be fine. I'll stop him." Caleb swallowed hard. "I have one thing that Chase doesn't have. I have friends, and people whom I care about and love. If you ask me, that's a better motivator then anything he'll ever have."

"Caleb's right." Tyler said firmly. "We'll be ready for him."

"We've got your back, all the way." Reid agreed.

"To the end," Pogue added, clapping a firm hand on Caleb's back.

Caleb couldn't help but to smile, the looks of his friends all staring at him determinedly, ready to do whatever it would take to protect and defend him. Even to die for him. And at the moment, he knew he'd die for any of them in a matter of seconds, and if that's what it was going to take, dying for Blake, for his mother, for the boys and the other girls, for any of them, he would do it.

"Okay," He said, standing up and smiling. "Let's give this bastard everything we've got."

He was greeted by the rowdy cheering of Reid and a few claps from Tyler and the others.

Evelyn, Caleb and Blake left the clearing first. After waiting ten minutes, Lena and Pogue made their exit.

"All right, 15 minutes guys." Tyler said, taking a seat on Old Smokey. He grinned and grabbed Val's hands, pulling her down to sit next to him.

"I'm beginning to really enjoy this," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"Enjoy what? Being under attack by mad warlocks?" Val mused.

"No, spending every hour of the day with you." He nuzzled his nose against hers into an Eskimo type kiss.

"That tickles!" She giggled. Tyler shrugged playfully and settled on matching his lips to hers instead.

"Somebody's feeling better," Val smirked, placing his face in her hands.

Tyler grinned sheepishly.

A sudden blur of a figure brushed past them almost silently. Tyler picked up a distinction of blond hair as him and Val spun around to see the visitor.

"Reid?" Tyler asked.

"What the—" Val began.

"Hey Reid!" Tyler called. "Why are you running? It's not time to—"

"What are you talking about baby boy?"

Tyler and Val spun around once more, in the opposite direction to see Reid and Cass stepping out from the bushes.

"I just, you were just, running—" Tyler gaped at his friend and then pointed to the opposite end of the clearing.

"There's nobody there," Cass pointed out, frowning.

"See! See! What did I tell you?" Reid cried triumphantly. "All these years, and you guys never once believe me. I _told_ you it was haunted!"

Tyler and Val exchanged worried looks.

"You both saw it! Ghosts I tell you, this whole place is infested with them. Just like the time I saw one hiding on top of Old Smokey! And look, now your sitting on his remains and he's come back to get you!" Reid smirked.

"Oh this is going to be good! Tyler was the one who killed him! He's coming back to get you!"

"Reid, shut up." Tyler grumbled. "It's not haunted. It must have been a bird, or something." He finished lamely, and glanced nervously back at Val.

"Let's get out of here," Cass said, shivering and peering at her watch.

"Yeah, before the ghost of Old Smokey comes to claim revenge on Tyler's soul!"

"Reid, shut up!"

"Okay, okay!" Reid flung his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. "You can just play coy but I know you all know I'm totally right."

The four trudged along out of the path and back to the comfort of their dorms. Their voices faded away from the clearing along with their footsteps. A few moments after their noise had been completely dulled, a figure dropped from the top of a tree and onto a ground. The boy straightened up and began to pluck stray twigs from his hair.

"That was a close one Nigel."

Another figure dropped from a nearby tree and walked over to the blond boy.

"I told you they wouldn't see me." Nigel said defensively.

"Of course," the cynical voice replied as it's owner stepped out from the shadows, revealing a pair of dangerous black eyes that glinted in the few remaining rays of sun.

"They're to stupid to ever think they were being watched. Hell, golden boy marched the whole crew straight to our hideout. I wouldn't classify that move in intelligent at all."

He began to laugh, a cruel, cold laugh that sent several birds to flee from their resting places.

Nigel yawned and tried to stretch out a kink in his long neck.

"Standing still for so long is unbearable." He grumbled.

"It's your own fault! You didn't finish off little miss Italy back in that bathroom."

Nigel glared at Chase but did not continue the argument any further.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow evening's grand event?" Chase asked his accomplice.

"Affirmative." Replied the British voice.

"Excellent," Chase said, licking his pale lips and ringing his hands. "It's going to be one hell of a memorable party. Pity you and I will be the only ones enjoying it."

"But that's all part of the fun, isn't it." Nigel smirked.

"How very right you are," Chase laughed. His mouth twisted into a bloodcurdling smile.

"I can't even wait."

**A/N:** _All right! The story is just starting to wrap up! I don't know about you, but I'm excited. Thanks to everyone who has been staying updated and reviewing, I appreciate it so much. To everyone who really enjoys this story, have no fear, I've already planned out two sequels to it so you'll have lot's to look forward to once it's over! In other news, I've added chapter two to my Reid fic, and my cousin and me have just posted a new Covenant story on our joint account. It's REALLY funny, so if you like Covenant humor I suggest you read it and let us know what you think! Our profile is name is clockwork-arrest so go check us out! Thanks again everybody! Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! _


	19. Buildup

**Chapter Nineteen—Buildup**

The day had finally arrived. After a night of little sleep and a long day of retched school, everyone was seated in silence in the large living room of the Danvers mansion, watching uneasily as the clock ticked away.

The tension was running unbearably high throughout the room. Pogue and Lena were playing cards as an attempted distraction. Tyler's baby blue eyes were glued to the TV set, however he was ignoring the flashing images completely. He absentmindedly twirled his fingers around Val's red locks, which were wavy today as she lay across the couch, her head resting on his chest.

Caleb sat on a nearby chair, twiddling his thumbs as he kept his gaze fixed to the clock, watching as the seconds steadily fall off. They couldn't go by any slower, yet he felt as if it wasn't slow enough. He sighed; wishing he could simply freeze time and avoid what was coming forever. But he knew this was impossible, it had to be faced. Chase had to die.

"It's time," came his mother's quiet voice from the doorway.

Reid and Cass looked up from their sitting positions on the floor; where they were playing a very unenthusiastic game of connect four. Reid glanced back down at the game and frowned.

"Cass, you've won six times already, look! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hrm? What?" Cass looked at him in confusion.

Reid shook his head and emptied the game back into the box.

"Where's Blake?" Caleb asked.

"Getting changed, she'll be down any moment." His mother paused, breathing in and out heavily.

"Caleb—" She started.

"It'll be okay mom. Don't say your goodbyes just yet."

Caleb stood and planted his hands firmly on his mother's shoulders.

"I promise."

She nodded and looked away, trying to busy herself by plumping up the couch cushions.

Caleb heard approaching footsteps walking down the stairway and looked up abruptly. His heart skipped about six beats when he saw Blake in the doorway.

She was wearing tight black jeans, paired with knee height black boots. Her midriff was just visible beneath the tight black shirt and black sweater jacket she had paired with it. Her long usually curly hair had been ironed so it looked ten times longer and sleek.

"I had uh, a lot of extra time to get ready." She mumbled quietly as she felt Caleb's eyes scanning every inch of her appearance.

"You look gorgeous," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure if that's a good thing," she frowned.

Caleb opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. His mother was watching them closely, tears evidently brewing in her eyes.

"The others have given the okay." She said quietly. "We'll all be right here waiting for a sign if you need—"

She broke off, covering her face with a hand to stifle back her crying. Blake rushed over and gave her a tight squeeze. Evelyn hugged her back eagerly and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Be safe sweetie," she whispered, holding Blake's face in her hands.

"I will. Promise. And don't let my mom do you know what." Blake smiled weakly and Evelyn released her.

"Baby," Evelyn choked as Caleb took his turn to hug her.

"Just in case this doesn't work, I love you mom." He whispered.

"Take this to keep you safe," she said as she slipped something cold into the palm of his hand. Caleb opened his hand to look at it, it was the locket his mother always wore, inside was a picture of him and another of his father.

"Thanks mom." He said, and squeezed his hand shut.

"You be careful man," Pogue said as the others all stood up. "We'll be there in a second if you need us."

"Thanks man," Caleb said as he pulled his best friend into a manly hug.

"We've got your back Cal," Tyler said sternly as he patted Caleb on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Just give us a heads up if you need help with the ass kicking." Reid added.

Caleb grinned and dragged Tyler and Reid into the hug to form a massive brotherly bear one.

From behind them Cass let out of a sniff that quickly turned into a sob.

"Be careful," she wailed and flung herself at Blake, hugging her tight. "Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

Lena and Val quickly hurried over and each squeezed Blake in turn.

"It's time," Evelyn said quietly as tears streamed down her face. "Good luck."

"You all know what to do if the plan goes wrong," Caleb added quickly.

They all nodded in unison, looking somber yet determined.

"Okay," he sighed. "This is it."

"Bye guys," Blake mouthed and smiled sadly as her and Caleb headed towards the door.

"Well," Caleb said as he reached for the car door. "Here we go."

"Caleb," Blake whispered, her voice breaking. He looked deep into her sad blue eyes, fighting back the will to let his own tears spill onto the cold pavement. Blake bit her lip and rushed towards him, flinging herself into his arms. He drew her in close and pressed his lips tightly onto her mouth. He felt the cool touch of her arms as they wrapped around his neck as the wind spun around them and flailed her hair.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, time slowed to a stop and all Caleb could hear was the heaviness of their breath and the cold howl of the wind.

They broke apart and for the first time Caleb saw tears falling freely from Blake's flawless face. He had never expected, yet believed that he would ever see her crying. She looked beautiful even when she cried. It was as if liquid stars fell from her glassy blue orbs. He reached a gentle hand to her face and wiped them away.

"Ready?" He murmured, kissing her lips softly as he finished brushing off the loose tears.

She nodded and released him from her hold, sliding into the passenger seat of the mustang. Caleb got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Yeah," she said fiercely, turning to him. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's do this."

* * *

Cass was still sitting on the floor bawling uncontrollably fifteen minutes after Blake and Caleb had left. Everyone else had wandered out of the room, to spend time with their significant others in private. Val and Tyler had settled into the spare bedroom to talk, Lena and Pogue had found refuge in the kitchen and Evelyn had settled into her den by her liquor cabinet.

Reid was crouched down by Cass's side, gently rubbing her face and trying to comfort her.

"Cass, Cass, its okay baby." He purred, pulling her close into a lopsided hug.

"She's so brave," Cass blubbed through her tears. "I could never be like that."

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about?" Reid frowned.

Cass sniffed and wiped away at her face that was now red and makeup stained from crying. She looked up at him, her face pale and sad.

"I'll never be able to be like them, or like you. I'm too scared. I'm so stupid and worthless!" She choked and sprung up a fresh new set of tears.

"That's not true and you know it," Reid said seriously, gripping her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

"What do you even see in me?" Cass said softly. "I mean, out of all the girls in the world, you deserve someone special. And I'm just blonde haired, blue eyed, bubbly little Cassidy Wells who's never done anything worthwhile in my life."

"You don't think your special?" Reid asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Cass, listen to me. That's the thing about you. You think that's how everybody sees you, so that's what you pretend to be. But your not, you're such an amazing girl. You're funny and smart and beautiful and so, _different_." Reid sighed.

"I can't even say words that do you justice. Honestly Cass, I just wish you could see yourself the way that you truly are. The way that _I _see you." He whispered, brushing the tears from her face.

"Oh Reid," she choked.

"Hush," he whispered, pressing her face gently into his chest.

"Cass?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into his white polo shirt.

"I think the real question is what on earth do you see in _me_?"

Cass laughed through a sob.

"You really want to know?" She whispered, lifting her face up slightly.

"Yes," Reid murmured, lifting her chin up tentatively with his hand.

"You may appear to be cocky, tough and a huge asshole on the outside—"

"Ouch," Reid winced.

"But," Cass smiled, looking straight up into his blue eyes that matched with hers perfectly.

"That's what makes you so sweet and adorable. You really are just a big old softy deep down inside. And I admire you. You show such loyalty to your friends and you really are caring, weather you want to be or not."

She sighed. "I think what I'm trying to say is, you're different Reid. All my life I was waiting for the typical Abercrombie and Fitch prince charming. But I was looking so hard I didn't see something that was better right in front of me."

Reid couldn't peel his eyes away from her, he felt his breathing intensify as she spoke, his ears holding on to every single word.

"Cass," he said, barley audible above a whisper. "I-I think—"

"What?"

"Well, I—" He paused, blushing furiously. "Well I've never done this before or anything, and I'm not really sure how to uh, word it but—"

"Garwin," Cass said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Call me crazy," he whispered, cupping her face in one of his hands so that their lips were just barley touching. "But I think I'm falling in love with you."

Cass's lips curved upward into a smile. She leaned in and whispered back in his ear.

"You know Garwin, I just might be falling in love with you to."

Reid grinned and without hesitation they both leaned in and kissed each other. And despite everything else that was going on, both of them felt happier than either of them had in years.

* * *

Tyler and Val lay quietly on the spare bed, not speaking but staying closely wrapped in each other's arms.

"I feel so damn helpless," Tyler murmured. "But we can't do anything, yet at least."

Val nodded and sighed heavily, snuggling closer into his muscular arms.

"At least we've all got each other." She said softly.

"At least I've got you," Tyler smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

He glanced back up towards the ceiling, his eyes forming patterns in the bumpy molding. There was a sharp rap at the door and the pair looked over towards it questioningly.

"Come in!" Tyler called.

The door handle turned and to their surprise, Evelyn entered the room, her face chalk white as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Danvers?" Val asked nervously.

"Yes, I—" She paused. "Tyler, your father's on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

"Dad?" Tyler asked, sounding incredulous.

Evelyn nodded. "He says it's very important."

Tyler frowned. What on earth could his father possibly want at a time like this? Probably just to accuse him of not coming to visit in the past two months. But still, why hadn't he called sooner if that was the cause? Tyler swung his feat to the floor and got up to follow Evelyn out of the room. Val followed suit.

Evelyn led them to Caleb's father's old study, which had now been turned mainly into a room for a computer and a telephone. She handed Tyler the phone and quickly hurried out of the door. Before she closed it she glanced back nervously.

"Tyler, be careful."

"Careful?" Tyler asked, utterly perplexed but Evelyn shut the door tightly behind her. He turned to look at Val, who had gone very pale, her eyes wide.

"The phone!" She hissed, pointing to the receiver in his hand.

"Oh, right!" Tyler said and lifted the phone up to his ear.

"Hi, Dad?"

"Son, thank goodness." Came his father's rapid reply from the other end. Tyler could sense concern and fear in his voice.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Son I need to you stop by the house, immediately. It's really urgent."

"Dad, you don't understand, I have to stay here. Things are going on right now and—"

"I know what's going on son!" His father cut in, sounding desperate now. "That's why you need to come here. I have to tell you something very important. And it has to be done in person."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Just please. Come right now." _Click._

Tyler looked at the phone in stunned silence and then slowly lowered it back to its holder. He glanced towards Val who looked just as confused as he did.

"What was that all about?" She asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Tyler murmured darkly, shaking his head. "I guess we should go. He sounded really urgent."

"Okay," Val replied, uneasily.

She stepped out of the room and headed for the front door, Tyler following closely behind, wondering what in the world his father could want. From the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't expecting it to be something good.

* * *

Chase Collins, or Chase Pope as he was also known as, was busy pacing around in circles in the creaky upstairs of the old Danvers colony house. The room was dark and dank. The musky aroma of age hovered over it like a blanket of snow in winter. Chase's piercing blue eyes were fixed on the grandfather clock to his left. With each continuous tick, he knew he was closer to achieving what he had set out to do.

He licked his lips with pleasure, thinking about the Francis girl and how good she would taste. And how even sweeter still, when he had tainted her womb, the aftermath would be. The girl would be pregnant with Chase's own creations. His spawn. His cold lips curved upwards into a wicked smile at the thought. He would be stronger then ever, and with the help from his assistants, his next set of plans would be able to be set into motion.

He ringed his hands together impatiently. Any moment now, the two would be here. He was certain they would come. Caleb would charge in nobly, attempting to save the life of his dearly beloved. Chase smirked. It was like a rerun of last year's events, only this time the twist at the end would be much different and greatly in his favor.

His blue eyes morphed into a sudden black as the thought of owning Caleb's power sent a tingle of energy throughout his body. He itched, yearned and craved for that power every day and soon it would finally be his.

"Everything set up nicely?" Came a bored, droning tone from the shadows.

"Nigel," Chase glared at the figure in the dark. "I thought I told you to clear off already, you know you aren't supposed to be here."

"Just thought I'd see you off before the show began," Nigel replied innocently.

"I'll assume I'll see you soon enough though, if things go according to plan this time."

"This time?" Chase's voice rose, anger crystal clear. "Things will go perfect this time, trust me."

"Yet still, you want to take the precaution of me not being seen, just in case if you fail, I can continue on in your line of work."

"I made the mistake of not taking extra measures last time." Chase spat. "You're just my clever little piece of insurance Nigel, remember that."

"Of course." The blond replied blankly, flicking a spec of dirt from his fingernail.

The roar of an engine nearby caused Chase's ears to prick up with attention.

"Finally!" He breathed before spinning towards Nigel.

"All right, that's your cue to exit. Get out of here before your spotted!"

"Whatever you say cousin," Nigel sighed. "I'll see you in a while. Try not to enjoy yourself to much, would you?"

"I'm not making any promises." Chase laughed crudely.

"Well in that case, have a blast," Nigel replied, before disappearing out of the window and into the night sky.

Chase quickly strode across the room towards the dirty old window and peered outside. To his sheer delight, he saw Caleb's familiar mustang and two figures immerging from it.

"Excellent," he whispered, lips turned upward into a hideous grin. "It's show time."

**A/N:** _YAY! I'm almost finished the story! I'm incredibly proud! I'm sorry the beginning is so boring, but thanks to everyone who was patient enough to keep up with the story! I hope your all enjoying it! If you are, definitely leave me a review, which would be FANTASTIC! Enjoy!_


	20. The Fight To Live

**Chapter Twenty—The Fight To Live**

Caleb's hand trembled as he reached for the rusted doorknob to the house. He paused, inhaling deeply, knowing what, or more like who was awaiting him and Blake from behind that door. He felt Blake's slender hand flex within his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He shut his eyes tightly and then reached out once more for the doorknob. He felt the cold iron beneath his grip as he twisted it. Slowly the door creaked open.

Caleb opened his eyes. Nothing. He blinked, trying to adjust his focus to the darkness. He glanced towards Blake, who nodded reassuringly. He took a tentative step forward into the house. Caleb could see nothing but the pitch, emptiness in front of him. Finally when his eyes adjusted he saw a figure in the shadows and felt Blake tense beside him. He blinked, only to discover they were staring back at reflection of themselves in the mirrored wall of the entrance.

"Jesus," Blake mumbled under her breath.

"Where is that creep?" Caleb growled through his gritted teeth. "I was expecting him to jump out the first chance he got."

There was nothing to do but move forward. Caleb couldn't stand being still for a moment longer. Suddenly, without warning he sensed a tremendous wave of power that caused him to stumble backwards.

"Ahh!" He cried, clutching at his side, his head feeling as though it would explode.

"Caleb?" Blake said in distress. He had released her hand and the only thing in her field of vision was the set of creaky old stairs in front of her.

"Caleb where are you?"

She dropped to her knees and felt around until her hand gripped something cold and steel like. She ran her fingers along the object. It seemed to never end. Suddenly, the front door behind them slammed shut, plunging her into total darkness. The object in her hand suddenly began to chink and wrap itself around her wrist.

"Oh shit," she mouthed, her eyes widening in fear, still unable to see anything.

Suddenly, she sensed something in front of her. She felt the breath of something living on her face, yet it was cold instead of warm, and harsh.

"Boo!"

Blake screamed as she felt her body being yanked upwards into the air. Suddenly she realized the object in her hand had been a long, silver chain that was now winding itself around her body.

"No!" Caleb yelled from his position on the floor. The feeling inside him was undeniable, the pure urge to use his power. Use it to hurt, torture and kill Chase. To get even for the countless nights of pain and torment he had been put through, for all the things that Chase had done to his family and to his friends. It was all going to stop. He pushed himself up off of the floor into a standing position.

A cold, cruel laughed echoed throughout the empty house. "Now, now, Caleb. Save your strength for later!"

Caleb spun around wildly to try and locate the source of the voice.

"First, we're going to have a nice little chat." The whispering voice was right next to his ear. Without warning, Caleb felt everything blur and fade, as his body crumpled to the ground.

Caleb woke slowly. He could see clearly now. A faint, flickering candle illuminated the room in front of him. He lifted his head up to see none other then Chase Collins sitting in a plush armchair in front of him. Chase was almost the way Caleb had remembered him. Tall and sturdy built, with a twisted, crooked smile and deathly blue eyes. He seemed paler now and more menacing then ever before. He felt less _human_. Caleb's body instinctively tried to lunge for Chase but he soon discovered that he was being held back to a similar chair opposite of Chase.

"You bastard," Caleb choked, glaring at his opponent with pure fury.

"Now, now," Chase tutted, waggling a finger in Caleb's face. "That's not very polite Caleb, you might want to be nice to me. If you haven't noticed, I think I have the upper hand in our little game."

He gestured upwards towards the corner ceiling. Caleb's eyes followed Chase's arm until he set his gaze upon a horrific sight. Blake was elevated in mid hair, wrapped tightly in hovering silver chains.

Caleb struggled beneath the bonds of energy that were holding him down to his seat.

"Let her go, you sick freak!" Caleb growled, his eyes flashing black.

"None of that!" Chase hissed and shot his hand towards Caleb who went reeling backwards in his seat.

Caleb howled in pain and frustration as he felt the power of the magical bonds tighten around him.

"I thought we could have a nice little chit chat first." Chase laughed as he leaned in closer to Caleb. "Some quality catching up time. Brother to brother."

Caleb struggled again only to be rendered useless once more. His eyes drifted up towards Blake's unconscious figure. If he wanted to save her, he was going to have to play along with the bastard.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Chase continued, ignoring Caleb's constant glances towards Blake. "Especially as to why I'm back. But you sure did welcome me with open arms, didn't you pretty boy?"

Chase's voice was lowered and he reached out to grab Caleb's face roughly. The touch of Chase's skin against his own sent a searing hot pain throughout Caleb's entire body.

"I could tell you all missed me dearly. So what better to do then finish out my unsuccessful revenge?" Chase released Caleb and laughed cruelly.

"I already know—" Caleb wheezed. "How you came back. And I know, what your planning on doing to Blake. And I won't let you touch her, you sick fuck!"

"Tut tut," Chase grinned. "Didn't they tell you back in Spencer that swearing isn't proper?"

Chase sat back in his chair, finger poised to his lips, as if he was in thought.

"I wonder—" he trailed off, a sick grin plastered all over his features.

"Should I take your power first and let you die? Or make you watch as I rape your precious girlfriend for all she's worth?"

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Caleb screamed, once again thrashing through the bonds of energy in a hopeless attempt to get at Chase.

"Well if you know everything," Chase laughed. "It does take the fun out of this. How about we review things anyhow? I think it will set the mood a little."

He stood up and began to pace around the chair, not taking his eyes off Caleb who glared back menacingly.

"After your daddy granted you the last of his powers, you managed to defeat me in the barn. You got the fame, the glory, and the girl. Hell, you were a downright hero. But I wasn't dead, and you knew that, didn't you? Oh yes, you tried to convince yourself that I was gone, but your power—" Chase paused and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, bearing his harsh, white teeth.

"Your power knew the truth." He was inches from Caleb's face now, whispering every word. "Because your power and my power were one."

"And then," He backed away again as Caleb attempted to get at him once more. "Thanks to your natural born curiosity, you and your friends ventured to the barn on the eve of the storm. And little miss witchy behind me here was connected with your, or should I say 'our', power as well."

Caleb's mind was reeling. Chase was taking his sweet time. This was Caleb's chance; he had to think of a plan. There had to be something, some way of tricking Chase into letting his guard down. For a now, he just had to keep Chase talking until he could figure it out.

"So what about the others?" Caleb hissed. "Are they a part of your plan too?"

"Oh you really are you stupid, you know that?" Chase lifted his head and laughed. From behind him, Caleb could see Blake stirring restlessly in her cursed sleep.

"The others are of no concern to me," he went on. "Didn't you notice how I let Italy go free that one night?"

"That wasn't you." Caleb choked, for the bonds were now tightening around his neck.

Chase froze. His head turned slowly towards Caleb.

"What do you mean?" His voice was even, but Caleb could hear a faint hint of alarm.

"Walsh!" Caleb gasped, trying to pry the bond away from his neck. "We traced him, we know you had a partner in all of this!"

Chase hesitated before replying. "No matter. You didn't see him, nor do you know his true identity. He is of no importance to this matter anymore. He was simple a pawn in the scheme of things."

From outside of the Danvers colony house, Nigel Walsh, who was perched in a tree close to a dreary old window was scowling at the words that Chase had just uttered. He lifted his proud head into the night's chilling wind and inhaled deeply. His mind was set. If Chase succeeded, good on him. If he ran into trouble however, Nigel was not stepping in for the fight. The beautiful blond sniffed the air carefully. There was an unfamiliar scent approaching not far off in the distance. A sudden smile made its way across his face and he sighed heavily, leaning back into the support of the branches. Chase was right, it was going to be quite a show after all.

"No matter what you do to me, I won't let you hurt the others!" Caleb continued, his eyes now drifting around the room in desperate search for an escape plan.

"Oh! This is excellent!" Chase cackled. "The self-sacrificing hero. Really Caleb, you should have been an actor."

"If I will you my powers," Caleb said, grasping for air. "You'll have strength greater then another other warlock. Isn't that enough?"

Chase frowned. "Go on,"

"You'll have the combined power of your own, your father's, mine as well as all the power that has been fused. What more would you need to carry out your own selfish plan?"

"Oh but Caleb, Caleb!" Chase said dramatically, his voice now loud and boisterous. "What good would that do, if what you told me before is true? What if my body does get old and wears down? Before I can figure a way of stopping it, I need a little backup insurance in the process."

His blue eyes flicked towards Blake's figure, which was now strangely still. Caleb watched in pure anger as Chase cracked his knuckles and licked his lips hungrily.

"So what's it going to be Caleb?" Chase taunted. "Will me your powers now and put and end to all your misery? Or watch as your dearly beloved becomes a mother to my darling children."

"I'll watch you die before either of those things happen!" Caleb yelled and struggled with all his might, this time actually making a bit of leeway in his attempt of breaking free. The bonds began to fray precariously.

"Right, well I think in that case," Chase said absentminded. "I'll let you watch. I'm sure your going to enjoy this Caleb. Really, it's only fair after what you did to me."

"Did to do?" Caleb asked, incredulously.

"Of course," Chase lowered his voice. His tone was threatening. "You left me within inches of death, clinging only to the merest scraps of life. Do you have any idea what it's like? To be left weak, and powerless? But you underestimated me. I grew stronger off of one thing; revenge. You see Caleb; you bruised not only my body but also my pride. Thanks to you, my family's name was left in disgrace, and there was no way I was going to let that happen. So now, I'm going to go down in history as the most powerful warlock ever!"

"Most kids want to be doctors or lawyers when they grow up," Caleb growled. "Great to see you've got your priorities in order, psycho!"

"That's enough!" Chase spat directly into Caleb's face. "I'll be twice the person that you ever were! I'll be strong and powerful, unlike you. Just look at you now Caleb! You're weak! You can't even save the girl you love while you watch her twisted little face as she get's—"

"ARGHHHH!" Several things happened at once. Without warning, Caleb felt a surge of power within him. Stronger then anything he had ever felt, and it wasn't wicked or evil power. It was pure, strong, and filled him entirely. He jumped up, ripping the bonds of energy fiercely away. The whole time this was happening, Blake's eyes had snapped open. She had heard every word of Chase and Caleb's discussion but had been unable to move. But deep within her, she was fighting back. Her power had one object in mind, to save Caleb. It persisted until she finally broke free from the spell.

Next, Chase was screaming in rage and anger. Caleb lunged at him, shooting waves of shocking energy towards him with all his might, his body flipping upwards into the air. Blake was frozen for a brief moment in awe at the sight of Caleb's intense use of power but then got her wits about her. She quickly began to break away the chains that were holding her tightly with her power, but it was difficult. Especially when she was in the midst of a battle two feet away.

Chase was livid and furious now, screaming in sheer anger and hurling blasts of power at Caleb without hesitation. Objects in the room began blasting to pieces in all directions. Blake had to jump out of the way as a large head of a stuffed deer was suddenly blasting apart after Caleb narrowly dodged a blow from Chase.

_Get free! Get free! Get free! _Blake's mind was racing widely as she tried desperately to break her chains. She snapped another one loudly and Chase spotted her.

"Oh no you don't!" He shrieked and shot his fist toward her, sending her slamming hard up against the wall. Her whole body was enveloped with pain but she persisted anyhow, finally breaking apart the last two chains that held her together. Blake stood up; her fist clenched into balls of pure power and her eye's blacker then a void in space.

Caleb foolishly turned away from his opponent to see if Blake was safe, giving Chase the perfect moment to slam a particularly large wave of energy towards him. It smashed into him, knocking him back completely as he fell to the floor. He heard a loud snap before he felt the unbearable pain in his arm, which was now clearly broken for he had landed on it.

He looked up in horror as Chase now turned towards Blake who was standing very still on the opposite side of the room. Caleb willed with all his might for the body to move but it refused.

"Blake!" He cried out feebly. They had to call the others, they needed their help, it was the only way.

Chase had now turned on Blake, a sick twisted grin plastered all over him as he stalked towards her menacingly. She did not budge.

_Blake what the hell are you doing?_ Caleb's mind said desperately, willing her to hear his thoughts. _Run! You have to run! _

"Now, what's say you and I get down to business Miss Francis?"

Chase's voice was low and sent shivers running down Blake's spine, but she refused to move.

"Are you scared? You shouldn't be. I'm really very nice once you get to know me, which believe me, you will. After you hear what I've got in store for you, there will be no chance in avoiding it."

Blake's fists clenched tighter but her feet were still firmly planted in the ground. Chase was inches from her now, breathing heavily. She could feel the same cold harshness that she had felt before in the dark.

Without warning, Chase lunged at her. At the exact moment Caleb let out a desperate yell of rage and panic, but Blake acted quickly. Her right hand grasped his arm tightly and flipped it backwards, causing Chase to let out of yelp of anger. He turned to her in cold fury, eyes staring down hers menacingly. Blake didn't hesitate. She launched her body in the air at the exact moment Chase did; their energy clashing together furiously. She had never felt anything so strong before in her life, it took all of her concentration and pure will to live to fight back.

Chase grabbed her by the throat in mid air, causing them to crash violently to the floor. He tried to retain her flailing arms behind her back she tried desperately to struggle free.

"Don't—fuck with—me!" He growled through his panting breaths.

"Trust me," Blake froze as her whole body went still.

Suddenly, she flipped over and kicked him squarely in the face, sending a massive amount of energy along with it.

"Fucking you is the last thing I intend to do!"

And then they were back at it, attacking each other violently with all of their strength. To Caleb's dismay he saw that Chase was gaining the upper hand. He could not just lay there on the floor, completely useless while this went on. Suddenly, he remembered what to do if something like this was to happen. Slowly, painfully, he reached his shaking arm into the pocket of his jacket, groping desperately for his cell phone. He finally managed to get it out and it fell to the floor. Even more slowly and with care, he began to dial the number to his house.

_Please, _Caleb thought. _Oh god, please!_

It worked. The phone connected and began to buzz quietly. Caleb sighed heavily and crumpled back to the floor, every part of his body screaming out in excruciating pain.

* * *

Back at the Simms residence, Tyler and Val were rushing out of the front door, stunned and overwhelmed by the information they had just received. Tyler was chalk white and Val a similar shade as they dashed towards the hummer as fast as their feet would carry them. 

"We, we have to get there a soon as possible!" Tyler stammered, fumbling in his pocket for the keys.

"Well with your driving we won't!" Val said. "Come on, get in the other side."

Tyler blinked.

"Tyler!" She begged. "Now! Please we don't have much time!"

She looked terrified and desperate. Tyler just nodded and hurried over to the other side as she clamored into the front seat. He tossed her the keys.

"Val?" He choked.

"Tyler, it's okay. We just have to hurry, you're the only one who can—"

"Don't say it!" Tyler howled. "Don't say it. Let's, let's just go!"

Val nodded vigorously and slammed down the pedal as the hummer went flying out of the Simms driveway.

Tyler glanced in the rear view mirror as he watched his family's country town house fade in the distance. The yellow painted wood and the peeling white veranda porch grew smaller and smaller as he watched. However he could still make out the face of his father standing by the old porch swing, looking scared and weary. Tyler swallowed hard and turned to the object sitting in his lap. It felt cold and heavy. He shut his eyes and his mind raced back to the shocking secret his father had just revealed.

_"You're a hell blazer son. Everyone in the Simms family is. You each have your own special gifts that you don't acquire until your twentieth birthday. It's called the new moon, the re-ascension. Your Caleb's own hope Tyler, there's no other way…"_

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the rest of the painful conversation. He was stunned, shocked and in fear of what he had just learned. It was preposterous, but he was starting to believe anything was possible now a days.

He reopened his eyes to find Val placing a comforting hand on his lap while she drove hastily down the street and towards the Danvers' colony house. He sighed, praying silently with all his might that they would make it in time.

**A/N:** _BAM! Okay, I will update soon, I promise! I really hope you review! Thanks!_


	21. Damned To Hell

**Chapter Twenty-One—Damned To Hell**

Reid was pacing anxiously around the living room floor of the Danvers mansion, cursing silently under his breath.

"Where the _hell _are they?" He growled slightly, pounding a fist into its opposing hand.

Cass shifted uncomfortably in her place on the couch beside Lena. Lena was biting her nails with stress and kept brushing through her long brown hair vigorously as if to release her unease.

"They won't be coming back here," Evelyn said quietly. She was nursing a small bottle of scotch in one hand and a full tumbler in the other.

"What?" Reid demanded, who about to pump Evelyn full of questions until she burst with the answers, when a sudden noise from the kitchen caused everyone to freeze. The phone was ringing. Evelyn was first to react and left from her seat, cutting across Reid's path and dashing into the kitchen. She halted by the phone, her lips quivering as she read the caller display.

_CALLER ID: Caleb's Cell_

Her fingers flew over her mouth in alarm, the glass tumbler dropping from her hands and shattering into a thousand tiny pieces.

"It's him!" She trembled as the others quickly assembled into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"He's in danger! Oh god, I never should have let him go!" She burst into sobs and Pogue hurried over to catch her and she tipped dangerously in her standing position.

"She's passed out," He murmured quietly. He hoisted her frail body into his strong arms and placed her gently on the couch.

"What should we do?" Reid asked quietly.

"Go find Gorman," Pogue instructed. "He can take care of Mrs. Danvers while the rest of us—"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Reid's eyes had already morphed to black and Gorman's figure instantly came zipping round the corner at top speed.

"You called, I presume?" He said sulkily but completely altered at the sight of his unconscious mistress.

His eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, this must mean—"

He turned around. "All of you have to go at—"

But he was speaking only to himself, a passed out Evelyn and the thin air; the others were already outside slamming the door to Caleb's car and blowing out of the driveway.

* * *

Blake could fight no longer; her body was feeing weak as she pushed herself beyond hers and her power's physical abilities. It seemed every time she felt weaker, her opponent grew stronger and stronger, relishing in his near taste of victory.

"I've got you now precious," he hissed wickedly as he sent a crippling blow of energy towards her.

Blake screamed with pain as it smacked her full on, sending her crashing into the creaky wooden boards below. A pile of dust whooshed up beneath her as her body crumpled. She looked up, desperately trying to find the means of an escape, but there was nothing but the corner directly in front of her.

This was it, she thought. She could go no further. This was the end. She saw the shadow of Chase's figure on the wall in front of her as he stepped towards her. She was too petrified to move or react. His cold, steely fingers gripped her arms and threw her over onto her back so she was forced to face him eye to eye.

"No more running," he laughed through his heavy breaths. "Don't worry, there's nothing left for you to do but scream."

Blake felt the buttons on her pants coming undone by his power. She tried to yell and break free desperately, willing her power to stop him but he held her down firmly with both power and strength greater then her own.

Without realizing it, Blake let a whimper of pure fear escape her lips. The whimpers quickly changed into violent sobs as she desperately tried to stop her pants from being yanked off of her.

The crying seemed to please Chase even more. His eyes were wide and crazed as he got pleasure from her fear.

"Hush now," he said, placing a finger on her neck and pressing hard into her veins, dragging his finger slowly and painfully down her neck until he reached the folds of her sweater.

"No!" She sobbed, tears now flowing without mercy down her face. "Stop it, please."

"That's right," Chase said quietly as he began to peel off her sweater. "_Beg_."

Blake tried to bite her lip in an attempt to stop her pleas but her whole body was shaking so badly she couldn't. Her eyes searched desperately for Caleb's body across the floor, praying in vain that he was still alive.

"Pity your stupid, worthless boyfriend over there is to weak to save you." Chase whispered. "And now, he will die, listening to the sounds of your screaming and knowing that he wasn't able to stop it."

"Don't—Hurt—Her!" Came a rasping, pleading sob from the other side of the room.

"Haha! Well this is extra special! I get to hear you both beg." Chase breathed the words in Blake's ear, causing her to shudder uncontrollably as Chase worked his hands up the bare skin beneath her shirt slowly and torturously.

"No!" Caleb croaked, trying painstakingly to drag his crippled body across the floor. Chase turned and howled with laughter at the sight.

"You are incredibly pathetic Caleb! Why not give it a rest? You're only embarrassing yourself."

"Fucking—Bastard—" Caleb wheezed, and then gasped in pain as he tried to crawl forwards.

"What? Do you want me to speed things along?" Chase roared with laughter. "It'd be a pleasure Caleb."

Instantly, Blake's pants and shirt started to rip apart under the powerful gaze from Chase's black, lidless eyes.

"Stop it!" Caleb screamed desperately.

Blake's eyes clouded over briefly in darkness. The sight of Caleb's mangled form trying with his last will to save her sparked a new flame inside her. She was not going to stay still, whimper, cry and beg for this sick twisted freak. She was not going to go quietly without a fight. She still had something in her. She had to; for Caleb, for her friends, for her mom and Evelyn and for herself.

"Getting your second wind, are we?" Chase chuckled heartily as he noticed Blake's body tense beneath him.

"I guess I'm not pushing you far enough yet," he hissed, straddling his body over hers and then without warning, dug his nails deep into her stomach. He yanked them downward, ripping the flesh from her bare skin as he did so.

She screamed in agony, as her skin tore and blood began to sprout from her new, open wounds.

"I see you got rid of all my chains," Chase mused as he licked the blood from his fingers, smacking his lips obnoxiously as he did so. "How ruse. They were all part of the decorations for our get together!"

"Got room in your party for a couple more Chase?"

Chase froze. A new voice had entered the room. He spun round widely, to see Tyler Simms, standing at the top of the stairs, his redheaded girlfriend standing firmly behind him.

Chase roared once more in laughter. "Oh goodie, unexpected guests? My favorite! Except I'm warning you, I'm not very nice to those without invites!"  
He lifted his body up off of Blake and launched himself into the air, flipping over. Tyler was ready and prepared. He shot a force full of energy that caused Chase to halt in mid air. Chase flashed a cruel smile and cocked his head.

"Well, well, baby boy learned to fight, did he?"

With one hand, Tyler concentrated on holding Chase steadily in the air, with the other; he slid the soft, leather pouch into Val's hands behind him. The next bit was the tricky part.

"Baby boy isn't much of a baby anymore." Tyler noted smugly, and twisted his hand causing Chase to spin viciously around in a cycle. From behind him he heard Val let in a sharp intake of breath. He winced, but felt reassured knowing she had completed her task.

"In fact," Tyler said loudly, pulling Chase towards him. He could feel Chase struggling, but Tyler knew he must be pretty spent from all his other fighting. Besides, Tyler knew what he had to do and he was completely driven to finish the task. Chase had caused him and the others enough grief and pain and it was time for it to end.

"I had a nice little chat with my father before heading on over to join the party."

"Oh, daddy I'm scared!" Chase rolled his eyes mockingly, but spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to release himself from Tyler's hold.

"Trust me," Tyler said grimly. "You should be. If you only knew the things he told me about."

On the other side of the room, Caleb had finally reached Blake. He propped himself up gingerly, placing a shaky, non broken arm over her body in protection.

Caleb was listening closely to everything Tyler was saying, not comprehending a single word, but praying to god that Tyler knew what he was doing. He felt a sting of panic attack him when he wondered where the others were. Were they safe? Or had Chase's partner in crime gotten in their path?

"Oh well please," Chase scoffed. "If it's so terrible then fill me in on what I'm missing. I'm simply dying to know, Tyler."

Tyler smirked. "That's right, you are."

From behind him, Tyler felt Val edge closer to him, the warmth of her familiar breath upon his neck comforted him.

"You can do this," she whispered.

Tyler nodded and focused back on Chase.

"So how are you with languages Chase?"

Chase frowned. "What are you babbling on about now Simms?"

"Oh," Tyler said vaguely. "Just a little something my Dad taught me before coming over here. It's pretty simple actually. Of course, it'll only have the full effect if I say it. If you could translate it for me, that'd be great."

Chase growled and Tyler had to take a few steps back in order to steady his hold on him.

"So, if you would just oblige me here." Tyler grinned. "Bastard filius of Pope—"

"Bastard son of Pope. How dare you?" Chase's growl grew deeper and he struggled with rage.

"Vos es damno ut abyssus," Tyler recited steadily.

Chase let out a howl of rage. Tyler cocked an eyebrow at him, applying more strength into the force of energy that was holding Chase aloft.

"Translation, if you will Chase?"

"You—will be—damned to hell." Chase spat.

Tyler closed his eyes. Concentrating hard with all his might, just as his father had instructed him. His mind flashed back to a few moments previous, his father's voice ringing clearly throughout his thoughts.

_"You have the gift. You are the traveler, only you can open up the path." His father paused, staring grimly at Tyler and Val's expressions. He leaned in and placed firm hands on his son's shoulders._

_"Close your eyes, and speak the spell." His father whispered. "The words are…"_

Tyler inhaled deeply. His lips parted and to his surprise, the words he thought he'd never be able to remember began to flow from his mouth.

"Abyssus aestuo habitum key. Per cruor of insons insontis, permissum porta exsisto patefacio!"

With the last few words, Tyler's eyes snapped open. He released Chase from his prison of power and took several steps forward.

"Val, now!" He shouted. She tossed him the sack and he caught it with ease.

"What the—" Chase began as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor.

Tyler pulled out his pocketknife and slit the sack in half, the contents spilling out. Salt, stained with blood. He took a quick breath, trying not to think of how badly Val's hand was bleeding now.

"No." Chase started, jumping to his feet. "No! No! You couldn't possibly—" His words twisted into a mangled scream as the line of bloody salt in front of Tyler's feet suddenly burst into flames, which leapt and twisted upwards into the shape of a door.

Tyler took several steps back in sheer terror of what he had just done with his power. It was true, everything his father had said had been true.

"Tyler!"

He heard Val's call and suddenly remembered what had to be done. Caleb was the only one who could damn Chase's soul to hell forever. He dashed across the room, leaping over Chase who tried to lunge at him, still howling with rage and pain. Behind him, the flames had exploded and the hole in-between them was not showing the other side of the room as it should have, but a deep, endless pit and pouring out of it were…

"Souls!" Chase screamed, covering his ears with his hands and twitching in pain.

"I-I can see them! I can hear them, make it stop!" He howled, as he fell to his knees.

"Caleb," Tyler said urgently. "You have to finish him. I can only open the gate to hell. You have to condemn him because you share his power!"

"What do I do?" Caleb croaked, his voice sound resolute and fierce.

"Push him into the door," Tyler said, glancing nervously as wisps of smoky figures began to emerge from the gateway to hell itself he had just created.

"But be careful! The souls will try to call you to, because you share the same power as him. Don't fall in Caleb, whatever you do. But do it quick, things could get a lot messier if we don't hurry."

His face looked sick and pale, just like it had when his father had mentioned all the horrible things that might possible go wrong. They were dealing with hell after all.

Tyler and Val lifted Caleb to his feat and were almost knocked back by the sudden wave of power radiating from Caleb's body. Sure he was bruised, sure he was spent and his arm was broken in several different places. None of it mattered. What mattered was that he had almost seen Blake become raped and destroyed by his mortal enemy, and with that in mind, nothing was about to stop him from doing what he needed to do.

"This is the end Chase!" Caleb bellowed. A loud, howling wind was now engulfing the room, sending the dust swirling upwards in spirals.

"Be careful Caleb!" Val screamed. Caleb looked back to see her clutching Tyler as they dragged Blake away from the screaming fiery door. Suddenly it dawned on Caleb that the whole room was starting to get sucked up by the deadly abyss.

"You'll never be rid of me!" Chase choked as he fought desperately to pull away from the current of the smoke like beings.

One of them twisted around Caleb and hissed in his ear, something distant and in a language Caleb did not understand. He swallowed hard and ignored it, knowing that it was mistaking him for Chase.

"You're wrong." Caleb panted, as he lunged towards Chase.

"NO!" Chase shrieked.

Their bodies collided and the wind picked up viciously. Caleb hurtled straight for the gateway, pushing Chase forward with all of the remaining strength left in his limbs.

"GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!" Caleb roared and with a mighty shove, flung Chase's body straight for the door. His ears were filled with the bloodcurdling screams of Chase and the howling of the wind like smoke. His eyes widened in horror as he watched Chase's body suddenly twist and deform as he slowly vanished into the never-ending blackness before him.

Caleb suddenly felt his body being towed forward by a strong magical force. The smokes like figures were now trying to push him in as well. He heard the screams of his friends from behind him. Caleb felt weak, a sudden wave of terror and pain swept over him. He had to give in, he couldn't fight it…

"No!" Caleb heard Tyler's voice roaring loudly behind him.

"Propinquus porta!" Tyler screamed. "Propinquus porta! Propinquus fucking porta!"

The voices in Caleb's ears hissed violently and then, suddenly turned. They flew forwards into the door and then with a deafening explosion, the door erupted into ash, which fell in a steaming pile on the floor.

"Caleb!"

Caleb lost control of his body and felt his feet buckling below him, only to be caught by a pair of steady arms.

"Caleb! Jesus, are you okay?"

Caleb blinked slowly, his vision in front of him swimming. It was over. It was all over. He had done it. Chase was gone. Forever. Finally, the feeling of dread had been lifted from him. Everything was going to be okay. His vision blurred. Time slowed and seemed to pass on forever, until a little voice in the back of his mind began to call him back.

Panic washed over him. "Blake!"

His eyes flew open.

"Blake! Where's Blake? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine," came a soothing voice.

"You're fine." He repeated, sighing with relief. "Tyler? Val?"

"We're okay man. It's over. You did it Caleb!"

"The others?"

"Just arrived," came a sly chuckle. Caleb had never felt happier to hear Reid's voice.

"Caught the end of the show. Killer ending line Caleb!"

Caleb's vision was now fully restored; he glanced upward to see the looks of all his friends. They were all there; Pogue and Lena, Tyler and Val, Reid and Cass, His mother and an unfamiliar woman who could only assume was Blake's mom. And then right beside him holding his hand was Blake herself, his beautiful Blake. They looked bruised and battered, but relived. They were all safe.

Suddenly, Caleb let out of laugh. He couldn't help it. Reid caught his eye and began to giggle along. And suddenly, the whole room was filled with the joyous laughter of sheer relief.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, when I first began this story I never thought I'd even make it past chapter two. I want to thank everyone who keeps reviewing and giving their input; it's what keeps me going! This is NOT the last chapter, have no fear! There's still one more to go, and then a little epilogue. And if you REALLY liked these characters then don't worry, I'm planning on writing some more stories with all of them. In the meantime however, I've got two other Covenant stories on the go that I just started. They're called 'Trouble In Paradise' and 'The Trouble With Twins' so please check them out! Stay tuned; the final installment of this story should be up soon! Thanks once again! Xoxo, Clockworksharks_

* * *


	22. The End, Or Something Like It

**Chapter Twenty-Two**—_The End, Or Something Like It_

The rare October sun poured over Ipswich that day, like a blanket of relief. Blake Francis sat on the steps of the Danvers' enormous mansion, inhaling the crisp autumn air and soaking up the beams of sunshine.

Her mother was inside chatting happily with her old friend, Evelyn Danvers over several cups of tea, and to Blake's suspicion, several glasses of wine as well. Their happy laughter was drifting through the windows, lifting Blake's spirits even higher.

Tyler's hummer and Pogue's Ducati were parked on either side of Caleb's silver mustang, the sun glinting off all three vehicles, reminding Blake of the comforting presence of all her friends.

She felt sudden warmth rush up within her, and smiled. Knowing that Caleb was coming to sit next to her before he had even opened the door.

"Hey there,"

Caleb sat down next to her, smiling Blake's favorite crooked grin as he gently took up her hand in his. She grinned back and squeezed his hand, sparks of adrenalin shooting through her.

"I can't believe how happy everyone is in there," Blake laughed.

Caleb smirked. "All except for Reid. Cass just totally kicked his butt at guitar hero."

They both laughed. Caleb ran a hand through Blake's soft, flowing mane of hair and then rested it on her cheek.

"Personally, I'm happy just sitting out here with you."

"Me too," Blake smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Don't think you can escape that easily," Caleb said in a deep horror movie voice, grinning mischievously before pulling her face to his. Her mouth was soft and warm as he enjoyed first the taste of her lips, before parting them with his tongue and emerging deeper.

"Holy PDA couple of the year award!"

Blake and Caleb broke apart and squinted in the sun tonight Tyler grinning down at them, Val by his side shrugging apologetically.

"Come in side, I just got off the phone with my Dad. Turns out we've got some interesting news."

Curious, Caleb stood up and took Blake's hand as they followed Tyler and Val into the living room where the other members of the group were assembled.

Lena was curled up like a kitten on Pogue's lap, who was looking very pleased to have his arms wrapped lightly around her waist. Cass was sitting next to Reid, who was evidently sulking as she attempted to apologize, but was unable to keep the gloating grin from her face.

"Okay listen up everyone," Tyler announced loudly, clearing his throat. "I've got some information you might be interested in."

"What, you're officially going to own up to still sleeping with a teddy bear?" Reid sneered.

Tyler glared at him as his ears turned pink.

"Aww, your such a real man!" Val cooed and kissed him on the cheek. Tyler beamed.

"Right, anyways. Before Reid interrupted me, I was about to tell you all something. I just got off the phone with my dad. And it turns out the Simms family isn't the only one with uh, extra powers."

"You mean that crazy stunt you pulled back at the colony house?" Caleb asked.

"Exactly. Dad explained to me that the founding families of Ipswich each had their own special gift amongst the group. Each one of them had their own special talent that they used to help protect the colony. My ancestors were the travelers. We have the ability to open gateways to hell and travel between the worlds. And turns out you guys have special talents to."

"No way!" Pogue gasped excitedly.

"Oh goodie!" Reid exclaimed. "More things to make us even more freak like!"

"When we turn twenty, something called 'the new moon' happens. This is when our special talent fully matures. Kind of like a second ascension."

The boys all grimaced, yet another wonderfully painful event to look forward to. Tyler continued.

"Pogue, your families were the protectors. You're the safe keeper of the whole group. It's a big responsibility, or so says my dad, but you can use your power to keep every member of the group constantly safe in your presence."

"Groovy!" Pogue grinned.

"Reid, your family was the weirdo bunch. Surprise, surprise."

Reid glared at Tyler but couldn't suppress a grin.

"Your talent is to see visions of the future. You're the seer. Kind of like a psychic or something. But when your gift matures you can use it to tell what's going on with the other members of the group when they're far away. And you'll be able to sense when a great danger is coming."

"Impressive." Cass said under her breath.

"Of course it is!" Reid gloated, pulling Cass (who was clearly now forgiven) into a loving hug. "I'm the coolest, I deserve the coolest power!"

"And Caleb, this one is no shocker." Tyler smiled. "Your family was always the leader of the colony, and your specialty is the warrior. Your power makes you a strong opponent in battle and gives you the upper advantage during fights. As long as you're using your strength to protect yourself or the tribe, it won't have as much of a negative effect on you. If you use it for personal gain however, that's another matter."

"Good thing I got it instead of Reid then, huh?" Caleb joked.

Everyone laughed. And looking around the room, his arm wrapped tightly around Blake's waist, Caleb realized he felt happier then he had in years. He shook his head and smiled. _Things had turned out in a happy ending after all. _

**The End**

**--**

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Stay tuned to the epilogue! It's due out really soon! I just want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed, read and added this story to their favorites. I'm so happy I finished it, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I love these characters just too much to be finished with them, so yes, I do have a sequel planned out that I will start soon! For the time being, I have two other Covenant stories on the go! So have to fear, I'll be keeping busy! _


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_7 Months Later_

--

_Spencer Academy Graduation_

_--_

All though the weather in Ipswich that day was far from sunny, the spirits of the graduating class were soaring higher then any cloud on a summer day. In the great outdoors tent, the provost was giving his tedious speech for the graduates.

"And further more I—"

A particularly large acorn plunked on top of his balding head, making a distinctive '_ca-pink_' noise.

From in the crowd, someone giggled.

Caleb was about to glare angrily towards Reid Garwin before shrugging and allowing a faint grin surface on his lips. He returned his gaze forwards to the provost who was now clearing his throat and staring puzzlingly upwards.

"Well, without further ado I would like to present your valedictorians of this year. Please give them a warm round of applause and your undivided attention."

The tent erupted with loud screaming and boisterous claps. Caleb grinned and stood up before making his way to the stage. Blake met him half way and gave him a wink before stepping onto the platform stage to present their speech.

Caleb stood at the podium, his eyes flashing throughout the crowd as they landed on all of his friends, who were still cheering wildly and beaming back at him. Then he straightened up and cleared his throat, shooting a glance and a quick smile at Blake before he began.

"Congratulations graduates!"

---

"We're done!" Reid Garwin yelled loudly, tossing his graduates cap up into the air. "We're done! For good! No more books, no more tests, we're free!"

"That is until we get our college admission letters!" Cass prompted knowingly.

"This has officially been the best senior year anyone could ask for," Val added, artfully dodging the looming conversation of admission letters. They weren't due out for another month, that worrisome subject could wait.

Right now, nothing could possibly spoil their moment. Tyler had his arm wrapped loosely around Val's waist, his blue eyes glinting in the sparse rays of feeble sun. Reid and Cass were now arguing about weather or not Reid had submitted his Harvard application in on time, and Lena and Pogue were listening in and snickering quietly.

Caleb was unable to erase the smile from his face. They had finally made it, nothing could possibly go wrong now; the eight unbreakable friends, together from that moment on. Something flickered vaguely through Caleb's mind as the group skipped merrily throughout the freshly cutgrass to change into their prom outfits. He frowned, it was almost as if a fraction of a dream was crossing his mind and then vanishing. For some reason, all that came to mind were a pair of dark, lidless brown eyes…they were far away, but constantly watching…

_7 Months Prior_

_--_

_Danvers' Colony House_

_--_

The house was now empty, save the pile of burnt ash on the ground. The wind swept coolly into the room and wound its way through the dust, yet left it unstirred. A shadowy figure emerged from the outside window, chuckling softly to himself as he strode across the room to the pile of ashes.

"Well, well, well Chase. Looks as if the party didn't go quite as planned now did it."

Nigel kicked the dust up and whispered a chant. The ashes rose and began to twist and hiss violently, forming the delicate shape of a human being.

"Nigel!" It croaked from its ashy mouth.

"Oh hello Chase, enjoying your time in hell? It's grand, isn't it?"

"Nigel, help me! Get me out of here before it's to late!"

"Oh," Nigel said sharply. "It's already to late for that cousin."

The figure of ash whimpered piteously.

"Besides, I'm just a pawn in the greater scheme in things after all, aren't I? What good could I possibly do in saving you? Despite that I could if I really want to. But you know what?" Nigel paused and a wide smirk crawled onto his lips. "I really just don't feel like helping you."

"Nigel you traitor!" The ash Chase hissed.

"Oh, that's not very nice." Nigel frowned. "Why not refer to me as, the pawn that just put the king in checkmate. That will do nicely."

"Get me out of here! Please, I beg you!"

"Beg me?" Nigel laughed. "Oh Chase you really always were one for hysterics. Now, rest assured, I do intend to wreak a little havoc with these sons of Ipswich. But from now own, it's my game. And I'm playing by my own rules."

Nigel yawned and stretched.

"See you around, cousin. Enjoy your stay."

"No! Nigel, please! Don't! I beg—"

"Bye bye!" Nigel cooed and blew into the pile of dust, dissolving it completely.

Nigel turned and stepped back out the window and into the dark night. He whistled a merry tune to himself. Yes, he was quite content with the way things had turned out. It was going to be a fun time.

As he was drifting effortlessly through the night, a ray of moonlight cast over him for a brief moment, illuminating him. Through the shadows, it was just possible to make out his dark brown eyes, staring into the night.

_8 and a half months later_

_--_

_Danvers' Household_

--

Caleb Danvers stirred in his sleep. He was just on the verge of making the transition between sleep and consciousness when he felt a sharp, jabbing pain into his left rib cage.

"Ouch!" He woke with a start, to see Blake hovering over him. She had been the cause of the painful poke. Caleb frowned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What time is it?" He grumbled as Blake bounced up and down.

"Time to get up!" She paused, then leaned in and whispered excitedly. "They're here!"

Caleb groaned and rolled over to look at his alarm clock.

"But it's 9:30 am! And they weren't supposed to come until after lunch, Reid said they had—"

"Not them!" Blake blurted. "The _other_ thing!"

A flicker of understanding swept over Caleb's face.

"No fucking way!"

"I saw them in the mailbox!" Blake squealed ecstatically and rushed towards the door with Caleb in hot pursuit.

Still in their pajamas, the pair rushed across the massive lawn and reached the small mailbox that had "Danvers'" elegantly engraved in its side. Poking out from the flap were two brown envelopes that clearly had the Harvard crest in the top corner.

Caleb yanked them out of the mailbox without hesitation and bolted for the door.

"You can't open them yet!" Blake yelled and dashed after him, nearly tackling him to the crowd at an attempt to retrieve the letters.

"I can't wait!" Caleb howled with laughter. "I have to know!"

"No! You have to wait until the others get here! You promised." She glared at him defiantly and he succumbed, unwillingly passing over the letters. The pair made their way to the kitchen, where Blake gingerly set down the letters.

"Our whole future is inside those two letters." Caleb whispered.

There was a loud noise from the hallway and four figures stumbled into the kitchen breathlessly.

"We got our letters!" Cass squealed, flinging down a stack of similar envelopes onto the pile on the table.

"Did you open them?" Caleb demanded.

"No, but we tried," Reid grimaced. Cass glared at him.

"You guys all here?"

"Pogue!" Blake said excitedly. The group was finally complete as Pogue and Lena stepped into the kitchen, letters in hand.

"I can't wait any longer," Caleb said. "Let's open them!"

Everyone dived for his or her letter and held them up in there hands. There was a pause of silence while everyone exchanged excited yet fearful looks.

"Okay," Caleb said quietly. "One, two, three go!"

The room was suddenly filled with the ripping of envelopes.

"Yes!" Caleb yelled, unable to contain himself. "I got in! Yes!"

"Me too!" Blake squealed happily and hurried to hug him.

"Pogue? Lena?"

"Hell yes I'm going to Harvard!" Pogue shouted, pounding his fist in the air.

"Me too, I'm in!"

Pogue pounced on her with glee.

"Everyone else?" Caleb asked excitedly.

"In!" Tyler announced proudly.

"In!" Val echoed, beaming all over.

"Me too! Oh my god!" Cass babbled.

Everyone's eyes fell on Reid who was now scanning his letter of quietly.

"Reid?" Cass whispered anxiously.

"I hate to disappoint you guys," Reid mumbled, tossing his letter on the table. "But—"

"Oh Reid!" Cass trembled.

"I'm sorry man, it must have been a mistake. You had to have gotten in." Caleb's stomach sank as he spoke the words. The group was simply incomplete without Reid.

"I'm so sorry dude," Tyler added.

"I hate to disappoint you guys, but." Reid flashed a wicked smile. "I got in! Hell yes baby! Harvard here I come!"

"Reid how could you even joke about that!" Cass wailed but then flung herself at him happily.

"You're such an ass," Caleb laughed, aiming a fist at him jokingly.

"I can't believe this!" Blake laughed. "We're all going to Harvard! It's incredible!"

And once more, like they had so many times that year, everyone burst out in laughter; their voices echoing throughout the house, with spirits soaring high.

The End 

--

**A/N:** _Well, there you have it. That is the official end to Explode! Which means, it's complete! Hurrah! I completed a story! Anyhow, be shout outs to EVERYONE and ANYONE who read, alerted, favorited and especially those who reviewed this story. Until I get cracking on the sequel, I have two other Covenant stories on the go right now so please check them out! I also just put up a character gallery on my profile, so you can get a somewhat idea of how the characters might look like for this story and my others. Thank you everyone! _


	24. SEQUAL SNEAK PEEK!

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! So, I know it's been FAR to long. But i've finally gotten started on the sequal to Explode! It's called 'Darkness Rising' and the first chapter is almost complete. But since i'm really nice, I decided to give you all a little sneak peek..._

_Please review and let me know what you think! _

_-Clockworksharks_

"Absolutely No! Not a chance in hell!" 

Caleb Danvers sat down with a thump on his bed in defiance.

"Caleb, you have to! Please? Do it for me?"

"I can't believe _you _of all people think that this is a good idea."

"Caleb it's your birthday!"

Caleb's girlfriend of almost one year was standing in front of him, holding up a tux in one arm and a tie in the other, batting her eyelashes playfully at him. 

"Exactly the point, in case you don't remember, tonight at exactly 11:13 pm is my re-ascension."

Blake Francisplaced her arms on her hips and pouted.

"Caleb William James Danvers, what would your mother say if I told her you refused to go to the birthday party I planned especially for you?"

Caleb glared at her and folded his arms into his muscular chest.

"It's not even a birthday party! It's the new students banquet for Christ's sake."

"Yes, and after that we're all going out to a nice fancy dinner. No objections, I've had to fight to get these reservations for months!"

Blake tossed the formal wear onto a nearby chair and walked towards Caleb, placing her hands on his knees and smiling at him sweetly.

"Pretty please? I promise we'll come home as soon as the clock strikes 11."

"Then what, my car turns into a pumpkin?" Caleb grumbled.

"Something like that," She cocked her head and grinned coyly.

"All right fine," he crumbled.

Blake gave a little squeal of delight and jumped up.

"But no other surprises!" Caleb said warningly. "I mean it, Blake."

"Not one," she winked and tossed him the tux and tie. "Here, you better get dressed! The banquet starts in half an hour."

Caleb sighed as he caught the garments in mid air with his gaze, which had now morphed from deep brown to black as he flew the clothes across the room and into his lap. 

"You need to learn to aim better," He sighed.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me!" Blake called, ignoring his last remark as she skipped happily out of the room of their Cambridge, Massachusetts's apartment. 

Caleb sighed heavily once more as he lifted up the tie to inspect it, he flipped it over to reveal it's shiny new Harvard crest. Despite himself, a grin crept its way across his face.

* * *

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Val Watkins whined, as she fisted through hangers of clothes in her closet, tossing garments aside without even looking twice.

"You're so cute when you're distressed," Tyler Simms remarked pleasantly as he lounged on their lumpy mattress. He had been ready about a half an hour ago, and now he was flipping absentmindedly through old photo albums he had found in one of many unpacked boxes. 

Their apartment was still full of them; Val's packrat habit was proving to be difficult to break. But Tyler didn't mind, he had fallen in love with the old dusty, crumbling brick walled apartment the moment he had first stepped inside. He had surprised Val with the deed to the apartment for an end of summer present, shortly after discovering that they had been accepted into Harvard.

Tyler and Val, along with Caleb, Blake, Reid and Pogue had all been accepted into the law program, and Cass and Lena had gone into med classes. Life had been nothing but pure bliss and excitement. 

"Really, what am I going to do?" Val scrunched her hands through her deep red hair and sat down on the bed next to Tyler.

"Well, I was going to wait until next week—" Tyler sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Val mumbled absentmindedly as she ticked off the dresses she owned on her fingers.

"Maybe I'll call up Cass, she'll have a spare dress that I can squeeze into. But I don't know, my ass has seriously gotten a lot bigger these days and—"

"Look under the bed." Tyler prompted.

Val frowned.

"I'm serious! Go! Look!"

Val shot him a suspicious glance before ducking her head underneath the bed and reaching down. Her hands closed on a crisp package and she pulled it out gently and placed it on her lap.

"Tyler Simms, what is this?" She said sternly before letting out a small gasp.

She had just noticed the Gucci label that was printed cleanly on top of the sheer white packaging. 

Tyler shrugged. "Oh, just a little present."

"Are you joking?" Val gasped as she tenderly pulled out a gorgeous sheer white ball gown that was the most exquisite garment she had ever laid eyes on.

"This must have cost—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Tyler raised a finger to her lips. "Price doesn't matter. Consider it an early one year anniversary gift."

"Tyler Simms you are far to perfect for me." Val sighed, still running her hands through the soft fabric.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!" Tyler laughed, gesturing for her to get off the bed.

"Give me 10 minutes," Val promised as she hurried for the bathroom.

"I'll go start the car in 20." Tyler called, knowing that he would have a while to wait yet.

* * *

Reid Garwin stood outside at the doorframe of his Harvard dorm, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and twiddling his thumbs. He stared down the hallway in hopes to find something to cure his boredom and petty impatience. 

His crystal blue eyes landed on a pair of jocks from a nearby dorm, who were tossing random objects at the door across from theirs. Reid frowned, knowing the door belonged to a nice but nerdy kid in one of his classes. 

Casually swaying on the spot, Reid focused on the stapler that one of the jocks was now aiming at the door with. The jock wound up his arm and whipped it towards the door.

"Oww! What the fuck?" 

Reid chuckled quietly to himself. The stapler had bounced off of the door with a subtle ease, easily smacking the rude jock directly in the forehead.

"Not getting into trouble are you?"

Reid spun around in surprise.

"Oh, Pogue it's just you." 

Pogue was giving him an appraising glance and shaking his head.

"Oh, hey Lena." Reid added, noticing the olive skinned brunette who was smiling from behind her buff biker boyfriend.

"Hey Reid. Cass ready yet?"

"Are you joking?" Reid groaned. "You know it takes her about 10 hours to get ready for one simple outing. I'm surprised she even makes it to class in the morning some days."

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Came a warning voice from the doorway. Reid jumped but recovered with ease.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. 

"What do you think?" She asked excitedly as she twirled around, showing off her silk turquoise dress that showed off her astonishing blue eyes that rivaled those of Reid's.

"You look amazing, what else is new?" Reid teased, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

"So," Pogue said, still glancing down the hall at the two guys who were now arguing with each other over the stapler. "Let's head out, shall we?"

"Onward to party central!" Cass cheered excitedly, pumping a fist in the air and dragged Reid vigorously down the hallway, Lena and Pogue following suit. 

* * *

**Be ready for the rest really soon! Thanks everyone xoxox!**


End file.
